Beast Master
by sherabo
Summary: Seto by day teaches sex educ.& fall deeply in love with Joey,by night Seth hunts Joey as the beastmaster,will Seto join his alter ego or save Joey from the cruelty of his sex games. head games and violence Seto/Seth/Joey
1. Chapter 1

**Beast Master**

I swear on a stack of duel monster cards I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this sensational insane misuse of Kazuki Takahashi wonderful story called YU-GI-OH. I admit I should be institutionalized in the Shadow Realm for some of the things I am about to write. And you should join me for reading them.

PS: Reviewers are exempt from all charges, I need you to continue this insane quest of entertainment I am on. Help me to continue the madness. For I would never wish to be normal again...ahhhhhhhh...

Due to the warm response of my first fan fiction, I have decided to show you one of my dark sides of Seto, his sensual nature and where it really comes from, Seth my dark prince I write a lot of flash backs so be prepared to jump a lot. Joey really isn't in Seto past but I need him so we will just call him Jou. Seto/Joey Seth/Joey /Jou Violence/sexual content

**Prologue **

**Beast Master** ...

" Seth my master is there anything else I can do to prepare for tomorrow's festival. I have cleaned all the rooms at your request. Each one fitted with your special toys. The bathing room has fresh heating stones with warms sands from the desert I have scattered over the floor. Remember the last time your delicate feet and hands were so red and blistered from the cold tile. You must let me know if you plan to be on your hands and knees my master.

"Silence you nasty little dog, I will not have you make fun of me that way" growled out Seth. He really wasn't mad at Bakura It's just the 4nd year of these festivals under his personal rule and they had become a bore.. It first it was fun as a young boy of 12 to pick and chose girls for the Pharaoh's harem. Later when he found out he like the boys Seth started his own suite of room . But now they were all the same. Bakura provided some entertainment but Seth needed more.

" I'm sorry my master, if I offended you. I am only looking out for your body, it is most precious to me" Bakura raked Seth up and down with his eyes. Running his tongue over his lips he wished he was 16 again instead of 20. Everyone knew to be in Seth's bed could only bring joy. His preference for boys was not a secret. Sometimes women would sneak in their sons just so he could look at them. Once a year Seth selected boys for his harem. Even if he tired of your service you were not put out in the streets. Usually a wealthy merchant desired your service.

" Palm trees are in every room. You will be most pleased with my work. The whips I have personally polished and cleaned . Tomorrow you will feel how soft and smooth the leather is...its also finished with a fine oil from Africa. The whips will not leave any marks or breaks on the skin..." Bakura , Seth private man servant smiled in wicket delight.

Seth looked down at the ex thief, lounging at his feet, "You know me so well. My life was so boring before you came with all your nasty twisted ways, my pet."

Seth had captured Bakura in one of his many houses having sex with 2 women 1 man. He seem to be in complete control. Seth actually watched the thief as he satisfied his lust and masturbated himself. Bakura a known thief in all of Egypt had finely stolen the Pharaoh's puzzle, so prince Seth personally had been commissioned to bring him in. Finding the stupid sex driven fool, had been easy. Go to the worst part of the city and look for the whore houses. Ya there his was. But Seth may a deal. If Bakura turned over all his treasures, his life would be spared and he could live a life of pleasure with the prince as his personal servant. No one understood the princes sexual needs like this man. Seth had finally found someone as dark as himself.

Bakura ran his tongue along Seth's left foot, turning it every now and then examining it for any scares or imperfections. Blowing little kisses to cool and relax his tied feet. They had been out riding and checking the docks for any incoming ships, making sure the cargo had arrived safely. Every thing seem to be moving along quite smoothly.

His job consisted of keeping Seth sexually happy with varies forms of entertainment. Seth had decided not to hang the deviant, because running all the little whore houses in the slums, Bakura had the mind he needed.

Bakura continued to massage the princes toes lovingly stoking each digit. He decided bright red clay from the banks of the Nile would be an excellent color for his prince's toes.. IT suited his bronze skin nicely. He loved caring for his body it was so prefect to touch and easy to look at. Sometime Barkura would cover the tips of his nipples with gems of such brilliance he found it difficult to keep his hands away. Seth didn't mind the crazy thief understood his place and would never betray him.

"My prince in your special chamber of delights, it has been freshly scented with Jasmine blooms from the orient, candles hang form all the scones, new silk scarfs in bright colors await your use. Look I thought this one might excite you."

Bakura walked over to a chest and pull out a beautiful gold rope. It had been woven from golden silks of the finest quality. Seth took the robe and ran it through his long fingers and sighed, "Beautiful"who would he have the pleasure of using this wonderful toy on tomorrow. The thought of wrapping it around the arms of a new lover brought chills to his spine. Lately he had been completely board. Perhaps tomorrow group of new boys would prove to be entertaining. Bakura had never let him down so fair.

"What about the banquet hall, we must keep the Pharaoh happy" Seth moan, as Bakura continued to massage his legs. They had moved over to one of Seth many tables to continue his afternoon of realization. In slow circles Bakura firmly kneaded his legs.

" I've had it decorated in bright golds, reds , and blacks, all Yugi's best colors, my lord" The food is being prepared now, lot of fruits and ice creams...Pharaoh will be to busy to wonder where you have gone my master" Also I have invited all his friends. You need not worry about him.. Nothing will disturb your fun.

"I have not had fun in a long time, I hope you have a special game in mind for me ."

"Good I don't want him handing around my chambers tomorrow." A little lower on my right hip. It feels a little stiff. Yes, yes that's the spot my pet. You have the best hands in all the land."

"No my lord, it is your body that is the best. You make my job so easy." I inspected the boys this morning. There is one I found interesting...Let us say different..." Bakura pulled the soft cotton down over Seth's legs for warmth only , exposing Seth's ass for his massage. Rose scented cream he rubbed gently over each cheeks and prolong his massage. Seth smiled he knew his back side always brought pleasure to the thief and besides it kept him in good shape to have him rub him down.. Only when he came to close to his opening did he protest. Although there relationship involved sex Seth did not want to have sex with the fool...

"Different, I am curious what makes him special my pet."

" His eyes are the deepest of browns, like a hazel chest nut. His hair glows like the sun. Its has a color I can not name my lord. Long and black are his lashes, even without kohl. At first I though he belong with the women but the bulging in his lower pants could not be mistaken. He is a boy of great beauty."

"Great beauty you say, I have not seen a beauty , since you," But you are fair to old and fat for me," Seth smiled.

"Master that was a cruel thing to say,"Bakuka , pouted , although he was quite fit and trim .He knew Seth liked his boys slender and pretty.

"Perhaps you would like a peak at this boy."

"Perhaps , bring him to me now, if he is not as you say I will see you in hell, Bakura I am not in the mood for games tonight.

"Get your stinking hands off me, let me go," howling kicking Joey was dragged into Seth chambers. His eyes were covered with a thin cloth and he only wore a loin cloth around his middle. Although he struggle against his captures they only laughed at his foolishness. Where could he possible go.

"Don't fight my boy why damage your self any more. If you behave I will promise not to harm you"

Seth walked over to the boy and circled around him. Bakura was right. Joey was pure animal lust. His chest still raising up and down has a light sheet of sweat covering it. Joey's bangs fell over his face long and wild. Seth wanted to touch and run his hand through his hair. Could he tame it, never.

"Be careful my master , don't get to close he may bit you" laughed Bakura. Finally there was a light in his masters eyes. Seth had found something to excite his senses. Maybe they could have fun like before. The three of them with this little angle sounded just right to Bakura.

" AA hhhh so would you bit me my beauty. If I tell these men to go and remove your blind fold. How would you reward you new master."

" I don't belong to anybody," Joey could smell Jasmine and he liked it. He attempted to sound strong but he was only a freighted boy. Joey knew he had been captured by the prince . But the stories he had heard were not good. And besides he didn't think he belong with these men or did he. .

"I see then maybe I should chain you to the wall and take what I want without asking," whispered the Prince , yes he was having fun.

"Chain him, yes chain, then beat him my prince." Bakura started to chant out loud in the corner. Soon Bakura would start to beat himself. He always loved to play the sex games with Seth. Yes this would be a long night. If that he was sure...

"Silence Bakura, can't you see you are frighten him...If you can't behave then leave."

"Let the boy go, release him, he pleases me greatly" Seth moisten his lips.

Joey lost all his will to fight he knew these men were dangerous and he truly was afraid. How did this happen. The men backed away and Joey could no longer smell the flowers. The strange man had left his side.

"Your hands are free, remove your blind fold. Now"

"Look at me, turn your face I command you to look at me."

Slowly Joey turned and looked. He had never seen the ocean before in his life, but right before him he saw the most beautiful blue ocean reflected in the eyes of the prince.

" My God," Seth gasp, for a moment he could not say a word. Never had he seen such beauty in the warm and depth of Joey's hazel eyes. He reminded him of the cooling desert sands at dust. The thief was right in his ranting of the boy. He was not just a boy, but a beauty.

"Take off you cloth, now,"

Joey started to shake, the spell broken by the hoarse words from the prince, "Please don't hurt

me."

"Silence, remove it now,"

Joey remove the small clothe and stood completely naked for the view of the men. The guards had left but Bakura and the prince were more than enough for his mind to handle. The older man looked scary and the prince well he wasn't sure. What were they going to do to him?

Seth smiled inwardly, never had he seen a body to match his own. This boy would truly delight him in every way. The golden silk robe would be his bond. "Tell me have you even been pierced."

"Pierced , I don't understand", he shivered as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Taken by a man, are you a virgin."

Shifting, Joey only began to shake more. He tried to cover his body with his hands. "No please don't hurt me."

Seth walked over to the boy and whispered. " I will not harm you my love, but I will have you, in time I will make you mine."

"Take him away, Bakura I tire of these games"

"But master, you're not going to ..."

Seth silenced the man with a glance. Take him away and see that no one touches his body. Do you understand. I want him in my chamber of delight. Let no one in. Can your little mind follow those instructions... If any harm comes to him you die..."

"Yes master I understand, will there be anything else."

"No, wait . Come here boy. What is your name?"

"They call me Jou"

"Jou , I am you master now, he lifted Jou's chin up just to look into his hazel eyes again and kissed his lips gently. With his thumb he wiped the tear which had fallen from his eyes, his cheeks were soft. Yes he would find delight with this boy...smirking ...Seth pushed the naked captive away and walked out to his balcony.

He let the cool breeze calm his racing heart tonight. Tomorrow Jou would calm everything else. Of that he was sure.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its 3 o'clock in the morning, Hay you know I care, reviews, reviews...Thanks for reading chapter I . It going to be different so hang in there I promise you will like it...Sherabo


	2. Chapter 2

I swear on a stack of duel monster cards I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this sensational insane misuse of Kazuki Takahashi wonderful story called YU-GI-OH . I admit I should be institutionalized in the shadow Realm for some of things I am about to write . And you should join me for reading them.

PS: Reviewers are exempt from all charges, I need you to continue this insane quest of entertainment I am on. Help me to continue the madness . For I would never wish to be normal

again...

Due to the warm response of my first fan fiction , I have decided to show you one of my dark sides of Seto, his sensual nature and where it really comes from , Seth my dark prince.. I write a lot of flash backs and present/past in this story, so hang on and open you mind to psych. 101. Jou/Joey is Joey Seth/Jou Seto/Joey, You know the drill. Without further ado I present...

**Beast Master, chapter 2 The Beginning**

Jou was taken down a long hall to one of Seth's rooms of pleasure, to be prepare for sleep. Yes, Bakura smiled thinking about tomorrow's festival and all the fun his master would have with the new slave. It gave him great pleasure to see a light in Seth's eyes. But he also noticed a softness in his handling of the boy. This was not in the plans. He did not want any true affection between them only hot lust and entertainment. Yes, he would have to watch this affair closely. It would not do well to have any slave get that close. Even one as alluring as Jou. Although Seth and Bakura did not have sex together, their relationship was of a purely sexual nature, and nothing would come between.

He took Jou to a small enclosure and ordered him to lay down on a mound of soft pillows. Jou was still very naked and much afraid of this man. He started to shake and cry softly.

"You can't touch me, I heard my master," Jou sobbed.

"So you call him your master, how easily he has subdued you to his will already,"purred the thief.

"It not true, it's just I am so afraid, I don't know what to say anymore," the tears were flowing down Jou's face.

"Don't worry about me boy. I know my place.. It was I who brought you to my prince. Yes you are the one for him. I am not the one who will bring you pain. Enough of these foolish tears, you will have red eyes. Is it your will to anger Seth on your first night together..."Bakura spoke.

"Lay down and sleep, or perhaps you think you are too good for these fine silk pillows and linens. The orders are that no one bothers you. Master has special plans for you. You will become his pet, his most used love slave of that I am sure," he smirked...

"Why can't I just go home. You have no right to keep me here against my will. I am a free servant. My family owns their own business. What do you want with me.?" Joey eased himself down under the coolness of the silk sheets, covering his body from the eyes of this madman.

"Rights, you have no rights, you belong to the Pharaoh, ha ha. And tomorrow you will belong to Seth, ha ha. Now sleep my little beauty . Don't try to escape. There are four large guards outside. It is true they have been told not to touch you. But one look at your nakedness and they may forget their orders and take you for pleasure, forsaking their own lives. That's how tempting you are. Bakura pulled a covering down over the room entrance and left instructions with the guard. It was time he retired to his own quarters which were next to Seth. Besides he had lots of plans to make for tomorrow.

Jou cried softy into the pillow thinking how he ended up in the palace in the first place. It should not have happened but a jealous neighbor turned him in. You see yearly the traders came to neighboring villages and pulled young boys and girls for the palace. Some were used for dancers, maids, or sex toys. The traders came to his mothers inn for a nights rest and Joey had to hide his little sister. Serenity had grown into a young girl of grace and beauty. There were suitors in the land waiting for her to come of age. A good marriage would give his sister the life she deserved. But all knew as a girl she would be ruined at the palace and tossed aside. Unlike the boys who's life span would be longer. So Joey dressed as a serving girl and took Serenity's place with the rude and drunken men. In an attempt to hide her beauty and his own. But there was one man would had nothing to drink and constantly had eyes for Joey. He touched him often through his thin smock and made the boy fill uncomfortable...

"Hay, keep your hands to yourself," cried Jou.

" Oh and why should I do that, you pretty young thing, maybe I should tell the Pharaoh about you," voiced Bakura..

"Barkura this is not the day for girls, we are here to get boys. So leave her alone. Unless you have plans of your own," howled out the drunken traders...

" I think there is much more to this girl than you think, perhaps, she is not really as she appears. Seize her now," he bellowed.

Joey tried to run but his dress got caught on the leg of the table and he tripped, screaming as he fell to the hard wood floor.

"Somebody please help me, please." he sobbed.

It was to late . The men under Bakura's orders had stripped Jou of all his clothes. His hands were tied behind his back . There was no mistaken who or what he was. A beautiful young boy.

Brkura walked around the boy and smiled as he pulled out a coin purse and tossed it to Malik would was smirking in a far away darken corner. He caught the bag and walked out of the inn. Malik had told of Joey's deception. He knew everyone believed Jou to be the most handsome of boys in the villege and he was tired of always being second. Although they were friends he knew Jou would never approve of his marriage to Serenity. So he had to get rid of him.

"I was told of a beauty in the village . It seems the rumors were true. Take him to the ship," hollowed Bakura to the traders.

Joey's mother cried , her soul tormented as she watch her only son being taken away. Malik Joey's best friend had turned him over to the traders. His only hope had been to protect his sister from the palace. Now who would save her form Malik.

The ship was cold and damp. The light in his eyes faded as he realized he may never see his family again. Now in this silent room, he laid wondering his faith at the hands of Seth. Wild stories of his games were told throughout the land. Even the Pharaoh chose to ignore the actions of his wild cousin...

As sleep took him over his last thoughts laid with the knowledge his sister was safe and he would find a way home before it was to late for her...

**Next day...**

Jou woke up to the sound of little feet and laughter around him. He had to think and remember where he was. There was no smell of baking bread or meat drying on the racks, Only strange scents, he could not recall assaulted his senses. Opening his eyes and peering from underneath the covers 4 huge green eyes looked down at him and smile warmly. Teeth as white as snow.

Two young boys about 12 with only loin clothes around their waist smile down at him. They were twins of unusual coloring, dark as ebony with short curly hair. Their faces were beautifully shaped and the sparkle in their jade green eyes delighted Jou to look at. Never had he seen twins before . Two prefect halves each reacting to the other in prefect harmony.

"Hi, ehehehe, you are the one...the...one...Yes... you are the special one for our master Seth...You really are very pretty...pretty... We have to bathe...bathe... and dress...dress... you for the festival... Come...come... we have a lot of work to do...do...Oh look ... Lets wash his hair first ...first.."echoed the twins just like a song.

Joey allowed the boys to pull him out of the bed and into a deep basin which they filled with warm scented water. Rose petals and lily pads floated on the surface and he found pleasure in the experience. The twins jumped in the tub and washed ever inch of his skin included his opening.

"Oh he is so tight, you will delight our master," said the twins in unison.

"Stop taking like I am not here, I have some feelings you know."cried out Joey.

"Don't be worried he will probably be quick and hard with you he likes it like that the first time. Ya but you will not be able to walk for a while, but then again you don't need to right" they laughed.

"Shut up, I don't want this, please help me"cried Joey..

The twins completely ignore Joey, because he had to be a fool, not to want to be pierced by Seth. Joey was led to a table and there oiled and scented by the boys...At the insistence of Bakura Jou was shaved everywhere. Not a hair was left on his body. His skin now completely flawless from every angle. It glowed like the morning sun light. Gold arm bands of varies sizes were placed on his upper and lower arms. Thin ankles made with gems snapped together on his ankles and wriest. Around his lower hip a beautiful chain of diamonds, rubies, and jade rested. A very small cloth of black silk had been sown to the front, measured to size to cover only his genitals . These were the only clothes Jou wore. It was all he would need for this night . Around his neck Bakura who had watched and monitored the dressing of Jou added a collar of the finest gold. It has taken him all night to find it in the palace treasures. It was prefect for the boy. The gold smith in the early morning hours added a hook which the golden rope Bakura had given his master last night could be attached. His toes were painted a pale rose pink , a small circle in the palest of red henna was drawn around his opening much to the delight of the twins.

"I don't think Seth needs any directions, do you brother," laughed the twin as he finished his art work on Jou ass."

" No, but it makes him look so yummy. You think we should put a little cherry in there..." laughed the twin.

Bakura smirked, "No fruit, the last time you did that Seth forgot to take it out ."

"Bakura, when will he take us, I'm tired of dressing everybody else ," the twins wined together.

" Soon, my pets, you still have a few years to go." Smiled Bakura Although Bakura thought they were just right, Seth did have his limits when it came to kids. Bakura had none.

Joey was next placed on a small seat which had long handles on all for sides. His legs were positioned to one side as he rested on the velvet back . This would later fall back and create a wonderful soft bed if Seto desired. The pestisale was placed in the middle of the room. Barkura was more that pleased with his work. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip looking at Jou on the velvet seat. The twins looked at Jou in wonder and as a finishing touch added a little henna to his nipples. IF there had been time they would have pierced them, but Seto enjoyed piercing little hole in his boys in his own time. IT was almost time for Seth to appear footsteps could be heard coming down the isle. The twins quickly hide behind some drapes, watching and waiting for the great Seth to appear, their lord and master.

Joey wanted to cried but he was so afraid he couldn't. All the things they had been saying terrified him. Would he been in pain. Seth was a big man, that he rememberer from last night. Were the rumors true, that he could be cruel and ruthless. His head lowered in shame at his nakedness and fear he bite his lip, almost bruising the tender flesh. Or was he really thinking about the kiss from last night. Or was he really remembering the smell of Jasmine. He knew little of sex and the ways of men, but he knew he would never be the same.

Without warning the drapes parted and there he stood majestic and simply godlike, framing the entire entrance with his awesome body. Tall, slender and very completing. Seth drew you into his world without trying. The twins sighed and Bakura started to pant, droll running down the sides of his mouth. He never tired of looking at his prince. Seth just stood there as if waiting for the world to announce his arrival.

Afraid to look but more terrified not to Joey faced his faith. He looked up at the prince.

Seth wore only a long robe draped in blue and white to match the sky reflected in his eyes. In his hand he held a long leather whip with a blue handle shaped like a dragon. The whip curled around his neck and brought renewed fear to Jou's eyes. He eyes traveled further down the length of Seto body and there around Seto waist he wore only the golden rope which Jou recognized from last night and he gasp, remembering Seto words. Around his ankles instead of jewels Seto tied varies ribbons of different lengths and sizes. The ribbons held a little fascination to Joey not really understanding what they were for. OH but he would soon find out.

Slowly he forced his glaze upward on to stop at the eyes of the prince. He pleated for mercy and release. But Seth only smirked and glared back at the boy. He uncurled the whip very slowly and seneously from around his neck never taking his eyes off the boy. Joey quivered from fear or was it natural animal attraction to this alluring animal, call Seth. After all he did promise not to hurt him if he obeyed Joey tried to look away but it was too late for him.. Seth the BEAST MASTER had arrived...

The present... ...

"Seto , Seto , wake up, you promised to take me to school early today. Remember they are having the new viedo game review at the school. And everybody has to bring a parent to get in. Seto, get up, hurry... cried Mokuba.

"Mokuba you have every game on the market, for goodness sake, we own the damn company that is supplying the parts for that silly game" screamed Seto right back...

"I know, Nii-sama, but I still want to go you promised to take me. I want to show off my Big Brother too.." wined Moki...

"Ok give me a minute to get up." Seto felt a little sore and really tired which was a bit odd. He was usually up way before Mokuba. Why did his back hurt. Damn maybe all those hours were finally getting to him. Shit, or that stupid class he taught on sex education at school. Whatever I got to get going.

" Moki I am going to shower just bring me a cup of coffee. Ok."

"Sure, Seto , Seto what's wrong with your back.?" Mokuba screamed, running after his brother into the huge bathroom .

Seto had removed his shirt and was about to get into the shower when Mokuba stopped him. They booth looked at his reflection in the mirror and gasp.

"Big Brother what's happening. You look like a cat or something attacked you. Tears started to mist in the corners of Mokuba's eyes.

"It's nothing, listen don't cry, really I just got into a little trouble last night. I'm ok really. Mokuba go and get my coffee. I am fine."

Mokuba left and Seto looked at the road map on his back. He hoped and prayed it wasn't as he thought. It couldn't be... or was it...he didn't remember a thing... Or did he ...His worst fears were here...The BEASTMASTER was back...

I hold my breathe and bit my lips, the pencil breaks in my hand, my finger tips are numb from the key board, my eyes crave sleep, the words are like water to a dying man in the desert...review, review, r e v i e w...


	3. Chapter 3

**Beast Master**

Disclaimer: I swear on a stack of duel monster cards I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this sensational insane misuse of Kazuki Takahashi wonderful story called YU-GI-OH. I admit I should be institutionalized in the shadow Realm for all of the things I am about to write. And you should join me for reading them.

PS. Reviewers are exempt from all charges, I need you to continue this insane quest for entertainment I am on . Help me to continue the madness... For I would never wish to be normal again.

Contains strong sexual situations so if you have stumbled here thinking this was Sleeping Beauty, Beauty and the beast...THEN LEAVE...

If you are in your room with the lights down low, have been extremely nice to your parents by cleaning up your room so she won't come in, or said your prays, brushed you teeth, and washed your face. THEN LEAVE YOU ARE TO YOUNG, probably sneaking...shame on you, go to bed.

However if you have read chapters 1&2 . Enjoy yourself who am I to slow down your education, or be the dreaded hall monitor of your twisted thoughts. You are doing just fine on your own. JUST review damn it...Without further ado I present...

**Beast Master, Chapter 3...Innocense Lost**

**Recap: It couldn't be...or was it...he didn't remember a thing ..Or did he ...His worst fears were here ... The BEAST MASTER was back...**

Walking over to his wall length mirror Seto examined the long scratches on his back closer. Along his lower back the marks resembled hands prints with nails streaks .Almost as if someone had held him tightly around the waist and dug their nails into his sides.. Near his shoulder blades the marks were lighter gentler , almost a caress of sorts, possible a very physical lover attempting to restrain but not really cause much harm. Or a belt, whip or... his mind just couldn't recall. Yet these bleed the most. It disturbed Seto that he had no recollection of the events. He needed to medicate this immediately, Mokuba would be back soon and would demand answers.

Answers, he needed for his own piece of mind. What in the hell happen? Did he go to the house of pleasures he secretly owned. No not in over a month. No sex for the time being. And a lover that was impossible, he only desired one person, Joey Jounonchi. Seto smiled at the realization his love interest had a big mouth, boasting about his night time adventures but he was really still a virgin..Seto had made sure of that. O f course he had Joey investigated thoroughly and anyone remotely interested in the blonde beauty male or female met with some kind of misfortune. Seto had plans on that subject, he didn't want to scare Joey and this had to be a special moment. Yes he had this all worked out in his mind. Joey's naked body all sweaty wiggling under him. But that was the future. So back to square #1. Where in the hell did he get these scratches from... ?

"Seto, I got your coffee, ah man I wanted to look at your back again, you are already dressed.

Are you sure its ok. You had all that blood."

"Mokuba , you are the one who wanted to get to this silly show. So come on little brother. I took care of it. Don't forget I have a class to teach first period."

Seto being so damn smart, had been talked into teaching Sex Education at Domino High school while the gym teacher was out sick. His report on the topic was quite accomplished for a boy his age. The teacher had a freak accident during gymnastics while trying to show Joey a move on the mat. Actually he had gotten a little to close to Joey, and his hands rested a little to low on Joey's hips for Kaiba's taste.

Mokuba gave his brother a side ways glance and blurred out, "you mean that Sex Education class. It's where you teach all the guys about safe sex and then they can all go and accomplish it, that's what Ryou said. What kind of homework will you give them. Maybe how to fit a condom correctly, you could demonstrate for the class and..."

"Mokuba damn, what are they teaching you in school. I am not going to have kids going out fooling around..."

" But it's not really fooling around, if you teach them and it's the right way, and Ryou said, if you use a condom and the right lube its really..."

"MOKUBA get over here right now. Sit down. We have to talk...now." Seto had turned a dark shade of blue.

Mokuba closed the door to the garage and came back into the house. Looked like his big mouth got him in trouble again. Why couldn't he just be quite sometimes.

"Yes, Nii'sama..."

"Mokuba , since when did you and Ryou become so interested in sex. And what has he been telling you about lube."

"And you better mean for the car."

Mokuba laughed out loud, "car no its for making it go in easier and it comes in different favors, and..."

"Mokuba Kaiba, enough you are only 14, what are you suggesting .And you had better not be doing anything, especially with Ryou he is too old and he's a boy. Safe sex is no sex. That is the #1 rule ...You got it. And rule #2 is Safe sex is no sex."

Seto smirked at his own cleverness. "Now do you have any questions on the subject."Seto had to remember to make a mental note to talk to Barkura concerning his conversations with Ryou. He better not be trying to bang his little brother. He would kill Barkura that son of a bitch and castrate...Ryou that pervert.

Mokuba pouted, "It's not like I'm, doing anything, yet," he mumbled under his breathe...

"I heard that you little brat. I am really serious Mokuba, no sex until I say so. And right now that is NEVER ..YOU GOT IT..."

"Yes, but you don't have to bite my head off." Mokuba pouted and picked up his book bags, "OK I got it , can we go now, Nii-sama..."

"Ya, come on Moki," Seto patted Mokuba's head and rushed him out of the house and off to school.

The ride to Mokuba's middle school was a bit strained and silence. Seto mind was clouded with far away thoughts. '1. Can't wait to see my sweet puppy in class. Maybe I will have him write today's lesson on the chalk board, then I can watch his ass without any suspicion. Yes... 2. The most stressing thought Mokuba's preoccupation with sex. He was only 14 years old. Where had the time gone. Yet who was the CEO fooling he had been tutored in the find art of sex at the tender age of ... what was it 13 , 14 , 16... his mind drifted to a time not so long ago...

Seto's bed room...

Seto had just finished taking a shower and for whatever reason decided to admire his body in mirror. The changes to his physical appearance over the last year intrigued him ...Long slender legs, slightly muscled. Tapered waist, too narrow but he liked the thinnest of his upper body . His ass a nice firm muscle slightly rounded into two strong orbs, which the older girls loved to whisper about. They thought he didn't hear them but he did. Fools...Seto was very mature for his age and he knew it . He started to touch that forbidden area in front of him rubbing in a slow and study motion When suddenly the door flew open and their stood his stepfather Gozabora.

"Well, well, what have we here. So my little son , or should I say my big boy wants to be a man.

Maybe I can help you," he smirked staring bolding at the naked boy.

"Get the hell out of here, you son of a bitch, this is my room..." Seto knew this was the only way to talk to the fool. He didn't want to show fear. And anyway he was not afraid of him.

Gozabora laughed and moved in front of Seto. He grabbed him around the neck and hissed into his face spit flying from his fowl breathe.

" Don't ever talk to me like that again, you little shit. I brought you out of that hell hole you and your stupid little brother call home and I can send you right back. Do you understand Seto. And I am sure you don't want anything to happen to your little brother so don't forget your place."

Seto glared right back at the man and refused to allow him to see the fear his words had concerning Mokuba. He would not back down.

"Fuck you."

Gozabora slapped Seto hard sending him across the room into the wall. He laughed at the youth and spoke, "that's why I chose you, not afraid of me. Good..Get dressed there someplace we need to go. And don't have me waiting, you little shit head..."

Gozabora left Seto's room and Seto quickly dressed into his black leather pants, and silk black top. He couldn't say when he fell in love with the outfit, only that it just was ...

In silence Gozabora drove his private black limo to a large establishment outside town in a small quite suburbs of Domino, Seto had never been to this place although Gozabora in all his stupidity had introduced the smart youth to all his holdings, and business secrets. He honestly thought Seto didn't understand a word, fool. Time was on Seto's side, yes it was only a matter of time he would have it all...

"Where are you taking me, I demand to know,"shouted Seto.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will enjoy yourself a lot better than that pitiful bedroom scene. You want to be a man, then come on."

The salon...

"Ohhh Goza he's so cute, Is this your little boy, why he's all grown up. Come here big boy. Why don't you sit on Mama's lap."

'Oh God, though Seto, she must be at least 100 years old. And that make-up, there's enough for 20 geisha girls at least, and her breast, shit there longer than my legs, I could seriously get hurt...I know this isn't a whore house. Damn fool**.' **

"Ah don't be shy, Mama's going to take good care of you."

"Like hell," Seto stood his ground with his fist balled up in knots. He could do a lot of things that were considered damn near impossible, but this. Hell no, this was fucking insane...

"Goza, you need to talk to him**. He**'s very rude. Why I am the best you know that,..."she purred. But to Seto it sounded like a bull frog ...Damn what kind of scent was she wearing.

"**B**aby-kins I know, it will be just find..."

"I remember I was your first. You were so sweet. You came 2 times, remember Goza-kins..."

"Seto , you hurt Baby-kins feelings, you should.."

"Listen, I am not going there and she is not coming here, Seto pointed to his groin. I don't want your left overs. I want my own, you got it... I mean it's not that I don't want to, but can't I have my own."

Seto figured Gozubora would object and they could all go home...but know he thought maybe the young stud had a point. Don't laugh but he really didn't want to share his Baby-kins anyway...

" Good then I can have you all to myself. I know just the person.," In a booming voice she clapped her hands and 2 other women came running into the room..

"Go and get Yuki" my pets...

A young girl about 19 came into the room. Se was a little thin but still shapely. Her eyes seem to be lifeless but their was a simple wisdom born of servitude that drew Seto in. She worn a slip cut very low in front exposing taut petii breast. To an older man she could have passed for a child but her stance spoke of experience...

'Well what the hell he might as well do it and get pass this phase of his life. It couldn't be that bad.'

Yuki walked up to Seto reached up and caressed his cheek, smiling at him as if she desired him all her life. Damn she was good. Oh but Seto was better...

"Look what are you guys looking at. You are not going to watch me. Don't even think it."

"Oh, come on Baby-kins I don't need to see him pop his cherry. Yuki you take good care of my boy"

"Yes Mr. Kaiba."

Seto waited until the two fools left the room and turned around glaring at Yuki." If you put your hand anywhere I tell you not to I swear I will cut it off. Now sit down."

The girl started to cry. He looked like a boy , but well they didn't say he was into rough stuff.

"Shut up and listen. I want to make a deal with you. Ok."

Yuki looked into his clear blue eyes a little afraid but ready to listen to his words. She folded her hands in here lap and said a silent pray ...

"It's clear my stepfather wants to make me a man or whatever, so here's the deal. You and I will pretend and I will give you money for your time. Can you handle that. I will come here as he wishes. You will be my personal bitch. and if you are good we got a deal. But if anybody finds out we are faking I promise , you will wish you were dead. You got it. I ain't going to let you are anybody touch my shit ...ok..."

Yuki thought, what the hell. You got a deal...One less grind and I still get money.

Yuki became Saturday night for the young stud and Goza started to let him go alone. Seto usually worked in private for the 2 hours while Yuki played with the video games Seto brought her. It was a good relationship for the two.. About 30 minutes into the session Yuki would moan and scream loudly and Seto would groan. They always knew when Baby-kins was outside the door from the smell of her cheap cologne. Ohhhhhhhhhhh

This night things were different. Seto had seen men going down another hall. One he had not explored and asked Yuki about the hidden rooms.

"Yuki what is behind that door in back of the building. I see men going in, but where do they come out."

Yuki became silent and refuse to answer, trying to change the subject or pretend like she didn't here.

"Yuki I'm talking to you."

Although Seto never hurt her she was still a little afraid of Seto . So she answered.

"Seto it's for special clients, they do you know other things," she blushed.

"What other things are you talking about."

"Come on I want to see. I want to know what the hell got you so uncomfortable."

Yuki lead Seto down a back hall way and through a locked down, she picked the lock. Seto nostrils flared at the strong scent of leather and wood. The fresh polish pine. Every thing felt warm...Yuki approached a door and pulled open a shudder at the top. She beckoned Seto forward and placed her hand over his mouth to silence him. Seto found himself looking through a 2 way mirror. He gasp at the site in front of him...

Two young men their bodies locked in an embrace . The small man had his legs wrapped tightly around the larger man's waist and his face seem to be buried in the man shoulder. Sweat poured down their arms, legs, back as they moved together in harmony. Seth watch the man on top as he continued to thrust and bury himself to the hilt, deep inside his partner. His eyes traveled down to that forbidden zone and he started to sway in time with their beat.

Seto's eyes were glazed over and slightly hooded. He had a light shine of perspiration covering his face ,neck, and upper chest. A young man noticing the boy in his trance decided to play a little game. He walked up to Seto and kneed down in front of him. He preceded to unzip Seto's pants. Seto unaware still had his glaze fixed on the two men behind the door. Bakura continued to play his game and started a sucking motion of his own. Seto howled his relief as only a young dragon can discovering his sexual power for the first time can. Innocence lost. His entire body spasm and Yuki caught him before his legs gave way.

Only a second passed but Seto had been to a place he remembered where such delights were common place for him. A place of pleasure and pain. Yes he was home again.

He opened his eyes to see Yuki and a strange boy staring at him . His breathing was still labored and the realization of what had just happened came floating back to him in waves. Seto reached out at the smirking face and slapped him with all the force his young body could mustard.

"How dare you touch me. Do you know who I am."

The young man recoiled his smile and wiped his lips of the last drops of Seto sweet cum.

"Seto you needed relief and he just..."cried Yuki.

"Did I ask you anything, you over step your place. Remember I am your master, you are really nothing but my whore.."

The boy started to whimper. He didn't want to lose his job. He had heard of the older Kaiba and if this was his son he could be in deep trouble. They owned this business.

"My name is Bakura , your most humble servant. Please don't tell what happen, what I did. I only thought..."

"Thought , are you paid to think," Seto challenged.

"No, my job is to pleasure customers."

"And do you know your job well...Why were you in this hall, answer me."

" I was on my way to my bed , sleeping quarters. I only went to the kitchen. I am but a lowly house whore. I live here so I am always on call day and night." Tears ran down his face and for some reason the young Seto enjoyed this man's discomfort. It excited him to have the man cringe.

If this is true power then he wanted more. Ohhh so much more. A voice echoed in his head urging him on. On to what he didn't know, only that he wanted it. This was Seto's world, this is where he belonged.

"Seto, please we must go. I will be missed its pass 2 hours."

"Be quite you silly girl, it's not Baby-kins you should fear. Don't you know who's playground this really belongs to"... Seto thought ,'so this is the real money, this is the real show. Someday I will own all of this.'

"Yuki go to your room. I will meet you later, tell that 100 year old pig anything you want. I don't care. I am not done here."

Seto turned to the still sobbing boy and said to him, "take me to your room now."

Bakura stood in wonder at this boy, he had so much power and it unsettled him. He still wondered what his faith would be...

"Quiet we are alone now. I want to know just how well you know your job. Do not lie to me. If you do I will see you in hell. ."

Bakura raised his head for the first time and looked Seto in the eyes. He smiled ,this he understood. He could scene the cruel nature hidden behind this youth. It radiated from his eyes, his stance , hips gilding forward ready for thrusting, hard and fast. Oh yes he would be very very good in time. The best. He would make them cry for more and beg for pain and pleasure.

Bakura also understood that only this once would he be the master and teacher. Only once would Seto be a student. He was hungry and he would learn fast. This boy would be a beast in his appetite for lust. He would always want more. Bakura could be a part of him, be his slave forever, yes he had to do this right...

Bakura took down his hair which had been tied in a pony tail . He knew the pale silver mane was his good feature. It feel over his shoulders and Seto gasp at the wonderful site. The man was actually quit a beauty. Bakura walked over to his small closet and pulled out a thin belt from his only pair of pants hanging on a hook in the closet. He walked slowly and removed his shirt. His hair felt in spikes down his bronze back . Seto lips quiver at the sight of this half naked man. What would he do to him. Never had he been so close to such power and need. Walking back to Seto he handed him the belt and spoke with a trembling voice.

"First master you must punish me. I have been very very very bad. I touched you without permission. For that I should be whipped."

"Seto's eyes grew wide at the prospect of whipping the man. The voice in his head moved forward and he could feel another set of eyes watching through his own. As Bakura pulled down his pants he positioned himself on is hands and knees in front of Seto and waited.

Seto raised the belt high and drew it down across his bare ass. The red mark was unmistakably. Bakura screamed. . The voice in Seto's head grew stronger , and stronger , crying out 'beat him, yes beat him...ohhhhhh...goood...'after 2 more lashes his growing arousal became painful and Bakura serviced his master. Bakura guided Seto virgin shaft into his body and Seto found pleasure. The voice in his head moaned and cried out as both came to an climax which left them both shaking.

Bakura carefully pulled away from the youth, still in a sexual haze and washed his body. He then redressed his master and waited. setting on the floor at his feet . There was something in his eyes, so blue. He held his breath. What if he had fell to please...

"You will speak of this to know one. You will service no one but me. I will see that it is so."

"Yes, master I understand," Bakura smiles, he has won...

Home...

Back in his room where it all began, Seto thought this is power, control, ... The voice in his head spoke clearly for the first time. He stopped and looked in a mirror feeling a dull ache.

"Mmmm Hello Seto, my prince... you look well... content...I am Seth. I have been with you always ,but you ignore my existent. But you awoke your sexual desires tonight. I am here ..."

Seto backed away, but the pull was to great...If he was losing his mind he wanted to see for himself.

"Don't be afraid, you have never feared anything. We are not like Yami and Yugi. We need no puzzle or rod. The rod is only a magic prop. We are the magic. We are power, feel it my young prince. Didn't you feel your strength when you took him. AAHH... I remember so well. This body is fine it will do well..."

"No cried Seto, I don't believe this crab, just..."

"Go my prince, how can I . We are one, now. You are the ruler of men's hearts, taker of their bodies, you are power, a restless animal the beast never at peace always awake , tiger , lion and bear, never to love, never satisfied. I am the pleasure giver and seeker. We are the master of all my Seto. So we go our own way, many follow, we are their master. In my day I was called the Beast Master, tamer of all man loved and desired by both men and women, what will they call you...

Yes, my love, welcome to my world...

Seto, Seto wake up, we are at the school. You didn't hear word I said. How could you sleep all the way here. Come on the show might not be over...

His back started to ache from the scratches...

Oh my god thought Seto , what have you done. I know it is you, why can't a remember...

Hay, well what do you think. Do you really want to get deeper into the head of Seto/Seth .Tell me what you Want and I will do it... ...Thanks...It's bed time goodnight...review me...


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, guys I am back and the BeastMaster is ready to go. I am deeply sorry about the wait. I was involved with other stories, reviews, journals, email, and just having fun on the Internet. You guys know I am like a child with her hand in a chocolate cookie jar. OMG... I have had so much fun talking and exploring, I neglected my own personal projects, but some hard core reviewers reminded me of my responsibilities to you all. "Write it or lose it"

I swear on a stack of duel monster cards I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this sensational insane misuse of Kazuki Takahashi's wonderful story called YuGiOh. I admit I enjoy sharing my deviate fantasies with you.

There is extreme sexual content in this chapter .So if you are under 16 BYE BYE!!! Although Seto teaches a sex education class in the story I would advise you not to try anything you read here... This is fan fiction so this is my story. It is very sex driven. Here we will explore Seto's dark, sensual nature which I think comes from his past self as the Egyptian priest Seth. I am crazy for flash backs, so prepare to jump. Joey although not officially in the past we have him there is this story and I refer to him as Jou/Joey affectional always. After all he is my love.

Twins, which are nameless but the reviewers love them, so they will be appearing more often in the flashbacks. Right now I call them Big Brother and Little Brother. Hay, any suggestions for exotic names...HELP...

Reviewers are my honored guests with front row seats and a cup of my famous coco . Relax and enjoy the ride. All new comers are most welcome. My dearest fans tell me if you like this because I have lots more for you. As in Songbird it gets better and better, I hope...

**Without further ado ...I present...BeastMaster Chapter 4 ... My Awakening**

**Recap"**Seto, Seto please wake up, we are at the school. You didn't hear a word I said. How could you sleep all the way here? Come on the show might not be over."

His back started to ache from the scratches...

'Shit' thought Seto, 'What did he do now? I know it is you, BeastMaster. Seto's twin, past, or maybe darkest soul, it all spelled trouble. Why can't I remember?...' These thought plagued the CEO and secretly frighten him, which was almost impossible to do. Seto very much aware of his dark nature still denied his true power. Face it his statical mind would never except the truth behind shadow magic. It had no finite.

Seto flinched at the slight pain to his back as Mokuba tugged on his shirt sleeve. "Ok, Mokuba listen it's a show featuring our new design in dueling systems combined with video games. I called earlier . The show will not start until we arrive. You got it. Remember I own the company that made it along with that fool Pegasus. So get it together. I promise to give a little speech too."

"Wow Nii-sama you did that for me. You are the greatest Big Brother in the world. I owe you big time for that. Oh, I'm really sorry about the sex thing , you know. Me and Ryou are not doing anything really, Nii-sama. I just wanted to know, because of your class and all," he smiled.

"Mokuba I said earlier you have lots of time for that. And don't think you can talk your way out of this. I am still going to have a long talk with that damn Bakura and his brother Ryou. If I find you are mixed up in anything involving that fool and his sexed, crazed, perversion of a brother, I will have him send to hell. So if there is something you are not telling me then speak now..."

Mokuba realized he couldn't fool his brother and if he found out Ryou had taken him to his brother's bar ... well Mokuba could not image the outcome. The visions were too horrible to think of. "Damn, why was Seto so uptight anyway. And so bitching smart (bitching his new favorite word.)." Mumbling under his breath.

"Mokuba, What did you say? Speak where I can hear you."

"Ahhh... Nii-sama last weekend me and Ryou we went to Bakura's night club down town and we..." Mokuba could feel the heat coming from Seto's side of the limo. His brother was literally on fire, dragon's breathe. As a child Mokuba always made sure he had a place to run and hide, when Seto took on the personality of his Blue Eyes White Dragon. He would hopefully wait for the fire to die down and Seto would forget or at least go on to something more important. Like running the company. But there was no place to go and hide in the limo and he was no longer a cute little boy, running because he didn't eat his vegetables. This was big.

"It was an all boys club on 2nd street in the red light district. Bakura didn't know we were even there at first. Some guy at the back door let us in because Ryou had a fake ID and I had some money. Ryou told the bartender he was Bakura's brother, so he let us hide behind the bar and watch the boys dance on the stage and around the tables. When Bakura found us because some men were talking, he said as long as we stayed hidden it would be ok, only for that night. Bakura said this was the real world and a little education would do us good. I also said I wouldn't tell you about it. Those boys really had moves to and they were so sexy and cute."

"MOKUBA KAIBA, arggggg!!!!!!! veins were popping out from Seto Kaiba's head.

'Oh shit' thought Mokuba, as he tried to hide under the seat. "Seto, I mean Big Brother that's all we did, was to watch them dance. Bakura got really nervous and he sent us home in a cab. That's all really." Mokuba wanted to die, however crying wasn't a bad idea . His tears also helped him out of tight spots in the past.

Seto's silence was killing the boy. But Seto knew if he said anything it would be the wrong thing, but this would not be the first time he stuck his foot in his month. His angry temper was known throughout the business world .Yet it had never been directed at his baby brother until now. Quietly he gathered his thoughts , in a soft, but commanding voice he spoke. " Mokuba, I do not want you to ever go there again. I would tell you never to see Ryou again but that is your choice. He is most likely as innocent as you. I will refrain from murder this time. But you hold the life of your low life friends in your hand. If I hear of anything along this line, they will die and you will never see the light of day until you reach 21. Do I make myself clear?."

Mokuba looked up at his big brother and nodded his head. He was afraid to speak. Seto reached over and wiped the tears from his eyes and silently helped him exist from the limo.

"Now you are a Kaiba, hold your head up . Lets go to the show . I will make a small speech. This conversation is ended."

"Yes, Nii-sama."

'Ohhh wait till I see that vermin. I knew letting Bakura run my club was a mistake. The fool , how dare he allow Mokuba in there with them old perverted fools. He could have gotta raped or stolen. Shit I'll kill him. What if Mokuba found out about the house and the special favors? The dancers were not only dancers, some were male escorts and he owned the entire operation.' This was to close to home. If anything happed to his brother Seto would die. Seto had not been there for some time. Maybe he needed to go and see just what Bakura was up to. 'I will fire that damn bartender, letting boys hang out at the club and house. Damn Bakura always 1 step behind the law. I should have let his ass rot in jail. Later I have a show and class to teach. Mokuba if anything happens to you.'

Almost 1 hour later he found himself sitting in front of a group of young boys and girls waiting eagerly for today's topic on sex education. Yugi looking a little out of place walked up to Seto sitting at his massive desk and asked him a question. He had to repeat it several times because Seto seemed to be dreaming.

"What did you say Yugi, damn you got to speak up. I can't hear you over all this noise and my head is already pounding."Clearly he was not in a good mood thinking about Mokuba.

"Kaiba , I asked if you had seen Joey around? He wasn't at home this morning."

"Why are you asking me. I don't have a lease for the mutt."

Yugi frowned at the insult because he knew Seto had taken Joey out on a date. However he kept that information hidden.

. " Nothing Kaiba, maybe he is at his sister house and I forgot." Yugi was really concerned but it looked like Kaiba would be of little help. Joey and his love interest, Seto Kaiba. Yugi wondered if they would make it as a couple. Kaiba always teasing his friend. Quickly, because he could see the aeration in Seto's voice he walked away.

Seto really didn't like the fact Joey was not in class, he should have been the first one here. Front row seat, staring with his big beautiful puppy eyes at Seto. Smiling trying not to smile. Blushing and not blushing. It was a routine he started almost a week ago, since Kaiba started teaching the class. Where in the hell was Joey ? He would never miss this chance unless something was wrong. Seto did not like this feeling and he could feel a migraine coming on, only adding to his increasing anxiety. First Mokuba and now his missing pup? Voices could be heard from a far off distance in his mind, but so clear he answered. "Joey, is that you? Joey."

Yugi looked back at Kaiba. He had a confused look on his face and he appeared to be calling out to Joey. His eyes were cloudy and slightly dazed, changing in color from blue to a dark black. It frightened the young duelist to see Kaiba this way. "Kaiba did you call Joey, remember I told you he is missing."

'Damn not now. Was Seth trying to surface again after all this time? It had been almost a year and Seto kept the darkness of his mate Seth hidden and under control. So he thought. But what about the recurring black outs and intense migraines. The strange bites and marks over his skin.The question rose again in his mind. What about the scratches? It had to be Seth, the BeastMaster. The odd looks from his employees at the club and work. Something was not right, and now Joey missing.'

"Yugi, when did you last see the mutt, anyway. I need to record this as an absence or sickness or whatever. Maybe he found a stray dog in heat."

That really pissed the little guy off. He ran back up to Kaiba's desk and whispered low only for his ears to hear. "You can't fool me Seto Kaiba I know you care about Joey, he's in love with you. Joey has been missing for almost a week. I thought he was with you, but if what you say is true he could be in serious trouble. I know he was saving up money for a big weekend with you. He wanted to tell you something and he had a very special gift for you. I don't know where he is and I am really scared."

"Hush Yugi, getting upset is not going to help us find Joey, I need to know everything. I need..."

Seto's head started to hurt really bad and his vision started to blur.

"No!!!! Not now!!! Please not in this class." Clear alarm in his voice and fear. Seto could hear a voice again, more urgently calling out his name. It sounded like Joey somewhere crying, a whimper, a moan, pain. "Not now!!!!"

"Seto, Seto, are you alright? SOMEBODY!!!!! Call a doctor!!!!!I think he passed out...SOMEBODY HELP!!!!!!"

It was too late, distance voices from the past pulled Seto under and took him to a place far away into a dark hole. His mind filled with visions of the present and past. As he fell deeper into the darkness of his heart, he completely lost consciousness and passed out The Beastmaster, (thought to be sleeping) had plans for his precious Seto. It was time Seto remembered who and what he really was. It was time for his awakening.

"Seto, Seto, by dearest prince I know you can hear me. Right now you are unconscious, but fully awake in my world, by magic," whispered Seth.

"Stop it. I am not your prince, there is no past life, you are but a product of stress, that's all. Coffee and work will take care of you. I buried you over a year ago and I can do it again."

" Oh Seto, I see I have not lost my stubbornness after 5000 years. How refreshing it is to talk freely with a mind so beautiful. Did you think I would be contained so easily? AHHH... my baby, myself. It is hard to remember I was ever so innocence. You delight me. Do you not understand we will always be a part of each other? You and I are forever bonded since you awoke your sexual needs. Do you not remember our time with the little whore, you call Bakura. The little thief that runs our home.

"Stop it." Seto could feel a tightness in his groin. "This can't be happening its just a dream."

" Ohhh dose it embraces you to think of it? How he controlled and trained you to enjoy the body of a man. Such pleasures we have. There is always a first with me and visit your past, your power, your cruelty, your lust for life, your lust for a certain young boy."

"No, I will not, I can't, it's not real. Joey are you talking about... cried Seto."

"Enough, I even tire of you, myself, I see you are not ready. You wound my pride with this childishness. Don't disappoint me. You are not the Beast I once was. Maybe its because you have not been hurt enough in love. But that will change shortly. I must make this game more intense. In your world the losses haven't been great enough for you to understand your true nature. This love you feel has made you too soft . It disgusts me to the fullest to see you so meek . This will not be allowed Ahhh... to train and teach you will be my fun. Sleep my beauty, while I dream and remember my lust for a certain young boy. Golden hair, hazel eyes, scented body, and lips of the softest cool silk. Yes in some things we have not changed. You are hiding something from me but I will find out all that you have tried to lock away. But for now I will remember my greatest pleasure. I will remember my greatest loss.

"No cried Seto in his head, voices, blackness..."

**FLASH BACK ... ancient Egypt, Seth's pleasure chambers...**

The twins and Bakura were safety hidden behind drapes watching Seth and Joey . As long as they were quite, Seth enjoyed having an audience. Sometimes Bakura would be asked to join in the games, but this was different. This time he wanted the slave alone. Seth walked up to the youth and stood to the side admiring the art work of his servants. Joey was simply stunning to behold.

Removing the collar from around his neck he laid it on the cushion next to the rope for use at another time.

Without so much as a word he lifted Jou's trembling hand and began to suck on his fingers. Each digit long and slightly rough from the labor of farming. Oh, but that would soon change. Joey would never scar or damage his hands again. Tomorrow the treatment of fine lotion and oils would restore the tender flesh. Drawing a long and textured tongue around and under each digit he took his time. His tongue traveled over and under Jou's palm, stopping only to gage his reaction as he slowly move up to his elbow, pausing only to smell the scent of musk, from the creases in his elbow. Onward to Jou's collarbone and neck. Jou shuttered at the touch. Never had a man touched him this way before. He attempted to pull away but Seth held him firmly and continue to explore his other hand as well. This time he stopped at Jou's ear lobe tugging gently and spoke above a whisper.

"Are you afraid of me?" Not allowing an answer, he forced his wet tongue into Joey's ear and tasted all he could while blowing hot air to cool the nips and bites he inflected on his now sensitive ears. So sweet, Seth could smell the fear in the boy and it excited him greatly. This raw fear of the unknown fueled his nature with images of pleasures ahead.

Joey's eyes widen in shock, the feeling tickled him, yet it made him lightheaded and dizzy."I just want to go home, you don't scare me and you don't care...Just let me go. I'll do anything...Just let me go."

Smirking Seth grasped Joey by his hair, pulling him back exposing his neck and throat, ready for feasting. Everything about the youth excited the prince. For the first time in years he found his equal.

"Yes you will do anything I ask, of that I am sure, for I am your new master." Seto dropped his robe and everyone gasps at the sight. The Priest was completely nude with only tatoos of blue paint covering his body. He was ready for play. Bakura lusting almost reached out to touch him. The twins played with their own organ, starting at the immense size of Seth. One day it would fill them and bring great erotic pleasure. Joey tried to cover his body with his hands, but to little avail.

"You should be very afraid. If I am happy so shall you be. I could cause you great pain and suffering or immense pleasure. Which will it be my pet?" He bit down hard on his neck.

Joey cried out in pain. With his free hand Seth toyed with his nipple, rubbing gentle over the smooth surface, making it very taut and hard to the touch. Never had he tasted such sweet musk from a body before. Seth moved down to his quivering stomach and licked the sweat beading up on Joey's body. His nipples tasted of honey and berries. His servants did a wonderful job. Soon both nipples were bruised and swollen. He could feel a heat raising from Jou's lower body and his own arousal as well. It would take all his will not to take him here and now, for filling long lost heated desires.

A voice so foreign rose from Joey's throat, it sounded like the mewing of a cat or the whimper of a puppy. Clearly in distress. He started to bite his lip and close his eyes, but the prince watching every move he made stopped him cold.

"No my love, open your eyes, I want to see every moment of your pain and pleasure. I want to see your first glimpse of passion, hate, love and desire, all in your eyes. I want you to look at me and know it is I who will possess and satisfy every need and desire you have. Look at me, your master, and call my name. I am your teacher, your trainer. From my passion you drink. It is upon my body you feast. By my will you live." Seto eyes glowed with power. To look at him stole your reality away. Like a huge primitive animal he lusted after the boy. He smelled of the sweet Jasmine from the night before making Jou dizzy. "I am the BeastMaster.

"No, no I have no master ...please...ahhhhh."

Seth moved his tongue down lower to a forbidden place he swirled it around Joey's arousal taking the head deep into his month. Slowly but in one move all of Joey's innocence vanished with the touch of this man. Jou's hips left the velvet cushion only to be firmly brought back in place by Seth. Seth continued to suck his now hardening cock and he marveled at his size. His instinct warned him the boy was near his first orgasm, as the mews turned to moans. Violently his body convulsed and he released his first cum into the month of the Egypt priest. Not missing a drop of the creamy liquid he drank. The salty taste of sweet caviar could not have been more delicious. Holding on to his tender body the priest pushed Joey back against the cushion and pushed his legs open for his view.

Joey's heart beating out of control, his breathing erratic, his body on fire, with everything changing he couldn't think. Could this be good or was he pure evil? What happened to him? He turned his head to the side and tried to stop the burning in his face. He felt so ashamed.

From behind the curtain Bakura watched his Prince. His body so beautiful, long fingers touching, he lips so precious. Oh Seto how I love thee. 'Why do you desire these fools? They do not understand you. I have given up all I own just to sit at our feet. Yet your body is forbidden to me. I who would die for you. But I love you still' These thoughts plagued the thief, yet he would stay forever with his Prince. Even in the after life, by my Egyptian God I would stay. But why was he being so gentle to this little farm boy? You should have taken the youth by now. Something was not right. I don't like this caring, shit.' Bakura continued to touch his body finding little comfort, as he looked on.

"Your first orgasm, I took your seed. Your essence belongs to me." Smirking Seth licked the last drops from the corner of his month. Joey turned away in shame. Seth stole that which was not his to take. He would never forgive him this sin. Jou felt in his heart he had the right of first love. Now he understood the cruelty behind the man. All that belong to a soul mate Seth the BeastMaster would steal.

"No I won't... I will not give in to you..."

Swifty he grasped the scarfs from around his ankle and tied one to each one of Joey's arms near the palms, and his ankles. His eyes never leaving the beauty, Seth found the resistant to his liking. But enough was enough. No slave told him what to do.

Behind the curtains the twins looked on with lust in their eyes. " Damn I wish... wish I could be in his place... place."

The smaller twin, called Little Brother, jumped into Big Brother's lap. He started to grind his penis along side that of his twin's . Only a small loin cloth separated their tender bodies. Touch... touch me Big Brother I feel so hot,... hot." Big brother born only a minute earlier, started sucking his twins nipples. In the past this only made them giggle. Big Brother started to moan and bite harder causing Little Brother to whimper. He like the sound. This time wanted to do more. Often the twins played together with each other but their desires were becoming out of control. "Oh Little Brother... Big Brother... I want a cock...cock..."

Laughing at Big Brother he spoke," You can't go and get a cock, Seto would be mad... mad..."

"We must wait Big Brother. We are for the Prince and Priest." Pouting, Big brother continued to pleasure his younger twin.

"You think I am not your master, we will see," Roughly Seto pushed Joey's legs up to his chest, exposing his genitals. Joey blushed and tried to close his legs, but this was not to be.

"Open them wider, yes. That's better. Now touch it?" You could barely find his delicate opening it was so small . Not a hair or mark could be found. Only oils applied early touched his virgin flesh. Seth had never seen a sight so tempting. For the first time he wanted to handle this with care. A flower .

"I can't, I won't, I won't." Cried the boy." I want to go home."

"Enough of your whining, you are home, you fool. I told you to make me happy, but now you bore me. I will play no more."

" Yes" take him, him... shouted the twins in silence. Take him my prince...prince. Let us all play... play together..."

Seth took both of Joey's hands and tied them together with scarfs behind his back. Cupping his balls in his hand, he held them stroking the tender mounds with care. Gently he took them in his month while watching Joey's response as he toyed. With his middle finger he probed his opening and pressed in slowly. Tears formed in the corner of Jou eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Two fingers and the lone tear rolled down his cheek. The tear seemed to rest for a moment frozen in time and fell to his stomach rolling off onto the velvet surface. One tear and then another, they fascinated the Prince and he caught the salty goodness as he fingered his pet. One hand held Joey open and the other trained him. Just as the crying started it stopped when Seth found his sweet spot. The sensation broke down all Jou's resistant and he gave in to the need. Grinding against Seth's hand for more Seth only smiled. Jou was in a sexual haze, his first. He continued to allow the boy his pleasure and waited till his release was almost there and pulled his fingers free. Smiling wickedly at the confused youth. Jou leaned forward wondering what had happened and why he started to feel pain.

Seth had removed his fingers and tied of his genitals with a silk scarf. Joey howled in pain...

"Who is the giver of your pain and pleasure? Who is your master ? CALL MY NAME?"

"No I won't, I won't give in ...I won't...ahhhhh...I" The pain started from his toes and traveled to his stomach. He was on fire and needed something. Only something this man had, his tormentor, his soon to be lover.

With one hand he lifted the trembling youth up and carried him to a wall. Joey was tied to a leather rope much like Seth's whip and suspended from the ceiling. Seth not being really cruel or stupid rolled over a stool so his feet could touch the bottom relieving the pressure of hanging from his lower body. Slowly so as to cause little damage but some pain he freed Joey from the scarf surrounding his cock.

His breathing became pants as he struggled for air. Seto massaged his swollen genitals and Joey came all over Seth's hand feeling pleasure and pain again for the second time in his life.

"Who is your master? Call my name?" Should we return to the pleasure or continue with the pain?" Not waiting for an answer Seth drew the leather whip across his back. The ends curled around Joey leg and he cried out .

Again, and again he tasted the bite of the whip after 4 lashes he cried no more. Maybe he could just pass out. Yet the whip seem to be coated with a fine lotion which brought about sensations of heat and cool each time a lash whipped around his body. He could only react, by moving.

Seth walked up close and whispered to his pet." It pains me greatly to punish you so, but you have been a bad boy. You know what I want. Who is your master?

Joey looked up at Seth and spoke "You are my master," He closed his eyes in shame. All his fight gone. His body sore and in pain. I need...

"Yes that is right. Now call my name."

The words formed in his mind and he spoke them with fear and excitement, "BeastMaster"

Bakura watching Seto and Joey started to masturbate.Yes this was his Prince. It woud be over for the blond. Seth had broken him. Just another boy and Bakura would be back. Ohh but the prince did not ask him to join and he still felt he was a bit to gentle. "What's this I hear?." Bakura could hear moaning and see a little movement on the floor behind the other drape. But there was no one here in the chamber but the twins and ... yes the twins... What mischief were they up to... It was very difficult to move yet he managed to walk the short distance to the wall.

"Well what have we here?"

" Both twins looked up at the master servant and smiled. They were completely naked and both aroused. Big Brother was in distress and needed relief. Both blushed and stared openly at Bakura and his current sexual state. Big brother rose from the floor and leaned against Bakura's muscular leg. Taunting him with his big emerald green eyes he waited for a response.

"Brother what ... what are we doing? We are for Seth...Seth. Not this one. No...No... But Big brother wanted something that only Bakura could give him and he wanted it now.

"Yes what is it you want, little one," demanded Bakura as he lifted the boy up into his arms. He wrapped his legs around Bakura's waist, leaned his narrow chest into Bakura, expressing his need. Next he whispered in his ear licking it as Seto had done to Jou.

"It hurts down there. I need... need... we need a doctor. Can you help... ." The twins knew this was very dangerous but watching and listening to the Priest and Joey had sent all three deviants over the edge. The other twin leaned up against Bakura 's leg and looked up at his brother in Bakura 's arms. He started to cry because he could feel the pain caused from his brother's erection. They did every thing together and if his brother wanted to play with the servant then they would play together.

"Come, before I came to the palace I was known as a doctor of many talents. Perhaps I still have a few tricks." He reached out his hand to the little brother. Together all three left the chamber, while Big Brother continued to suck on Bakura's ear. Bakura angry at Seth for not including him in the awakening of Jou, decided he should have a little fun to...ahhhhh...yes.

Seth untied Joey and carried him to his private chamber and laid him down to bed. "You will rest now my pet. Who is your master?"

"I belong to you, my Prince," His eyes were filled with tears. He cried openly while looking into the ocean that reflected forever in Seth blue eyes. Ever muscle felt alive and somewhere deep down inside he knew he wanted more. This was the horrible truth behind the training. Yes, Seth had hurt him but he also awakened desires Joey did not know existed. The ocean in his eyes rolled with waves yet there Joey found calm waters to float in. Is this his life, pain, fear, defeat, and pleasure. No he had to get away.

With his fingers, Seth opened Joey's mouth and encouraged him to suck. He could still taste his own body essence, which Seth has stolen. His fingers explored and Seth showed him how to feed. Slowly he replaced his fingers with his tongue. Joey greedily open his mouth drawing as much as he could. Seth comforted him with the long kiss drawing Jou to complete submission. He felt arms wrap around his small frame and all the pain seemed to disappear. His eyes closed and a deep slumber over took his used body.

Seth looked down at the boy and sighed. Tonight he only awakened desires the boy had never known. But the time for play was over. Never had he spent so much time with a boy before. He should have taken Joey and made him his . In his mind he felt the thrust and knew it would bring him pleasure. He remembered his tiny opening and pulled Joey closer to his chest. He would not share this one. He belonged to him . Where did Bakura go anyway? Closing his eyes, he dreamed of the piercing. Yess...

Got to get some sleep, its 1:00am ... I go to work at 5:00am. Please excuse all mistakes. But please review, Hell you guys got to love me for this I am a sleepless wonder and its all for you...

Hay, really need Two exotic names for my twins...Please. DragonLady222. I know you are out there, as I promise this one is for YOU...BrightestStar...shine on...thanks for waking me up.

Sakura really means faith in me...Love you all SHERABO...


	5. Chapter 5

**Beast Master**

**I **swear on a stack of duel monster cards I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this sensational insane misuse of Kazuki Takahashi wonderful story called YUGIOH. I admit I should be institutionalized in the shadows for some of the things I am about to write And I pledge to continue to write if you will continue to review and read. Unleash the Beast in me...

Reviews and fans of Beast Master I am honored by your support and patience . I only hope I can continue to entertain you ... I will not take long for the next update. Because the chapter is burning to go it's really the dream scape of this one. Finally I have Joey in the story...smiles...

Recap: Seth is tormented by his past life, its appears he was a cruel sexual being called the BeastMaster. But BeastMaster is back and wants to live. Joey has become his next target and Seth is trapped in a game of mind control. Who will win... Read... Seth passed out in class and Seth takes control...

Chapter 5: My Prince, The Lesson Part 1.

The CEO had been transported to a private hospital (which he own), immediately after he passed out in the classroom. The entire school bussed with gossip as to what happened to Kaiba. This was big news because Seto Kaiba never would do something so normal as faint. Yugi handled the whole affair quickly because he knew Kaiba didn't like his private life aired or on display.

Standing next to the bed, Yugi started to talk to Kaiba worry on his features. What a mess the day turned out to be.

"Kaiba I don't understand this. One moment you were asking me about Joey's whereabouts and then you fainted. Seto please wake up?." Tears started to form in his eyes. The shock of seeing Kaiba's lifeless body so still lying on the bed, frighten little Yugi to the core. This couldn't be happening to Kaiba, for he'd always been so strong.

Tristan looked from Yugi to Kaiba," He can't hear you, Yugi. Look at him, he looks like a ghost."

"Tristan don't say anything, if that's all you have to say," A tear rolled down his cheek. Yugi felt a little guilty because he and Kaiba were arguing before he passed out. "How do you know anything? What are we going to do? Where's Mokuba? Did you call the school, Tristan?"

"Yugi slow down man, when did you become the leader of the Kaiba fan club." Tristan couldn't understand his concern for the CEO.

" Tristan, I know what you are thinking, but Kaiba is always there on the outside looking in at us. Even with his sarcasm, he'd never hurt us. Tristan we don't have to like Kaiba, it's enough that Joey does." Without realizing his actions Yugi took Seto's it felt so cold.

"Ya, you're right. Tea went to the school to get Mokuba. They wouldn't let him leave alone. This is just too freaky. Look at his eyes." Tristan moved away from the bed, he felt like Kaiba still had complete control, staring at him was not a good thing to do if you wanted to see tomorrow.

Carefully Yugi laid Kaiba's hand back on the bed. "The doctors said he had no brain damage. It's like he is sleeping. He needs to wake up soon or something bad might happen. I think it's a nightmare, like shadow games and he can't move. Look at his eyes, you can see them moving through the lids."

"Yugi what's really going on? You gotta tell me. Seto doesn't faint. Where is Joey? You know how that jerk feels about Seto. He's going to freak out with this man."

Suddenly Mokuba burst into the room, screaming, "Big Brother, Yugi what happened to Nii-sama? He's so still." Mokuba leaned over the bed while the doctors tried to restrain him.

Seth had a grip on Seto's mind. Yet he could hear their voices. He struggled to open his eyes and talk but no words came out. The pain to his temples pinched every nerve in his body. In this paralyzed state he could only watch, as images of a forgotten past played in front of his mind. He appeared to be in a chamber of sorts with pillows and strange furniture everywhere. Sometimes the images were clear but the people only appeared as shadows. Voices strangely familiar greeted him. Even Bakura the thief along with Joey could be heard. Two small figures with dark emerald eyes stared back at him, through the shadows.

'_What have you done to me, Seth?' _Somehow Seto knew his blackouts and Joey's disappearance were connected to his dark side. _'I have to block all thoughts of my puppy, he may be in danger.'_

I thought Seth had been sealed away in my mind, but I think he is here. I 've got to wake up. Help me, Yugi, please. Seto tried to move his hand to give Yugi a sign but the duelist started to back away from the bed. His hope was lost.

Yugi backed away and stood next to Tristan in the corner, while Mokuba talked to his brother. Everything came crushing down on him as he started to relive the events of the past 2 weeks with his Yami. Maybe between the two of them they could find some answers...

**3 weeks ago...**

"Yugi, come on man, I need you to help me out here." Joey needed to get some money for a special gift to give to Kaiba his new boyfriend. So he came up with this idea to make money, waiting on tables at a gay strip bar.

" Joey, I really don't like this place or the idea, it's to dangerous." But with his friend he would brave the dangers. Besides Joey would surly need someone to get him out of trouble.

Just a few days ago he'd bought his fake ID from some gangster on 5th Street. All his savings went towards buying it. The ID passed him off as 19, cool. It was important he get this job to buy Seto a special gift and take him to this new fancy restaurant on the south side.

"Yugi if I impress him, well he might like me more." Red dotted the youth's cheeks just thinking about Seto. It's true Seto still teased him and called him mutt, but it was different now.

"Joey, look you've already went out, so that means something. Kaiba has never dated anybody around here. I think you got it made. He likes you man." Now Yugi blushed. It sounded strange talking about dating. And to find out your best friend was gay and in love with his enemy, wow.

"Yugi, this date I'm planning got to be special. I want him to be surprised and happy. Seto is always paying and I want to show him I can take him out to. I can make loads of money in no time. Just face it man, with my looks and charm, I'll have them old farts drooling. You'll see just a few weeks and I quit."

It was late as the two continued to walk down the dark alley. Joey's aim to convince Yugi this plan could work failed miserably. His knees were shaking, and the bowel started to raise up from his stomach.

"But Jounouci, I heard really bad things. Boys go in and disappear. What if something happens?" Yugi stopped in his tracks hoping for one last chance to stop his friend.

"Hay, whose going to miss me. I got you and I know you won't let anybody hurt me." Joey winked at his friend as they continued to walked deeper in the darkness finally the ally turned onto a dimly lite street. They ended up standing in front of a large steel door. It was the exit to an all male club where boys waited on tables, danced or became escorts to older men. Joey heard on the streets they were looking for fresh young studs. Lots of money to be made. He'd found the ad over the Internet at the local library. At the club customers drank, ate food, and watched a stage show. Dancers moved in and out down the isles between tables and put on a show of their own for additional tips. Yugi drew Joey's picture and posted it on the site. The site contacted Joey and now he was here for a live interview with Yugi as his protection.

A large smelly man escorted them to a small room and asked them to leave their bags in the hall. "Don't want you stealing or taking anything." He smiled showing a row of chipped teeth.

"You're a pretty little thing with those red and gold bangs. Come to daddy and show me what you got."

"Joey!" Yugi cringed at the words of the bouncer, almost wetting his pants he was so scared. He didn't like this man. He was discussing and smelled of beer mixed with cheap cigarets.

"Get away from him you freak. He's not here for the job. I'm the one you want. Yugi just wait outside." Joey glared at the bouncer and prayed silently to himself. He hoped his Kaiba glare worked.

"No matter to me who comes, you'll do just fine. Take off you clothes and put this on." Smiling the man made it clear he would not be leaving.

"I'm only going to be waiting on tables, that's it," screamed Joey, "I ain't wearing that thing."

" Yea you're so right, not with that pretty face and those long legs boy, boss will have plans for you. Maybe after he's done I can have a go at you. Take it off or leave! I got work to do."

"Joey lets go," Yugi standing by the door wanted to run. Instead he opened the door hoping Joey would follow.

"No Yugi, I need this. It will be ok. Just wait for me outside," Joey held his head up and smiled as Yugi disappeared behind the door. After he stripped and put on the black G-String he walked down a long hall to another room where he was joined by two other boys. So terrified of his future but with hope he remembered why he wanted this job. His big date with Seto. You see Joey was hopelessly in love.

There were two other boys, Ryou and Duke already in the room. Ryou the younger was quite a beauty, with his long white hair and golden brown eyes. Duke looked dark and mysterious, especially with the dice hanging from his left ear.

Joey decided he liked Ryou and stood next to him for a little support. He felt he'd seen the boy before, maybe at school. "Hay how long have you been waiting."Ryou wore a pink G -String around his tiny hips. His pale skin glowed softly against his stark white hair. Cheeks naturally flushed with eyes almost as wide as Yugi, he liked the kid. Innocence and fear plainly covered his girl like features. How did a boy like that end up here? Joey felt an connection to the boy and decided they would be friends, if both got the jobs. Already things were looking up.

"Listen up everyone, you here to prove you got it. Now turn around slowly in a circle . Bend over and touch you toes with your hands. Wiggle your ass while you're at it. Ya that's it. Real nice Randy ... Ryou... I think I'll call you Snowflake, on account of that hair. Ryou shivered in his pants and leaned a little towards Joey stopping the show, at the nickname. He'd always been picked on at school, but this man had lust in his eyes.

"What's going on, 'Goldie locks', he and you lovers or something. Get over to the center of this room and do your thing, Snowflake. Daddy wants a closer look."

Joey got as far as wiggle your ass and froze. " No man I ain't doing this shit."

"Listen stud muffin, you want tips or what. Where do you think you are, ' Tea's ice cream palace?' Like I said before you can leave."

Joey gave a little wiggle and added the finger for a little flare. "Up yours, you prick."

The bouncer just blew a ring of nasty smoke at Joey, causing him to cough "Oh that is coming soon Goldie Locks."

The bouncer/ interviewer focused his attention back to little Ryou. "Good now run you hands along your body, twist, down your sides. No, no not like that. Can't you dance boy?"

"Max! Get you ass in here. I need you to show these babies how the job is done around here. The boss needs some new blood, a fresh act. A tall blonde hair man came from a side door and stood in front of Ryou. First he caressed his own body and next started to run his hands along Ryou's face and down his chest. Drawing lazy circles around Ryou nipples his hands travel down to his crouch and he slipped them into Ryou's G - String .

Ryou whimpered at the invasion and shifted slightly. "Please stop."

"Silence , my little Snowflake, don't move or say a word. Don't make a sound." The tall blonde licked Ryou neck whispering in his ear. "You have to let the guest touch you a little bit and not upset him with your winning. He has 1 minute to be entertained. The blonde squeezed his genitals and moaned at the softness of Ryou innocence. His baby soft skin felt like cool silk, especially the hair around his cock. He withdrew his hand and smiled at the blushing Ryou. Ryou turned away in complete shame, fighting the tears swelling up in his eyes.

Joey eyes widen in disbelieve . _'Could he do this? Even for Seto?' _

The bouncer taken up with Ryou continued to focus all his attention on the flushed youth. His innocence set the man on pins and needles. "Now my precious Snowflake turn around and bend over. Yes that's it all the way down."

The blonde went over to a cabinet and brought out a small box which contained tubes of lube. He took out a red tube and squeezed some onto the thick fingers of the bouncer, moistening them his eyes never leaving Ryou redden ass. Two fingers disappeared inside Ryou's ass and he bites down on his lips trying not to cry. A small whimper coming from his lips was all he could manage. The bouncer rotated his fingers around and scissored the young man before pulling out with a smirk on his lips. "That's how you make tips boys."

Come on who's next. Ryou instinctively ran over to Joey and reached up to him. Joey held him in his arms while he cried. "I need the money, my dad ran away from home and my mom's sick. It's just me and my older brother and he works long nights at a bar," he sniffs and squeezed Joey hard. Little did Ryou know he had walked right into the same house his brother worked. You see just like Kaiba , Bakura protected his brother from his true line of work. " I just want to help."

"Oh look Max how my little Snowflake runs to his lover, maybe we can get them to do an act together. I bet the boss would just love to see them."

Joey tried to quiet Ryou with soft words, but his resolve was breaking and the tears flowed. "Look man how old are you?"

"I'm only 14 years" Ryou spoke in a whisper, he didn't want the guys to hear him.

"WHAT! Man you need to go home, you ain't gotta do this." Ryou wiped his eyes and pouted. "There gotta be another way to help out at your house."

"You're a sick bastard. Why don't to get someone in your class?. Dirt bag."

The bouncer started towards Joey, and Ryou screamed. "Why you little punk, I'll take you right here and now. I'll rip your little ..."

The tall blonde reached out and stopped the fool. " Now think of all the trouble you'd be in. No touching the merchandise, no bruising. Come on you know the rules. You examine and I teach. Master gets to play."Max only smiled.

It had been years ago yet he could still remember when he lost his virginity. He only hoped the Master would let him take Ryou. That would be a treat indeed. Thoughts ran through his head of the special show he could preform. Max was getting old and the Big Boss likes them young. He needed a new act for the private lounge. Time was of the essence.

His next stop would be to talk to Bakura, Big Man to the owner of the house. He wanted this boy bad. Bakura would be willing but sometimes the Big boss was so soft with the young ones. Lately his appearance in the house brought fear to all. His cruelty to the boys made everyone hide if they could. Something was different about the young owner. Bakura smiled a lot when the boss came around. Often the two spent long hours in his private office. Strange noises could be heard through the door. Nobody said a word It was not a secret, boys went in and didn't come out. Bakura had reopened a secret wing in the club a few weeks ago.

Duke, went over to the blonde and started to preform. He had no illusions of the job, this wasn't his first time. He'd heard this was a clean place and he'd make a lot of money. Maybe in a year he could retire and get into movies. Duke wanted to be a toy to the first rich fool he could fine. He was willing and ready to be a sex slave and do what ever his clients desired.

"Next, yea come here Blondie," by now both men were panting. Duke knew how to entertain. His body swayed to music only he could hear.

'No way you're going to poke my hole. That not going to happen.' He though about the money and his date. It was the longest 5 minutes of his life. The bouncer took a little longer but he didn't shed a tear. No, Joey didn't cry. Only a soft whisper of his loves name, "Seto I love you."

Both men washed their hands in a basin behind some curtains and sent the boys next door to get dressed. Ryou still had tears in his eyes and refused to make eye contact with anyone but Joey. Everyone set in lounge chairs and waited to see if they got the jobs. Max spoke first.

"Listen up boys, you are now employed by the house. This is a private club and no bringing friends around. If you are seen making your own deals, trust me you will get hurt. These are your outfits. He threw 3 sets of G strings , half top which stopped just below the nipples, and a pair of break away pants. It is your job to keep them clean. The pants are for the private lounge which you will work once a week, more if you're good." Max winked at Snowflake.

"Remember no touching while waiting on tables, unless they tip and then it has to be supervised. One minute only. Now in the lounge probing is allowed two minutes only. But we do have specials, for the right price Blondie if you looking for some fast money. I think the boss will like you."

"Whatever bastard, you can only wish."

"See you tonight at 10pm, don't be late." Max winked at Ryou and blew Joey a kiss.

"Damn sick bastards," Joey took Ryou's hand and walked him out where Yugi waited . "Listen Ryou I don't think you should come back here. That bouncer has a thing going for you and he looks dangerous."

"But what if they come lookin' for me." Ryou eyes widen with fear. He looked to Yugi for answers.

"Man you're just a kid. What they goin' say or do. They got boys working tables after hours. Just go and don't look back. I'm sure your brother wouldn't want you here." Joey wished he had a brother, well there was his sister, but he never got the chance to see her.

Ryou took the outfits and handed them to Joey. "What about you, Joey? We should all leave this place."

"I'll be fine. I have a mission, don't worry it won't be for long." Yet Joey though his good looks would keep him out of trouble. He'd try and talk his way around that private lounge and still make money. Just 2 weeks that's all I need.

Joey's plans have a way of going wrong. Yugi didn't think anything had change overnight.

"Joey this is bad, you got to leave just like Ryou." Yugi screamed at his friend trying to talk some sense into his head.

"Later man, just go," Ryou ran and never looked back, while Yugi just walked with his friend out into the daylight. 10 pm tonight Joey would be back and this was the first of many nights the beginning of his nightmare.

Yugi always watchful noticed his friend started losing weight. He had dark circles under his eyes and a lot of his laughter vanished. Why doesn't anybody else see Joey is changing? " Joey you said 2 weeks and now it is three. Why are you still doing this? You look like hell. How you going to keep working at night and stay in school. JOEY you gotta stop this madness now, please And what are you doing?

"Just one more week they moved me to a different place and I can make enough to quit in 2 more days. That all Yugi and me and Kaiba will have a week end to remember, I promise." I'm going to ride with Duke so you ain't gotta come and get me tonight. It's a special party at some rich boys house. It's all goin' be good."

"Joey this can't be good." Yugi could feel the hairs on his neck tingle.

"Yugi it's not like that, I ain't done nothing, only dancing no sex, really." Yugi blushed at the answer to the unspoken question. " OK, Joey but I will be waiting for you."

See you in school next week. That was the last thing Yugi remembered, Joey's big smile. He never saw his friend again.

"Yugi, Yu...gi... Can you hear me. Look I think Seto moved his fingers. Its looks like he is pointing at you." Mokuba tried to get Yugi attention he appeared to be dreaming.

Yugi came out of his day dreaming and watched as Seto hand gripped the bed sheet. His face contorted into a frown of deep concentration as he struggled to wake up. But Seth had been watching so many years, waiting for over 400 years for this day. A day to live again to be reborn. He would not give up on his prince without a fight. Seth would not go under again. Never to the dark places of Seto's mind again.

"No, my beauty the games are over. I know what you are trying to do. Ah ... how I adore you, your weak attempts to subdue me. Do you not understand it is your sexual nature that gives me strength? I know there is someone you crave, you desire, you want, with all your soul. You want to possess and claim him. It's the Beast in you that only he will control. It is your desire for him that has released me. Yet you do not want to share, you hide this passion from me. How selfish, but I will find him, my Seto, myself. Never mind my pet, you still have much to learn. The teaching begins now...Look , look deep into your soul and see who you really are..."

If Seto refuse to release Seth in this time he would keep him sealed away in the past. It made little difference to him where he lived. Seth could come out on his own especially if Seto became sexually aroused. By the Gods, all these years of waiting for special spells to release him. All it took was Seto's awaking as a young boy at his father's club.

"Yes Seto, the time is now..."

Seto screamed in agony, his heart flat lined and the monitor went blank... Seth in control, laughed at the Seto as he took him to the chamber of delights, this time the faces were not shadows, but very visible. Seto was in hell...

Wow, Joey will Seto be alright...

Ohh... my kind of story ...

Can't see the next page, give it to me...

Where is my candle, I can't see the writing...

Will somebody turn on the lights, Get your hands out of my pants...

This is scary...

Joey, Ryou, Makik have you guys seen my script.

NOOO...

Review, it only gets better...smiles...SLEEP...midnight writer...later...

R&R will make it happen Loves to you all, DragonLady222 meet Abdukrahman and Abdulkareem winner of twins name search. THANKS...


	6. Chapter 6

I swear on a stack of duel monster cards I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this sensational insane misuse of Kazuki Takahashi's wonderful story, called YuGiOh.

Oh, but introducing Abdulkareem, little brother, called Kareem, means generous, for short. Abdulrahman, big brother, called Rahman, means gracious, for short. These are two little deviate boys Seth adopted as royal wards in his court, readers have come to love them and their twisted ways so they are here to stay. Thanks Dragonlady222 for the wonderful names.

**ATTENTION**

If you like it light and fluffy read something else, try Songbird. This is dark, twisted, and sex driven from beginning to end. It's the darkness in us all. Explore Seth, the sensual side of Seto, Under sixteen stop now. Love a little pain and suffering read on!!!...I told you...

Reviews any age accepted !!!... haha...see how twisted...read on...

**Chapter 6: My Prince, The Lesson Part ll**

**Recap: **This time the faces were not shadows, but very visible. Seto was in hell...

You think you're in hell Seto. It's a hell of your own making, my prince of denial. Seth began to explore chambers locked in Seto mind. He tried to shield his private thoughts from his dark side, but the effort pained his already weaken body. The truth of Seth's power over him started to sink in painfully, as darkness took his soul. After Seth appeared at his father's whore house, years ago Seto allow him his pleasures for awhile. Eventually the young genius grew tired of the games, and closed down the house and kept the club open with dancers and escorts to keep control over his more lucrative business associates. Happy drunk men talked a lot and could easily be swayed to do things. The business remained clean. "Yugi, Mokuba I'm right here. Look at me. Don't let them drug me anymore, I don't need this. Just give me a little time, I will beat this monster in my mind." It appeared he ignored Seth and Seth grew on his own craving freedom and a means to escape.

Seth could hear all Seto's thoughts, loud and clear, "Monster, you dare to call me such a crude name. Why do you fight me so, we are one, my love, myself? Once Seto we ruled a nation . Atem my cousin, my Pharaoh put the world at our feet. I had mothers offer their sons to me just to teach them the art of love. I could do as I pleased. Now in this time you beg for affection and wait for this thing called love. I am love."

Seth drove deeper into Seto's subconscious thoughts, drawing Seto to the areas of his mind long forgotten. You see unlike Yugi Seto never really believed in the past but it was there all the time. "It is you who are the cruel one. I find my trusted servant waits on tables, in this time a mere maid to men of low class. Yet to me he was the prince of thieves, and giver of all my pleasure and pain. I denied him his rewards, my dear Bakura. But I have awakened his true self and he knows now the pleasures I had denied him. Did you not wonder where the scratches on your back came from? We have had long nights together Bakura and I...ahhh ... yes... my lustful deviant. His mind has grown to erotic proportions over the years which I find entertaining. Unlike you it is a pleasure to serve him, he yearns for everything and loves too hear the retelling. To know his twisted sexual appetites were for filled in the past makes him more lustful now. Oh yes, my dear sweet Bakura, my faithful servant."

Seth tried desperately grabbing at the sheets with both hands to get the attention of Yugi. Could he really have had sex with Bakura and not remember? Only his eyes moved rapidly under the lids.

Seth continued with his torment of Seto, "I have commanded armies and subdued nations. You go to this thing called school and slave to idiots. I answer to no man, only my king. Seto I will show you hell and also pleasure. A sweet place I call home my chamber of delights. This time the lesson begins in truth, all shadows are gone. You will see my pleasure and taste my desire. For there is but one love and he betrayed me. In all the worlds, no one rivaled his beauty. I would have given him the world in time. I have found my love again in this time, in this place. He lives in a place called a gay club. As in my past my Bakura has sent him to me as well. He still remembers my taste for a golden hair beauty. He is quite an innocence, this boy, but I will change all that soon. To delight in his body again. You will be the instrument of his punishment. Through you I will complete his shame for I've never forgotten the great pain he brought me so long ago, watch and see how he made me suffer."

Seto's body felt distance yet present. He could feel a cool breeze brush over his skin and the scent of flowers in the air. 'How could this be?' In the darkness a small window appeared and it drew him in almost like the lense of a camera, he focused on the picture before his eyes. Seth only laughed as he opened the gates to Seto's hell. He remembered...

Jou chambers...

Seto could see a set of long legs dangling over a small pool, knees kicking up waves in the water. His thighs slightly bronze from the sun and shapely in a soft muscular way. Seto could feel his groin tighten. Only Joey brought that sensation once when Seto glanced at him in the shower during gym. It was like watching Joey in his bright yellow swimming trunks at Mokuba's party last year. 'My gods, I can't think of him now, I must protect my puppy.'

As the lens of his mind opened wider Seto saw blond hair and thick bangs cover the young man's head. He wore a golden collar around his neck and pretty chains on his arms. He seemed to be in heavy thought bending down, shoulders slumped. His face not very visible so the features were unclear. 'I know this boy but how?' Thought Seto.

Seth a little confused over Seth's reaction to his lover allow Seto to muse over the situation, while he watched Jou wading in his private pool. Soon he would come to him and Seto would learn the truth behind the BeastMaster and feel the passion of his untamed desires.

It has been a week since Seth presence in the chamber of delights. "Could I really miss him thought the slave? His touch, his hands, holding me, wrapped up in his chest so firm and comforting. But most of all Jou missed his smell. Seth terrified him yet he held him gently in his arms while he cried. I don't understand my need for this torment I am a slave, nothing but a play thing to him, yet I desire his touch. He buried his head in the folds of his loin cloth and wept. I must be strong for my sister. Somehow I have got to escape this sweet prison. Sweet prison, yes it could only be described as such . The beauty behind his chambers would comfort a king. Yet the invisible bars existed on all four walls. The exits were all guarded by huge men in armor. Jou could eat as often as he please only the finest sweets and fruits. He walked the gardens every day, relaxing and playing in his private pool.

The only pain he felt came from Seth. No one dare to harm him in anyway. Seth made it clear Joey was very precious to him. Anyone would have been happy. Joey missed his mother's sweet voice singing love songs while she worked. Mostly he missed his only sister, and true friend. Joey felt he'd betrayed her trust and this he could not live with. Escape was necessary and saving her even if it meant his life.

Bakura ever watchful of the princes' pet decided to take the time and wash Jou early. You see Seth demanded a daily cleaning covering every inch of Jou's body. He wanted Jou soft and subtle to his touch. His time was almost near.

"So you miss your Master, or maybe you are afraid he has found a new love. Someone who will love him and not fight his charms. You are the fool, or perhaps it is to your liking to be alone, never to see your sister again." Bakura loved to torment Jou daily, especially his lack of experience in how to please his master. Why do you think he has left you all alone? I think he knows you are worthless," laughed Bakura. In truth Bakura knew they were all preparing Jou for his big night. Seth wanted the boy more than any others brought to the castle before.

"I don't believe you. I will see him again and my family again, I will." heaved Jou between his tears.

"Stop that crying, or maybe you think it will soften him up." Bakura circled the youth and grabbed the soiled loin cloth from his waist. "You ruin his precious silks with your nasty waters. Your body still sheds the food of peasants . I smell the meats in your tears. You are unclean, not fit for his affections."Bakura ripped the cloth in half, causing Jou to finch and cover his body. Bakura still frightens him with his powerful voice and rough behavior.

"Just shut up, you mean nothing to me and I know you can't hurt me." Joey wiped his tears away with his hands...

"Stop it Jou, not with your hands," little brother, Abdulkareem, came running from behind the shadows and planted his little body in Jou lap. Emerald eyes dancing in mischief as he licked the tears away from Jou's face with his pink tongue. Smiling at Bakura who looked on with amusement he made the movements slow and seductive. "There this will not bruise any tissue." Joey gasps at the act and blushed.

Bakura enjoyed the show Abdulkareem, little brother, his little kitten put on for him. He smiled biting his own lip as he continued to watch Kareem for short, as he climbed down and walked towards him, Abdukrahman ,big brother not fare behind. He remembered the night not long ago with his little minx the joys they both brought him. It happened on the night Seth first whipped Jou. Bakura knew his days were numbered once Seth found out about the twins, but he was so upset with his prince. Bakura in his jealous rage and sexual high defiled them. Seth would have his head.

Abdulkareem, called Kareem was the younger of the two twins. Abdukrahman the older called Rahman for short was Kareem's big brother. These were royal twins of rare beauty brought to the palace at the tender age of three by their mother. Seto loved them from the start and placed a royal seal on them. This prevented anyone from harming the twins in anyway. Yugi thought they were adorable and were allowed free run of the palace. Oh my the twins were adorable but being raised by Seth and Bakura their sexual desires ran to the deviant side. They were really bad little boys hungry for delights, normal kids never knew existed.

"Listen Jou, I can hurt you in ways, Seth will never know. Maybe we will start with the golden rope. Or maybe we will start with your sister. She is pure and ready to wed. Maybe I could give her to Malik your friend, he desires her so." Bakura smirked.

Reaching for courage Joey leaped up and grabbed Bakura around the neck, "You monster I'll kill..."

Bakura broke the move with a swift hand movement and pinned Joey down straddling him on the cool marvel tiling that surrounded the pool. "Ah... So there is fire behind those hazel eyes. Look Kareem how they burn with hatred for me. I love this. Or is it desire Rahman I see."

"Bakura, Bakura, don't hurt...hurt...him. Master will be mad...sad...sad..." The twins sang in

tune.

"Please Bakura, help me. Help me to escape, I'll do what you want," Jou pleaded with the servant. I know you don't like me here in the palace. I would leave and never return. Send me to a far away country and you will never hear from my sister or myself again. This I swear on my life. Just let me go," Jou struggled against the bonds of his strong arms.

"So now we are friends. Good how quickly you learn your place." It was no secret Bakura didn't like the caring Seth gave this boy. It was a first. He should have taken him and left the pieces for others or at least given him to me by now. Yet he had not pierced his nipples with rings to be led around like the dog he is. His gentle nature with the boy pissed the thief off. The special chambers, his pool and all the jewels around his tiny waist and ankles. How revolting the BeastMaster's show of affection for this creature. Jou had somehow entered the BeastMaster's heart, but this would end very soon. No, the only person to gain Seth's love would be he. Perhaps the boy had a brain in his empty head.

"Maybe in time I will help you and your sister, but you will obey me now slave of Seth."

"Yes, I will obey you Bakura," Joey lowered his head, his life slowly began to turn into a living hell.

"Rahman prepare his bath, he stinks of old food," Rahman giggled and left to do his shore.

"Kareem come with me I have need of your assistant in the massage room." Kareem smiled and walked Bakura to the massage room to prepare some oils Seth brought from his private collection mixed especially for Jou's body. Kareem eyes followed Bakura as he paced up and down ranting about the slave. Seizing the change he wrapped his petite body around his right leg. Bakura stopped and looked down at his kitten, my sweet wild cat. Kareem purred and started to lick his thick bronze muscled leg stopping just under the loin cloth. Bakura reach down and ran his fingers through Kareem's tight curls and marveled at their softness, like cotton.

Missing his twin, Rahman left the bath and followed the sounds of moaning coming from behind the curtain in the massage parlor. His brother wrapped around Bakura's leg had his shaft in hand running smooth strokes up and down. Rahman wasted little time in joining the fun. "Why not leave the other leg unattended?" So finding his place on Bakura's subtle body he began to massage his leg continuing on to Bakura's backside.

Bakura gasp at the pleasure almost falling to the floor. "By the gods I have created such animals." The boys continued to play , stroking, covering his hard cock which lay flat against his stomach and reached up toying with his nipples. Bakura unable to stand the pressures grabbed them both by their curly locks and dragged them into his private chambers.

"Oh brother, he's going to be quick and rough...rough... I don't want it ," cried Kareem. " Can't he be soft... gentle...gentle." Kareem started to cry as he looked up at Bakura who still held them both in his strong hands perched on each side of his body. "You hurt me the last time."

"Enough of your whining, pleasure me now. Make me come. Your lips are so...ahhh...yes...Yes faster, faster, that's it , that's so good. Bakura took soft deep breathes while Kareem looked on dreamy eyes, afraid of what was to come. Kareem only did these things because he was so connected to his twin, he was really afraid of the thief. Kareem almost told Seth of their nights with the thief, but fear of punishment and shame kept him silent. Rahman feeling happy to please Bakura left to go and help Joey.

Kareem still flushed and a little embrassed at the things they did allow Bakura to lift him up onto his lap.

"I'm not going to hurt you, my little kitten. I know you crave hugs, gentle touches, and shows of affection. Unlike your brother. Kareem lifted his head and glazed into Bakura's dark golden eyes. In turn Bakura marveled at the glow of deep emerald green staring affectionately at him. Some of the fear gone with his gentle words and soft motions. Bakura kissed the boy and toyed with his perk nipples. Kareem moaned his delight instead of crying or baring the indifference he showed he felt good. The thief would never admit but he loved the little one the most, especially his quiet willingness to go along with his brother's games. "Now go and help your Brother with Jou's bath. There will be no more pain from me. Only pleasure my sweet child.."

Kareem pouted and refuse to leave his lap. "Bakura, my master I want to stay here with you."

"Hush little one," One more kiss and he carried his little treasure to the bath.

"Bakura, what about my sister? I need to know what you have planned. Please tell me what to do so I can help. I must protec her," cried out Jou as he splash around trying to get Bakura's attention.

"Silence slave." He leaned over the smooth stones and whispered to Jou. Do you want to get us killed ? We will speak of this later in private."

Jou silently reached out to the theif, " But my sister, I should be there to protect her. I should..."

"Enough" Bakura reached in and lifted Jou out of the bath, his skin flush and soft to the touch. He carried him to the massage room and the twins stared to apply cream and oils over his skin. Bakura watched it was so easy to do. Jou's skin glowed just like his prince. He hated the boy from the bottom of his heart.

"Have you not missed your master? Your wait will be short for he approaches now. Bring the stones."

Joey's eyes grew wide with fear, " Stones what do you mean please..."

Joey wrist were tied together and he was suspended from the ceiling. On either side of his body rested two huge palms each scented with a very pleasant smell. Bakura placed a cloth across his nose and forced Joey to breath into the cloth. It made him drowsy and became laced. Almost unconscious but awake . The twins prepared a bowl with heated stones and thin needles of various length were positioned across the stones. The drugs started to really take effect and Joey felt a numbness in his upper body especially across his chest. Kareem applied extra cream which smelled of mint over his nipples. Another bowl contained ice brought down from the highest mountain slowly melted over a cloth made from sheep skin. Rings of gold and silver some with shinny gems rested on a small pillow. Seth could pick his delight, everything is ready .

"Bakura will I have such pretty nipples one day," asked Rahman. Bakura looked at the twins standing near the stones starting at the gems. "Your nipples are of the deepest red, with natural rings of blueberries, you need no jewelry my kittens.

"Seth. . . Seth, it's him, I can feel him my lord, he's near...near..." cried the twins. Both took their positions each beside the palms and waited. Their own bodies polished to a high shine proud to serve Seth in anyway. But little one, had eyes only for Bakura, which would be his greatest error one day.

"Seth, my prince I have prepared the slave as you wished he is ready." Bakura whispered into Seth ear, while taking in the scent of his master.

Jou in a haze tried to focus on the figure in front of him. He could only smell the jasmine so he knew it had to be his prince. His body stumbled down pulling on the silk robs, bruising his tender flesh.

"What have you done to him, you fools? I said to calm him not rob him of all his senses. Wake him !!!!! Now!!!!! Or I will amuse myself with your pain." The twins cried out and hurried to mix the right ingredients to wake Joey up. Rahman returned with the linen swab and Seth passed it across the slaves nose.

"Ohh... BeastMaster, you have returned to me. Why am I tied and my legs bound?" Eyes glazed he followed the scent of his master.

Seth smiled while he gently rubbed a light cream over Joey nipples and entire breast. Joey could only watch as the numbing intensified throughout his body. Now his nipples ached and became sensitive to the touch but still numb. Seth bit the insides of Joey's arms running little kisses up to his shoulders and down to his wrist.

"Master," everything ached on the golden slave, a sweet agony.

"Hush, my love we have only just begun," whispered Seth. Bakura lifted the bowl with the needles allowing Seth to select a fine silver pin. Holding Joey's flesh firmly between his fingers he pierced him with the needle just below his nipple.

Joey screamed in pain. "Please stop, it burns..."

Seth smiled at his work, only a drop of blood and the hole appeared prefect. Only one clean thrust and he'd finished. Bakura gave him the bowl of ice and within 2 minutes crushed the sheepskin against the swollen nipple . With great care Seth eased the needle out and inserted a beautiful golden ring with gems through the hole. Tears ran down Joey face as he preceded to pierced his left nipple. Joey passed out cold.

Bakura loved piercing. He only hoped Seth would allow him the pleasure of licking the swollen nipples to torment the boy after he'd completed the holes.

"Bakura isn't he beautiful. Look how the gold shines against his flesh so swollen and blue." Seth smirked.

Tears continued to run down Joey face and his wrist hurt painfully. " Seth, Please let me down."

"Silence you slave, how dare you call out my Master's name. Did the BeastMaster give you permission to speak?" Bakura was angry, Seth gave too many privileges to this peasant.

"Bakura, I will decide his faith. Untie him and bring him to my chambers now!" Seth swiftly turned away, his robes rustling in the wind.

"But Master we haven't cleaned him up, his wounds." Begged the thief. Both twins hid behind Bakura wondering why he tempted Seth so concerning the boy.

Seth flashed his eyes at the thief in unleashed rage. "I will see to his needs. Bring him now. You Kareem go and prepare my bed. Rahman bring the cleaning clothes, quickly my pets."

The twins ran off happily to be in Seth service." Do you think he will let us stay tonight? You know like before. Seth is so warm and hard all over. I like sleeping next to him," said Rahman.

Kareem looked at his brother and spoke. "But I want Bakura, he cares,... cares..."tears filled his eyes.

"Kareem, you have become to close. We belong to Seth. Somebody might hear you. Bakura is only fun, you must remember that. He means nothing to us. Quiet my brother . Would you have us killed?" Kareem continued to pout as he sprinkled powders under the silk linens of Seth sheets.

Bakura really pissed untied Joey and brought him to Seth chambers. Seth took the boy and held him close while he cleaned his wounds and applied a soothing oil. Joey now fully away looked up into oceans of blue, the pain forgotten and he passed out again feeling safe. Seth bound his chest with a fine cloth and covered him with silk linens. Lovingly he watches the boy sleep. "Leave me."

"But Master we want to stay and help...help..."

"I said to go, do not angry me any more my pets. Your time to share my chambers is not now." He petted his little royal airs.

Bakura took the twins away and left Seto along with his new toy. Bakura hated the slave even more. He would find a way to destroy him and soon. No one would come between him and Seth. But for now he had the twins. The prince would surly kill him once Seth discovered all he'd done. For now his anger was enough.

Seth wiped the tears from Joey's eyes, his long lashes heavy with them. "Oh yes he awakes, my little pleasure."

Waking from a nightmare Joey called out, "Stop it, I can't take this anymore, help me," He whimpered and reached out into the thin air. Shaking from his nightmare Joey grabbed Seth around his neck. "Hold me, please."

Shocked by his reaction Seth held Joey until his body stopped shaking. Embraced by this affection, Seth pushed the boy back down against the soft cushions and turned away.

Joey spoke above a whisper, " I hate you, I hate what you do to me, how I feel for you. I miss you and when I see you it's only pain you bring. Why? Tears flowed down his cheeks and he heaved on his words. I will never love you freely although I am marked, by you I will truly never be yours. I ware your collar, you pierce my body. I would die first, before I love you. When you burn in hell and I will be set free," Joey smiled .

Seto became angry at his emotions and the boy's boldness. In this world he should have been taken and trained as a proper slave, not a guest. Why had he not beaten him properly or allow Bakura to attend his wounds. It was simple I desire this boy. He is not like the others. He belongs to me alone. Joey painfully turned over, sweat dripping down his chest. Past the bandages, down his stomach past, past his legs a fine mist could be seen. Even through all his pain Seth had aroused the youth.

"You say you do not care, but your body says something differed. Seth grabbed his arousal and started to rubbed Joey . Joey closed his eyes and once again moaned at the need to have the BeastMaster touch. "Yes my body but never my heart."

Seth squeezed down hard at the insult and Joey screamed. Angry at the boy Seth called for his Servant.

"Bakura, where are you?"

"Here master, here I am,"smirking behind the curtains.

" Take him away to the chambers of delight. Prepare him for his deflowering. I will take him . Go now." Seth was through playing games. The night had much more to give.

"So you have pissed off my prince. Let's see if you can please him tonight. Maybe when he is done he will throw you to the soldiers. Yes the night is young. The Beast is out."

Seto struggled to wake from this nightmare. My prince have you seen enough. You seem to know this boy. Could it be you know, my love. It appears our taste have withstood time. Maybe they are the same. Have I found that which you seek? Wake my prince, lesson two begins tonight.

"Mokuba look, he waking up," cried Yugi. " Seto its me Yugi can you hear me."

"Big brother, what happen, you've been out for almost 2 days." Concern all over his face.

"Two days, Seth, Bakura in another time but still his slave... Joey, Oh my Joey with Seth... Seth hurting Joey in the chamber... Joey so beautiful looked exactly like the lover or slave of Seth, his dark side. If Seth ever found Joey before he could contain his desires there was no telling what he might do to him. His puppy was in danger, he had to hide him...NOooooooooo, Joey missing, am I too late...

"Yugi," Seto tried to sit up in the bed his head painfully hurting. Everyone talking at once. "Leave now, everybody leave, except Yugi."

Yugi's eyes widen in surprise, "Seto I know its about Jou, am I right."

"Tell me everything Yugi, I fear Joey may be in real danger." Seth strained against the mental bonds that tied him to Seth. He had to find a way to block him out and save his love.

'Seth had become dangerous and strong. Now able to surface without Seto's knowledge, he roamed the nights and sometimes appeared at the club. Strange looks from employee's at work. Maybe they were really looking at Seth. How could I be so blind.' thought Seto.

Yugi took a deep breath and started to talk, should I tell him everything...Yes Seto would find Joey, he had no choice. Joey where are you...

WOW do you think Seto is seeing the light...stay tune and review ...

Bakura...Maybe Seto is feeling the light,...hehehe...

Thanks for reading, your input is always wanted, I really feed on your response...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Hey, Kazuki Takahashi I bow down to you and your contribution to mankind, the greatest gift Yugi and all its characters, I will use them, especially Seto and my Priest Seth in all my twisted thoughts thanks.

ATTENTION: Strong sexual content, so under 16 beware, sorry mom's but you bought the damn computer and I want the review, so if you are logged in and have read chapters 1 thru 6 its to late to stop now...Sit back, turn the shower on, enjoy, and review... You guys keep me going...

Recap: Yugi took a deep breath and started to talk, should I tell him everything. Yes, Seto would find Joey, he had no choice. Joey where are you...

Chapter 7: Take Me Down...

Seto, still very weak used his last ounce of waning strength to raise from the bed and try to get a focus on Yugi and what he was about to say. His battle with Seth, had cost him dearly, yet something in his heart told him he had to shield his thoughts of Joey and listen to the little duelist, Yugi.

Yugi only paused for a moment before he made the decision to tell Kaiba everything. "Kaiba, Joey was so happy and the club seemed OK, for a part time job. Joey promised me that he would only work the tables and dance on the stage for tips."

"Yugi, what the hell do you mean, clubs? Joey's working at a club. He's not old enough for that kind of work." Kaiba was half listening to Yugi, trying to get dressed, and making plans to leave the hospital. Yugi started to get upset and was about to leave. How dare Kaiba judge Joey's actions when he was only trying to make Kaiba happy. That's the kind of friend he was, always thinking of others first.

"Listen, Kaiba, are you going to let me finish? I gotta go, I can't do this your way, I am not your servant. All I see is that my friend is missing. Couldn't Kaiba see Yugi was hurting to?"

"Sorry Yugi, I will try and listen," Kaiba settled back down on the bed and pulled up his pants, he was ready. "Continue, Yugi."

" Well last week Joey started dancing at the club on the tables and stage because he said the tips were best. You know Joey could always dance. He used to say that his hips could make a grown man cry. The Club wanted Joey to work in the lounge, but he said that he . . ." Yugi blushed and looked down at his feet, thinking how am I going to say this.

Seto's head still ached and he started to feel dizzy, he needed to find his strength. "Yugi, what happen? You must trust me. I promise I am not angry with Joey, just go on."

"Kaiba, Joey was saving his virginity for you. He dreamed of the day you'd make love to him and how. He used to tell me about all of the romantic settings you and he would go to." Yugi started to cry, his words coming out between sniffs.

Seto wanted to shake the duelist and tell him to grow up. But he realized Yugi felt responsible for this mess. So he waited for Yugi to calm his emotions. "Yugi, you got to get it together. We may not have much time." Kaiba could sense his dark side, Seth in his mind. For the time being he used his anger to keep Seth silent.

Yugi wiped his eyes and moved in closer to Kaiba for a little reassurance and confidence before he continued to speak. "Although Joey refused to work in the lounge, he still got lots of other offers. This time he agreed to do a house party. Kaiba, Joey told me the club held special parties and he would make a lot of money and quit. He said he only had to be friendly with the guest and dance. I asked him not to go! I didn't like it, I never did Kaiba. That was almost a week ago. He never came home and I thought he was with you!!!!" Now, Yugi was truly afraid and the look on Kaiba's face only fueled his anxiety.

"Come on Yugi, lets go. Take me to this place. Going down the back alleys, Yugi found the exit door. The same bouncer who interviewed Joey and Ryou before greeted Kaiba, sending chills up Yugi's spine once again. "May I help you gentlemen, although you do look a little young to be looking for formal dates. This is an escort service, but it is not opened until 10 p.m. and only on the weekends. I don't think I can help you boys, unless you are looking for work., but I don't need anyone so young. Ha . . . Ha . . .

Seto, pushed pass the bouncer and walked down the hall into the club. They looked around, and all the chairs, tables, pianos, and stage equipment was gone. Only a counter top with stacks of files and pictures of furniture remained. " Oh, did I mention that we sale furniture and remodel homes as a day job. Ha . . . Ha . . ."

"Seto, I don't understand, the stage, the bar, I swear, and the music with a band was over there! Seto where is Joey?! Yugi was running around pointing at areas in the room which had to have been transformed.

Before he spoke, Seto grabbed the bouncer around the neck and squeezed it for good measure. "Hey, buddy you don't want me for an enemy, so I suggest you pay attention. I'm looking for a friend. I know about places like this and if Yugi says he was here I want to know what the hell you have done with him. His name is Joey Jonouchi, blonde, hazel eyes, 16, and slender! I know you are lying and this you will regret."

"Mister I don't know who you are, but this is a furniture store, and I don't know your friend." Although the bouncer was accustomed to lying, these boys upset him. The little one was remotely familiar, plus they had just closed up the location of the club because the area had become to hot. Bakura insisted the operation stay deep undercover and the bouncer knew it was best to stay silent. To many boys missing and the officials were getting nervous. Bakura was not a person to cross, he knew that Bakura would bury him alive if any word of the club got out to non members, plus the new owner was an animal.

"Come on Yugi." Kaiba turned and took one last look at the bouncer. "I'll be back mister, pray that I find my friend unharmed. If you decide you want a long life and kids call me." Kaiba handed the man his business card.

Kaiba realized this was very bad. Could Yugi have made a mistake? "Yugi, are you sure this is the right place?"

"Yes Kaiba, I am sure, because for almost two weeks I came here and waited for Joey around the back. I was always afraid of the strange men, but I was not going to let Joey walk home by himself. Where is everything, Seto, I don't understand? Seto, why did that man lie? Where is Joey and the club?" So many questions and nobody had the answers.

Seto looked at the little duelist realizing his worst fears. Joey was caught in a tangle web of prostitution and slavery, of that he was sure. Even though he was the owner of a club, he kept it clean. The illegal practices of Gozaburo Seto had sold off and he only kept Bakura and a few dancers from the ole days. The dancers had moved on and change professions. Bakura on the other hand could have changed the rules and started trouble on his own. 'If I find he has had anything to do with Joey's disappearance I will personally kill him,' thought Kaiba. Because of Joey's innocence and beauty he may be one of the lucky boy and given over to a rich business man. Once Gozaburo told him about moving houses, where selling and buying brides for men of means happened. These men paid outrageous prices for young men and they were never seen again. Maybe Gozaburo had records of such places and where they operated. Mokuba mentioned a club Ryou's brother, Bakura worked in could it be one of his own or this one that has mysteriously disappeared.

"Come on Yugi, we need to go back to Kaiba Corp." Back at Kaiba Corp., Kaiba tapped into his local accounts and realized someone had taken out large sums of money in his name. The user was unidentified, yet cash was missing. "Damn it to hell." Kaiba fumbled with his intercom and call for his personal accountant. "Sagono, get in here, now."

Sagono rushed into Kaiba-sama office and bowed down to his boss. "Yes, Kaiba-sama, can I be of service to you.

"Someone has been in my personal business account and I want to know who allowed this to happen."

Sagono looked at the date in question, and raised his eyes to meet Kaiba's glare. He was very confused by the CEO's comments. Yet he spoke clearly. "Yes, Kaiba-sama. It was about two weeks ago, two billion American dollars were taken out of your account and it was certified to be you. We double checked the eye scan and voice imprint and everything matched perfectly. You took it out of the building in large sums, in cash, in your silver brief case. I was right there and after you got the money you gave everyone the night off and left."

"What! I would never do anything like that, dummy." Seto stormed out of the office and went to the security room to play back the tapes. Kaiba quickly scanned the old tapes and watched as Seth left the building with enough money to cause serious hell on earth. He glanced up into the camera and called out these unforgettable words, 'hello, my prince.' For the first time Kaiba was visibly shaken. His dark side had been lose for weeks, maybe months without his knowledge. He ran his fingers through his perfectly groomed hair and turned to Yugi. "Yugi, there has to be something else you can remember. Joey's life may depend on it."

"Well, Joey was afraid of this one man, but he never really saw him. He said the man watched him from behind a curtain or in the shadows when he danced. After his first week he knew when the jerk was there, because the air always smelled like flowers."

Seto fell back into his seat, almost afraid of Yugi's next words. "What kind of flowers? Yugi, tell me!"

"Ah. . . Jasmine, yes the owner of the club liked Joey and watched him dance and he smelled like Jasmine flowers. That's all I remember, Kaiba," spoke Yugi.

Was it possible Seth had found his love? Damn it, where has he taken Joey? The boy setting by the pool in his dream had to be Seth's lover, but he sensed unhappiness and pain. Yes, Seto felt positive it was Joey of another time. Seth had hurt the boy and something else was about to happen soon. Somehow the boy or Joey was calling out to him. Seto had no doubt Seth would share the next memory with him. I understand your deviate ways and the rope you enjoyed leading me around with. Come on Seth, take me under, I will play your game and save my love. This is all my fault, because I have awaken you and unleashed this madness on the world. But before you hurt my puppy I will destroy you, even if I go mad in the process you will not hurt my baby.

Seto's head started to ache and his thoughts became confusing. "Yugi, go to Joey's house see if you can find anything that may help us. Find that other boy Ryou, you know the one who was with Joey. Meet me back here in three hours." Kaiba went upstairs to his private office, he needed to rest just a moment, his body felt weak and he would not want to show this in front of anyone, especially Yugi. A private battle was about to happen and at the moment he knew he was to weak to fight Seth. It was obvious Seth took control at will and Seto needed to find out how he did this. Seto felt a jolt of electricity go through his head and a sinister laugh followed the pain. Ah . . . .

Seto's office

" Alas to be free, you're really fighting me, my prince Seto. Just relax for a moment, regain your strength. What a weak fool you are. It's good to be out of that hospital." Seth completely subdued Seto this time because he had business to take care of and Seto had become tiresome in his attempts to stop the BeastMaster. Seth ran his hands alone the leather arm rest. "So smooth, this fabric called leather, almost like my whips, but made for siting on. Do you remember the whips, my dear prince. Ah . . . ." Seth walked around the office, he enjoyed Seto's taste in art, but he was also bored. However, his plans were moving along quite nicely. He had learned to control Seto body for long periods of time. Soon he would be able to completely subdue this weak imitation of himself. His possession of Seto lasted almost four days and the CEO had no idea where he had been or the businesses he had become involved in.

Seth in a short time had a strong footing in the elite world of male prostitution, bribes, and slavery. Bakura of the past and present was his willing partner. Seth called for his limo and left the building through Seto's private elevator. I think I will like this new time.

The priest enjoyed his newfound freedom. Under his rule, the House was reopened, and he held exclusive parties only the super rich could afford . Because of its nature Seth moved the house each time it opened. Once a month he'd entertain elite business men allowing them to satisfy their lustful desires at an absence price. Know one knew when the House appeared only that it did. If you were sent an invitation, it guaranteed you a night of great pleasure and pain. The House, or chamber of delights was named 'Harlem Nights', or some called it 'The Rod'. Boys with great beauty, talent, or just fuckable were always selected from the club to come. If you were lucky, a super rich client might take you for his own to love or you could be sold to one of Seth's overseas whorehouses. Seth really didn't care, it was all business and fun to him. The last house party had been a huge success and the boys were ready to be shipped off to their new homes, all accept one, the beautiful blonde, called 'Goldie Locks'.

Seth left the office and went to his new club to talk to Bakura. Seth closed his eyes and relaxed in the limo, thinking about his loyal servant and Jou. Once again Bakura found the prefect beauty. A young boy, so full of energy, and beautiful in every way. Seth had stolen a glance of him at the lounge and often watched the boy dance. He wanted the boy for his own, but he still allowed him to attend the house party. Several elite men had bided quite high for the boy and Seth was having fun tying to decide exactly what he would do. "Bakura, my love he is reborn, you have served me well. Through time you have brought back my love, my greatest desire and deepest pain. "What is your wish my love?"

Bakura's eyes widen in disbelieve that his master would honor him so greatly. "Only to be by your side forever, my lord. That is my only wish."

"And in my bed, no doubt," spoke Seth. Bakura blushed at the words because they were true. At least in this world he had the pleasure of Seth's body.

"Bakura your talents amuse me greatly, but you must not leave scratches on my back. You were a bad boy the other night. Seto can't contain your lust . It over powers his nature." Both men laughed at the thought. Yet, Bakura remembered Seto's first time and sighed. "He was not always so boring, my lord."

Seth smiled as he remembered the conversation and left the limo, only to enter an abandon warehouse where Bakura waited for his arrival. "Bakura I don't have a lot of time. Are the boys safe and have you collected all the money?"

"Yes my lord, everything is ready, we have only to settle the matter of the pretty boy." Just like the past Bakura did not really care for his master's attraction to the boy, but unlike before he would not do anything so foolish as to hurt him.

" I have decided to keep him a little longer, he amuses me and I think he is connected to my weak prince, my love. Enough of this women's chatter, tomorrow we move the house and I will seek to control Seto's nights forever, Bakura. Our time is almost here. Leave, my Bakura, let no one in this building, I want to continue my talk with Seto, he is getting to close to my plans. And I believe I am in possession of something very precious to him. It is time for lesson two, as I share my greatest treasure with him...Yes...

The piercing... Lesson Two

Everyone in the lower kingdom especially the dark regions were painfully aware of the special event taking place on the palace grounds tonight. Seth, high priest known as the Beast Master was taking a young virgin tonight. Throughout the lower valley even as far as the oceans his beauty would become a legion and this night remembered in stories down throughout the ages. Mothers wept simply because it would be another year before Seth chose another as his love slave. Who was this blond beauty, prepared and pampered for weeks? It was said he was a prize above all others. Everyone was talking about the boy who had stolen the priest's heart.

Secretly word spread throughout the merchant world about the coming night activities and vendors started arriving in multitudes to sell their wares including; silks from the orient- in soft texture of reds and blues, oils from India -guarantee to soften skin and enticed your lovers performance to greater heights, flowers- rumored to make the most stubborn of lovers fall at your feet once you perfume their baths with the scents found only in the rare petals. One merchant claimed to have strains of the virgin's pubic hair taken from his bath, which he was required to take twice daily.

Tents for dancing and drinking dotted the land outside the city gates for miles, the celebrating would continue for three days. Pigs were roasted on sticks in the ground and the sweet armorer of birds cooked in huge pots were made into stews flavored with spices from far away lands could be seen in the cooking tents. Children ran about eating sweet breads and candies on a stick while the older boys continued to groom themselves hoping to catch the eye of a traveling business merchant looking to find a young bride.

Wine cellars were open, because Seth usually inspected each merchant looking for a special brew to add to his personal collection. Some were skilled in the arts of medicine and would provide special brews of a sexual nature which the priest always amused the court and himself with.

Yugi, was not innocent of Seth activities and do not approve of his deviant ways, yet he allowed his cousin these special events. Seth never hurt anyone or caused a death and the kingdom profited from these nights of prefect sin. 'I hope my kingdom survives another night,' thought Yugi.

Inside Seth's chambers the activities surrounding Jou never stopped and as the day progressed into evening he became increasingly more afraid. Instead of raping him last week he beat three boys , but Bakura persuaded him to have a special celebration and show his subject his true power. The priest they all loved.

The twins were busy adding the last touches to Jou's tunic for the night activities. "Kareem, look he is so lovely, look at his nipples how they shine . . . shine. . . and so soft . . . soft to the touch. Do you think Seth will give us jews so pretty. . . pretty . . . for our nipples?" Rahman stroked each nipple and Jou blushed. He had grown to care for the twins over the pass few days. The twins, Kareem and Rahman were his only friends and although their activities were dark he had grown to love them.

Kareem, the younger twin was a little distance and always had Bakura on his mind. "Well, I don't really care anymore. I want Bakura only. He is my one true love."

Rahman ran over to his brother and covered his month, "Silence, your are ignorant and will get us both killed. . . killed. . . If Seth finds out about Bakura and the things we have done, we will be sent far away . . . . away . . . from Seth and all the comforts we have become accustomed to love. I will not loose this life because you have foolishly fallen in love with the wrong master. I told you to pull away and not let him penetrate you completely, but you let him all the way inside of your ass, splitting it wide open."

Kareem emerald green eyes filled with tears. He hated to make his brother mad or sad. "I couldn't help it he told me he would only go a little way. And he started to kiss . . . kiss . . my neck." Kareem covered his face with his hands, he couldn't help the way he felt. "Why did you leave me alone with him? He tricked me, I didn't know what to do. I only followed you. I never . . . never . . . wanted to do it first Rahman. You wanted a cock, not me, but now I am so sad. And I love . . . love. . . him."

Rahman, held his brother close for a moment remembering the nasty Bakura and how he left his imprint on his baby twin. Then the thief fed him with endearments of love. Rahman spent hours repairing his brother's virgin hole, in hopes Seth would not notice how wide he'd been stretched. Rahman understood it was only a game and he had fun, but Kareem was too soft and he hated Bakura for stealing young Kareem's heart.

"It's Ok, Kareem, just be carful and keep your eyes away from Bakura when Seth is around. Rahman wiped his brother's eyes and hugged Kareem close. Tonight was a celebration . "Go and get the Jasmine flowers so we can scent Jou's body, and we still have to paint his toes. Hurry." Jou smiled at the twins, but he couldn't understand their relationship with Bakura. Jou just wanted the night to be over. He knew Seth was upset with him, but everything he had said was true. How could he love this man? Seth had taken him from his family and every thing he loved?

Kareem scrambled away from the two and left to go and do his brother's bidding. Just as he turned the corner he ran into Bakura. "Oh . . .," voiced Kareem.

Bakura grabbed the little slave by the tunic and pulled him into his arms for a close embrace. "Where is my little pet off to? Should you not be preparing Jou? It is almost time for him to be given to Seth." Bakura ran his hands underneath Kareem's tunic and found his weeping shaft.

"Stop it, please my brother is so upset because I have fallen in love with you and I want no other. He said you will cause trouble for us with Seth, the BeastMaster." Kareem moaned and Bakura started to run his fingers up and down his soft skin in a swift motion. Kareem whimpered and leaned further into Bakura's embrace and closed his eyes, feeling the sensations only Bakura could bring him. Bakura lifted the boy up and took him to his chambers. A little desert was in order. Why should Seth have all the fun?

Rahman worried why his brother was taking so long, and turned his attention back to Jou. "Jou, I don't understand why are you so afraid ." Jou laid back on the mounds of pillows used for a bed and groaned. "It is a great honor to be in Seth embraces."

Rahman touched the sheer red cloth on Jou's shoulder and shuddered at the beauty of the weave. Golden threads had been woven into the red silk fabric. 'How sad,' he thought, Seth would probably rip it from his body in seconds.

Seth decided he wanted his virgin in red. Blood red to match the stains on his bed tonight.

The tunic consisted of two pieces, one piece draped over his shoulder and ended just below his hips. A small jewel belt fitted across his narrow hip bone giving him a feminine appearance. Matching pants slightly ruffled over his ass stopped just above his upper calves. The red fabric cast a glow against the bronze powder on his skin. Jou's enter thighs were left free of all make-up or powder. Seth loved the natural look around his anus he wanted to see all the bruises his love making would leave.

Jou looked into the emerald eyes of Rahman which held such passion and fresh tears filled his lashes. "How can you say that, he is going to rape me tonight. Look at my nipples." Jou wanted to cry but he just didn't have the strength.

Rahman brushed his dark finger over Jou's nipple ring, and smiled. Mmmm... Your nipples are swollen and ready for kissing." He parted his legs gently and sighed. "Mmmm and your opening is so soft just a little more cream. Every thing about you is so beautiful, so stop acting like the world is over. You are so lucky. Many boys are sold to slavers and beaten daily or given to cruel masters . Take your faith and be happy."

Laughter could be heard down the hall as Kareem and Bakura entered the chambers. Kareem was being held by Bakura and he kissed Kareem playfully before setting him down on the floor. Bakura pretended not to notice the snarl coming from Rahman, so he smirked and started to bark out orders. "Hurry little one, it is almost time. Rahman apply the flowers and Kareem paint his toes. Master is waiting in his rooms and the assembly has already gathered in the great hall.

Jou was taken to the chamber of delights and given only a small piece of fruit to eat and wine to drink . Bakura smiled as he watched the boy bite into the fruit. Jou not realizing it was drugged until moments later he felt a dizziness and the room started to sway. "No, I won't be drugged not this, please, stop, this." But the dizziness started to take effect on him and Bakura made him take more of the fruit, but Jou immediately force the food and drink up causing a mess. The twins screamed together and Bakura horrified at the boys actions slapped Jou and ordered the boy to be redressed and freshened up. Jou smiled at his own cleverness, and bit his lip hoping it would bleed to match the tunic he wore and the great sadness in his heart.

Seth, next door heard the twins as they shrieked and he came running into the chamber. His eyes blazed with untold fury, while he looked at Jou's bloody lip and the mess on the floor which also ran down the red tunic. "Fools, you take your eyes off my treasure and I find he has been hurt. I will never forgive this sin. Seth struck out at his personal slave, "BAKURA !"

"BeastMaster, please we are lowly and unworthy of your greatness, I will fix this problem.

Seth lured by the scent of blood walked over to Jou and licked the blood from his lips. He smiled and held his glaze with his piercing blue eyes. Jou tired to look away but he was trapped, by the power of the oceans he couldn't resist in his eyes. "You will regret the blood I was not permitted to draw and the bite you have stolen from me. These are my pleasures to take when I command. Seth licked Jou's entire cheek and neck circling his tongue around the collar. The scent of blood caused Seth to sweat and heighten his desires. It would be so easy to molest the boy right now. Growling deep in his throat, he whispered to Jou..."Soon my love, you will scream my name and beg for more. I will awaken your senses. Tonight you will know pain and you will give me pleasure."

"No, no," cried Jou, but he knew in his heart he wanted this man, and everything he had to offer. There was no need for drugs or chains and the thought sicken Jou, but this had become his reality.

Seth left leaving Bakura but not before he had made it clear to Bakura his needs. "Look , Bakura, Seth parted his loin cloth and the twins gasp. Already their master's need was showing. "You have all disappointed me greatly, shall I call on another to do my bidding. Listen the musicians have already started to play their songs.

"No master, Bakura crawled on his knees and stopped in front of Seth's exposed genitals. He lovingly kissed Seth's exposed balls as he held the heavy jewels in his hands. Bakura licked the soft tissue and massaged the precious mounds in his mouth while he looked up at his master, in penitence. "I will have him ready my lord." Seth brushed Bakura aside and ordered the twins to follow him to his chambers.

"Come, my jewels, maybe your present will be soothing to my soul. Come and set beside me while I await Jou. I have missed you dearly. Make me laugh and maybe I will be able to forgive this foolishness."

Bakura was furious at his lord and the boy. Kareem stole a glaze at his lover and pouted before they left the chamber. He clapped his hands and a curtain in the back corner of the chamber open. How dare Seth take his toys away from him. Jou, that boy would pay dearly for this. Bakura was not a fool. He took Jou's ankles and tied them together and next lifted him over his shoulder and tossed him onto a pile of silk pillows in front of the open curtain. Jou cried out in fear, more afraid of Bakura's untamed anger. Bakura stalked the boy and screamed out all his hatred. He next pointed to the wall where the curtain had been opened and ordered Jou to look.

"Look," standing with two guards, blindfolded and naked, Jou recognized his sister . Jou reached forward but Bakura only laughed and bid him to stay still.

"Do not move or I will let them rape her before your very eyes. You think I am a fool. You will do as I command and perhaps I will let her live. How dare a worthless dog embarrass me before my priest. Now drink this wine. Ha . . . Ha . . ."

"Sister, what have I done to you?" Jou knew there was nothing he could do but agree . He lifted the glass and drank the clear liquid till there was nothing else in the glass. Bakura smiled at the boy and dressed his body without any protest. The golden rope was attached to his collar and Jou was led into the large hall. Musicians playing varieties of instruments lined the walls along with dancers who swayed to the soft sensuous music. Jou was led to the center of the room in front of a throne on which Seth set and the twins were on either side of him. The throne appeared to be in the heavens because it took many steps to reach it form Jou position.

Two boys stood on both sides of the love slave and begin caressing his body through the soft fabric. They ran their hands up and down his sides moving him to the beat of the music. The court chanted and watched. Jou was under the influence of a very powerful sex drug, called ecstasy, the drug caused the person to feel a great sexual need releasing ambitions.

"Oh. . . I'm so hot, my body it's so sensitive, I can't breath,' though Jou. "Mmmmm," sounds started to escape his mouth, each time one of the boys touched him. He started to sway to the movements of their bodies, each touch from the boys sent waves of pleasure up his spine. The boys draped a scarf around his waist and pulled him slightly foward, yet side to side. The second dancer stood in front of Jou and moved his hips dipping and grinding to show Jou the dance and made contact with him to keep his body stimulated.

With their coxing he started to create his own rhythm. Jou felt the rhythm take flight in his body, and he pushed away from the dancer's hands that were caressing him and moved on his own. The drummers and musicians played faster and the sounds grew deeper. Jou started to touch his body and wrap the scarf around his legs running it between his swollen genitals and slowly he moved the scarf up and around his neck. He covered his eyes and licked his lips before returning the scarf to his waist.

Jou started to speak quietly, just above a whisper, his voice raspy. "I feel a warmth between my legs and my penis is growing in size. I feel so hard and hot. My body is on fire, I don't understand this. Oh . . . shit, I want him to . . . I'm going to burst." His words were incoherent as he called to the BeastMaster to relieve the pressure caused by his hardening cock and the burning in his stomach. Everything he hated now became a need and only the BeastMaster could help his growing passions. Jou was now rotating his hips with his hands held high above his head and started to weave a pattern of seduction. The court started to groan and some started to rise from their pillow and dance with him. Never had a dance been so erotic.

Seth rose form his seat on the throne and descended the step to the dancer. He waved the dancers away and everyone held their breath, waiting for the next move of their beloved priest of darkness, the master of men and women. The scent of must, sweat, and raw animal lust was in the air. The BeastMaster had arrived.

The scarf fell to the floor and Seth merely watched as the youth whimpered with a need he couldn't fully understand or much less control. Suddenly Jou realized he was face to face looking into the pools of oceans which paralyzed him before.

'I started to pant as I glazed into his eyes and I didn't understand why but I pulled down the ruffled pants below my shaft, the pain in my groin had become hurtful. Seth gripped the thin fabric and ripped it from my trembling legs. The court screamed as the red pants fluttered to the floor in two neat halves. With a lecherous smirk, the man reached under my tunic and thrust his finger deep inside my opening. I felt pain but the sensation caused me to press down on his finger and my eyes pleaded for more. I could feel little beads of sweat starting to form on my lips and I licked them wishing I could feel his wet tongue inside my mouth. I was insane and in great need. Why did I feel such strong feelings for this beast? Seth pulled my body closer against his chest and slipped in a second finger, this time his lips captured my mouth and I had no time to cry out.

His tongue wrapped around my own and I was lost in the feelings he created. In and out his tongue explored the deep cavity of my mouth and I soon found he wove a dance deep within my body. The teacher was training my body and I soared. I wanted to make love, even now guided by the actions of his tongue. He teased me darting in and out, sometimes running his tongue against my teeth and under my bottom lip. The drug paled in compassion to the sensation his kiss caused. The motions of his tongue made my mind think of his shaft and I followed his lead and started to grin my hips against his groin. He lifted my hips up at an angle to rest on top of his shaft . I wasn't prepared for his next move, yet I knew it would come. In one motion three fingers were deeply thrust into my opening and my whimpers could be heard by everyone in the hall. A tear formed in my eyes and I could feel it roll down my burning cheek. My tears were not only for the slight pain I feel but for this feeling I couldn't stop.

'Damn,' thought Seth, 'He's so tight and I smell sweet spice coming from his skin. This boy has my body on fire.' Seth listened to the chanting of his subjects and started a slow and agonizing grin of his hips while he continued to finger and scissored the boy. He forced Jou legs apart with his own and leaned further in his quivering form. "Take him. . . .take him . . . now. . . now. .even the court caught up in the magic need relief. The BeastMaster's subjects were swaying and started to beat on the floor with their hands.

"I can't stop this feeling, so hot. I want him to. . .Oh God," Seth had just hit a bundle of nerves and Jou frantically rubbed his hips against Seth's body, and screamed his name, as Seth continued to thrust his finger in and out of his ass. Jou's whimpers turned to groans as his body cried out for release.

Seth removed his fingers satisfied with the state of arousal Jou was in and ripped the red tunic from the slaves body. The music stopped. It was time. The court already swaying and aroused by the BeastMaster's dance froze in the middle of their song and admired the beautiful body before them. Jou's body glistened with the lustful smell of sweat born of sex. He stood frighten and trembled before the court and they watched him with their lustful eyes, but he only had eyes for the BeastMaster.

Seth turned and walked toward a small chamber to the right of his throne on the floor, but not before he picked up the golden rope and beckon for his pet to follow.

Inside the chamber Bakura waited for his master. It was time to get this boy out of Seth's heart and soul. Soon this nightmare would be over. He took the golden rope from Seth and tied it to one of the four silver posts which supported the bed. The chamber smelled of heavy incense and jasmine, and it caused the boy to swoon. Bakura still angry pushed Jou back hard on the bed and tie his arms to the post and with a smile he forced more of the drugs into his mouth. "Open your legs slave for your master. Wider he wants to see everything." Bakura smiled at the willingness of the slave and called for the twins to come into the chamber, everybody had a part to play. Bakura wanted Seth to see this farm boy was just another boy to bed.

"Seth growled as he watched Jou's legs slowly part and his eyes widen in wonder at the sensation the position caused in his body. He had taken many boys in the past, yet Jou was a rare beauty and he would feast on his delights for a long time. Rahman held Seth shaft in his hand and swirled his tongue around his master's tip and Kareem massaged his thighs. They were both on their knees as they readied Seth. "Oh, Rahman, you have become very good, has Bakura been showing you his nasty tricks." Kareem next coated Seth with lube heated to heighten the feeling he was going to feel inside Jou's body.

While the twins continued to prepare Seth, Bakura applied more oils to my ass and placed pillows under my hips raising me up higher for greater penetration. I could still feel the strong sensation of Seth's finger probing my body and the fire he caused when he hit my sweet spot. I watched the twins and I marveled at the size of his shaft. Was he really going to put that inside of me? I closed my eyes and squeezed out more tears. Seth chucked at the look on my face and he lowered himself onto the bed and positioned his shaft at my budding entrance.

" Leave us, you can wait for me outside, this is not your time." Bakura motioned for the twins to come with him and they waited outside in case Seth wanted them for something. He left a warm cloth next to the bed and left the music stopped and everyone waited.

" At last you are mine, open your eyes, I want to see the warm desert sands in your eyes, they burn with fire. Seth eyes burned with such a light as he hoisted my hips up and pulled my rear forward to meet his powerful thrust inside the virgin hole. I watched his eyes like he said, and I screamed. I am sure my voice was heard throughout the court, but I didn't care. The shock of Seth's violent thrust overrode the drug and I lost all since of reality. Moments passed as I started to move against his shaft, his eyes, the deep oceans of my dreams were the only thing I could see. My tears were the waterfalls which filled his ocean and I slowly started to drown. I didn't want to surface, not even for air.

"You're so warm and tight, my love. Slowly move slowly, I don't want to hurt you. I only want you to know the pain and pleasure my love making will bring you. Seth teasingly pulled out and I raised my hips to pull him back. "So my pet wants more," Seth growled at my innocent act of seduction and thrust deeply and buried his shaft to the hilt inside my body. He hissed as he thrust again and again. The pain was immense as I felt my body was being spit in two. Nearing his climax a warm liquid filled my body and I cried out in pleasure. My groin filled with fire and I started to protest, he gasped my penis and aided in my release. I cried out his name, "BEASTMASTER" !!! I convulsed moaning in the after glow of my first climax.

Seth slipped out of my body and he kissed the tender flesh between my thighs, breathing in the sweet scent that now belong only to me. My master nipped and marked my bruised thighs and with each bite I shivered at his touch. It was gentle yet painful. Seth untied my hands, one at a time and kissed the marks the scarfs had made on my tender wrists, he continued to subdue me by biting and kissing my arms at the same time. Later he would beat Bakura for restraining my arms so tight. There was never a reason for such violence. My body had betrayed my mind. I belonged to him and he knew it.

A warm towel was placed on my genitals and I felt him press his body on top of mine. Seth removed the collar and kissed my neck .

"You have pleased me greatly, I will take great pleasure in training you. Feel this." Seth took my hand and placed it down between his legs. His shaft was already hard. He showed me how to stroke it and bring him to his full length. I whimpered realizing that I was the cause of this man's heated desires. Would he fill my body again so soon? Is this the way of lovers and men?

"That's good, just rub my shaft with your hand, yes that is good, my pet." Seth removed the towel form Jou's loins and took pleasure in his slave again.

Outside the chamber's couples started to form and everyone waited for the priest to show first blood. Some were already engaged in petting and foreplay. Stories already filled the palace and underworld of the deflowering of Jou and the pleasure he must have given the prince, because they were still in the chamber. Every scream, every whimper, and every moan he made would become a story retold over and over.

Finally, Seth motioned for his servants to enter the chamber. Bakura opened a small treasure chest and removed twelve vials. Gently he gathered the sweet virgin cum from Jou's body and filled six vials. Bakura scraped the sweat from his loins and chest and filled four more vials, next he gathered the remaining tears from his long lashes. The last vial held the blood from the silk sheet. Kareem and Rahman washed him with towels and covered his body with a white linen towel. The bed covers were gently pulled from underneath his body and would be displayed outside the chambers for all to see. Seth proudly opened the chamber curtains and draped the soil bed linen across the door.

Seth raised his hands and signaled for the party to begin. "The night is young. I am please, therefore I call this the night of celebration. From this day forward it shall be known as the nt iw biAw mrwt You are my heart. I have taken a small drink from a rare fountain. Now, I will feast." His voice was deep and commanding. "Take me Oh, great BeastMaster, please. . ." Seth nodded his head and turned towards the chamber. It was time to leave. Seth knew the boy would not be able to walk so he lifted him up and held him tightly to his chest. Joey nested deep into his arms and breath in the strong smell of Jasmine now mixed with sweat. He felt content. Seto boldly walked through the crowd followed by Bakura and the twins to retire to his chambers.

The court looked on in shock, because the virgin boy usually was made to crawl if he couldn't walk and everyone got a chance to poke at him as they left the hall. But this was different, not a sound was heard as Seth lovingly took his slave away, almost as if he felt love for this one. How strange, and beautiful.

As they approached the chambers, Bakura offered to take the boy, as he always did in the past. It was now his time to play, or so he thought. "I can take him now my lord, you must be tired of his crying by now.

"No! spoke, the BeastMaster, his voice calm yet forceful. Seth watched Joey's eyes flutter open, he had been startled by Seth's voice. Joey pouted and turned over finding a nipple and licked Seth's taut nipple. The BeastMaster shivered at such a bold move and closed his eyes, enjoying the tingling sensation Joey gave him. Joey was still in a sexual haze and his body felt so warm even through the soft linen, Seth could have taken him again, he could still feel a slight trembling in his legs and now Joey reached up and encircled his neck with his long arms, brushing Seth cheek with the fine beads of moisture coming from his heated skin. 'Never,' thought Seth will I give him up, he is to precious to me.

"He will sleep in my chambers tonight, Bakura, it is as I wish." His words had a sharp edge, that Bakura had never before heard. Yet the servant, always number one in Seth's eyes pushed on with his pleas.

"But Seth, you never allow them in your room after the first night. He is soiled and needs to be...

Seth was burning with desire and refused to listen to his personal servant. "How dare you question my words, thief. Yes I call you thief, do not take me for a fool, for I know what you are doing. Never, Bakura, you will not have this one, he is for me and my pillow alone. Do not speak of soiled bodies, unless you look to your own pillow." Seth's glare became icy and Bakura recoiled in fear. Bakura immediately dropped to the ground and the twins each wrapped themselves around Seth's legs.

"Forgive me master, I did not mean to know your wishes. I am a fool." Bakura thought,' I have to be careful, could he know about the twins. Damn it.'

'Why is he so nervous?' Though Seth. "Mmm . . . . Because you have served me well, I will let your insolence past. Go and find your own beauty tonight, my Bakura. Rahman and Kareem will see to Jou needs tonight." He closed the drapes and left Bakura on his knees outside of the chamber.

"How dare he dismiss me like a common whore, and take my pets." Seth always gave Bakura the right to play with the boys after he took them or sometimes he would join them in the chambers for more pleasure. " I swear you will pay for this Seth, whore master. I don't care if it causes me to lose my life and I burn in hell. You will go to the grave with me. Ha... Ha... I will have your precious little bitch and any other I desire."

Joey opened his eyes and searched for Seth, his master and lover. He was alone or so he though. Tears flowed down his cheeks, as he remembered everything he had done and curled his body into a small ball, clutching his legs in a weak grip.

"Seth was in the bathing room with the twins, relaxing as they washed his body. He heard the muffled sounds coming from the bed chamber and left the soothing hands of his royal pets to investigate. Seth leaned over the pillows and whispered in Jou's ear, "Are you in pain?" Joey nodded his head and continued to weep, afraid to look into his eyes, he felt so ashamed.

Seth pulled the covers out of his gasp and parted Joey's legs. He smiled as he devoured his lover's lack of innocence, which now belong to him. Joey was bruised, swollen and very sexy. The twins gave Seth a soothing balm to apply to the boy and a warm linen cloth. Joey immediately closed his eyes and returned his thumb to his mouth. He fell asleep and dreamed of pain, and pleasure.

The twins happy to be in Seth's chambers continued to play and pampered Seth throughout the night. But just outside the Chambers Bakura waited and listened. Murder and hatred build up in his heart. He wanted to hurt his beloved prince just as he had been hurt. I love you as I have love no other and now I will hate with the same passion. . . . . ntT iw biAw nTr You are my God) no longer can I say these words.. .. ntT iw biAw HAty You are my love never...

Seto opened his eyes, his body was shivering and trembling uncontrollably, his body was bathed in sweat and he was completely naked, setting in his office chair. Yugi knocked on the door and was about to turn the handle, it was exactly three hours later. A distance laughter could be heard ringing in the back of his mind...

Hey, its 2:oo am and I think I will fall asleep and dream of reviews and the next chapter. ...if you guys like it. thanks for reading this story, Sakura... this one is for you... Sherabo


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: YUGiOH is the creative thinking of a living GENIUS. I am only a humble subject who worships his every word. Thanks

A/N : It been almost a year since the start of this story and I remember saying I would not leave my fans waiting (in profile) pouts. Hey, but I was a naive writer. Now a year later I say, Shit, l gotta update and I love you all. So give me some love and continue to review and enjoy.

Thanks again Dragon lady222, who gave the twins names- they are my favorite characters and please forgive me for what happens to them in this chapter. Love ya

This is for you Sakura: and that bishonen Bakura you love so much . . . enjoy

To those that take the time to review, thanks. It's your devotion to the Beast Master that keeps this story alive.

The story is for mature readers so, don't blame the author if you wet your pants or turn away in horror. Violence, sex, language, and twisted thoughts---- you got it.

Enjoy…..

Beast Master

**Chapter 7** The Chambers

Ooooooooooo

Recap:

Seto opened his eyes; his body was shivering and trembling uncontrollably. His body was bathed in sweat and he was completely naked, setting in his office chair. A distant laughter could be heard ringing in the back of his mind.

Oooooooooooo

'Ooo . . . my prince did you enjoy our little trip into your past? Was not his body a delight, a delicate bloom that was ripped from a rare flower? So sweet was his piercing I carried him away to my special chamber of delights and hung his blooded sheets on my door which proclaimed that his innocence now longed to me? Even now my loins ache from his ever so tight opening. Did you not embed; your shaft into his body, wanting to never take it out? Yes, Seto, my prince, your desire I felt your heart quicken as I lifted his slender hips upward and I thrust deeply into his hole. Ahh. . . . Play your games of shivery, if you will, but we are not so different when it comes to our blonde beauties. '

_'__Stop it... stop i__t…..He was drugged, and rap__ed.'_ Seto couldn't move, only continue to fight for consciousness to return. His spirit appeared to be caught between two worlds, the battle slipping from his grasp. _'__You, call __that love…. Beast Master. . . __He __was crying and I felt his pain._'

'Then why are you pleasantly naked, fully and clearly sexually satisfied? It is you, my love that ignores the Beast; I on the other hand know exactly what I am. But Seto, you continue to struggle with the truth that is laid out before your very eyes to see. Once he was trained did you not feel his desire and need for my touch as he wantonly wrapped his soft legs around our waist and we took him again in the waking light of morning? I can still taste the sweetness of his quivering lips against mine, his scent on my neck and his breathing on my chess, as he slept, my beauty, quietly in my arms as I calmed his new desires. Yes, I am his pain, as well as his pleasure. Ahhh. . . Seto, you have much to learn.' His laughter still vibrated in Seto's ears causing the CEO great pain.

Seth enjoyed toying with Seto; the times with him had become most pleasurable and quite sexual in nature. Seto with all his intelligence was quite innocence or at least that is what Seth believed. His thoughts drifted back to Seto's naked body and inwardly he smiled at the confusion Seto felt.

'You're more ashamed of being seen instead of showing off such a perfectly formed body. Damn, we are magnificent in our nakedness, and ready for action. I wonder who is knocking at our door and will we enjoy a few tasty treats from the other side? Perhaps , another time, because I appear to have your full attention, while you try and hide thoughts of the other one from me or maybe you are still dreaming of your past lover. '

_'You are, evil and sick, I will not let you continue to take my life_,' the thoughts were pitiful even to Seto's ears.

'Fool! Ahhh . . . . My love, as I have taken your soul and your will; I will take your love and make him mine. For is he not the beauty Bakura has found for me at your club? If appears you not only released me from my prison but you have found and awaken my lost love, my treasure, my joy. For that I am grateful. '

_'__No he is n__ot yours to have. You bastard!_' Seto struggled in his mind and physically he couldn't move from the chair. Seth just laughed.

'Why did you not keep him close? Did you think others would not desire to rape him, love him, or steal a kiss from him, foolish to let him wonder this world on his own? Is this how golden treasures are handled in your time, carless men. But all that will change once I train his body to my will. Let us become one, my prince, and drown together in earthy bliss. I know things only the gods practice.'

"Never," screamed the CEO. "You speak of bliss, but I only see lust and pain. You rob people of their will to survive. You will not have this one."

'But you have not broken him, he will think it is you, not I who has given him love. I will give him a night of great passion. Fool, to think you could hide such a treasure, yes, I have solved this mystery. Your plan to shield your thoughts is weak and useless against my will.' Seth slowly released Seto's unconscious mind from the gripping hold he had. Each assault brought the Beast Master closer to total control, not only of Seto's mind but his physical body as well.

_'__No, __come back, __noooo.'_ The only sound to be heard in the room was the beating of Seto's heart and the muffled screams coming from his mouth.

Yugi though he heard voices and what appeared to be Kaiba screaming, so he continued to knock harder on the door. 'What should I do? Yami, please hurry up; I think Kaiba is in danger, 'he mind linked. Somehow they had gotten separated while taking the elevator.

Yugi had asked his lover to come because Kaiba was not in his right mind. The duelist had witness the other side of Kaiba's personality in the hospital, which disturbed him greatly "Kaiba," the young boy cried out, and pushed once more against the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Stand back, abiou," Yami sensed immense power behind the door, it would take more than human strength to get inside and help their reluctant friend. Yami's, head glowed with the eye of Ra' and the door flew off its hinges exposing Seto screaming as if he was burning in the fires of hell. His head swung back and forth, and foam dribbled down his chin. His clothes were scattered all about the floor around his feet and the room smelled of sex. Or at least what Yugi thought sex would smell like. Yugi, frozen on the spot didn't know what to think, this was nothing like dueling. Yami dragged Yugi along with the puzzle, which of course never left his side over to the struggling CEO and placed his hands on either side of Yugi's puzzle. Closing his eyes he chanted some spell words and reached directly into the power of the puzzle to bring Seto out of his hell.

"Look into my eyes, Kaiba. You can do it. Concentrate." Yami felt a sharp pain, causing Yugi and Seto to fall to the floor on opposite sides of the room. Yami ran to his little light and cradled him gently in his arms.

"Abiou, are you, ok? Speak to me!"

Moaning and a little unsteady Yugi stood up and allowed Yami to comfort him. "I'm ok, I think, but you need to take care of Kaiba. I'm worried. I felt evil, great power and evil surround me in the puzzle, Abiou. It was just like this in the hospital and at school, except Kaiba passed out. That is why I needed you."

Yami spoke the dreaded words to himself, as he walked over to Kaiba, carrying his clothes and silver case. Kaiba would be completely lost without them. "Shadow Magic."

The shock from the combined forces of the Yami and Yugi's puzzle brought Kaiba out of his dream state. They both waited for him to gather his thoughts, before anyone spoke.

"How long have I been out and what did I do?"

Yugi didn't have an answer and Yami didn't feel the need for one.

"Damn it, answer me," barked Kaiba?

"Kaiba, it doesn't matter, but if you must know, I think you have been in the building and we just arrived. What happened is not your fault." Yami softly spoke.

"Spear me your platitudes, I don't need them. Seto eyed the soiled clothes and without hesitation walked over to a closet and changed clothes. At least he had a fresh set of black pants to wear; he'd clean up his body later. "So did we have a party?"

"Listen Kaiba, this is not a game of duel monsters you are playing. I'm here to help you?"

"Really, like I said, stay out of my way. I don't need you! Damn, Yugi couldn't help me, what makes you think I want you meddling into my affairs. The images of the boy were still fresh in Seto's mind. Everything Seth spoke was true: his skin, the red pants ripped from his slender body, his dancing which lured the court into his aura, all spelled desire. 'I've got to find Joey,' he thought. Kaiba spun around and headed for the door, briefcase in hand to leave, his pride in tack.

"Stop it, Kaiba. You can't fight him alone. I felt the present of someone I once knew very well and he has had centuries to master untold powers to break your spirit." Yami, one of the few people to challenge the CEO knew the real dangers Seto faced.

"Stay out of my head, you tri-colored hair freak, and take your twin with you. Yami, you had no right."

Yami realized the foolishness of arrogant men which put Kaiba on the top of the list. "Kaiba, if you leave now, not only will your life be in danger, but Joey's also. This evil will not relent; he is strong and wants everything you have in this life. Already he controls your mind at will. Next time you may not come out so easily, and Joey will be lost forever."

"Ahh." Kaiba stopped, grunted, and clutched the briefcase until his knuckles turned white. It was obvious even to a fool; he was in no shape to continue on along.

The room was charged with anxiety and a little fear. "Don't be angry at Yugi, he did his best. If what he has told me is true. It appears someone has taken Joey and is trying to take over your business and control your very soul. I believe I know who it is, 'Seth', my priest. I am sure it is Seth, but why? Why is he so bitter and filled with such malice?"

Kaiba gasps at the words so causally spoken by Yami. Never before had anyone uttered Seth's name before, because his existence was all in Kaiba's head, well that is where it was until a few weeks ago.

Yugi went to stand beside his source of power and strength, Yami. "Yami I have an idea, maybe we can ask Isis to help."

"No, I will go to hell first before I let you drag anyone else into my personal life!!" Seto refused to have the whole damn city in his private life, even if it increased the danger. "This is not some damn talk show, or witch hunt."

"Enough, Seto Kaiba, this is not all about you. Joey is missing and we are going to do whatever we have to and get him back."

Yami completely ignored Seto and asked Yugi to present his plan. "Well, this thing/person controls Kaiba's mind and he can't remember what happens. Well . . . . Doesn't Isis see the future and past? Maybe she can see what Seth is planning and we can stop him or something. . . . . . ." Yugi's voice trailed off and he stepped behind Yami after witnessing the glare Kaiba threw his way. "Anyway, Kaiba, Isis is not some crazy person; she is a priestess of ancient Egypt."

"Ok, Yugi, I agree you just might have a point. Let's go. Come on, I don't have time to waste." The three arrived minutes later at Isis's home somewhere near the downtown district. Isis was dressed in a white flowing gown with bands of gold on her arms. Around her slender neck Isis Ishtar wore the Torque, one of the millennium items. Isis had the ability to tell the future of any event, but she didn't like to use the power in this time.

"Welcome," A wrinkle crossed her brow as she greeted the guests. Showing concern, Isis led Seto, Yugi, and Yami into her home to a ceremonial room in the back.

"Come inside, I would have come to you Kaiba, but it appears your fear brought you to me."

"Fear, what in the hell do you mean, I'm not . . . ." barked the CEO. Even now Seto would never be comfortable around the ancients.

"Kaiba! Just can it, man. You can't deceive or hide from Isis. Even if you don't believe, I will not have you harm her, with your nasty mouth."

"I am out of here, I got a rat to find, and this is a waste. . . ."

Yami ignore the CEO and bowed before Isis, "My priestess, tell us your concerns for this man. We need your help."

She motioned for them to sit down on big fluffy pillows which were placed in a circle on the floor. Next she lit incense and scented candles throughout the room. One would have though the guys were expected. Kaiba stood behind his pillow leaning up against a wall.

"A presence which normally should have stayed buried in your mind and heart now walks this earth. Unlike Yugi and Yami they are of one and live as equals. Your past self wishes to destroy you Kaiba and assume your life, which would change the balance of time. You must stop him."

Kaiba only had one thought on his mind; he already knew everything Isis spoke of. Aloud he spoke, "Joey, what does he want with Joey?" Reluctantly Kaiba took up his seat in the circle.

"Joey is the key to this puzzle. I fear he will destroy Joey, if it means control over you?" Isis was direct in her actions and approach. You must find the source of his pain and send him back to his time, before his powers grow and he achieves domination over you. "

"You must gain complete control over Seth, as you once did when you discovered his existence in your soul as a young man." Isis blushed which was very rare.

"What, you know of that, too?"

"Kaiba you must reach inside your mind and fight. I can guide you to his time, but it will be very dangerous and you may not survive. I suggest Yami go with you. He knows of this Beast, and he has travel in magic.

"I don't understand what exactly are you planning to do?"Kaiba now hung on to her every word.

Kaiba arched his eyebrow and turned to the pharaoh, who appeared to be deep in thought. 'Mind travel?' Though Yami.

"I can allow you to go to his time Kaiba, and see for yourself the events that have shaped his torment, without his knowledge. But understand the risk you take, if you get caught in the shadow realm of his mind I will not be able to bring you back. Seth lives in dark chambers of your mind and heart, even you have closed. It is in the chambers he hides waiting to trap you forever. Your mind is clouded with many secrets, lies, and sorrow Seto Kaiba. You harbor places of hate, greed, and lust which he feeds on. "

Kaiba and Yami set in the middle of the pentagram holding hands, much to Kaiba's dismay, but this was for Joey. Isis took her millennium item and touched both boys while chanting. Kaiba felt the pull on his mind first. Yami watched as Kaiba eyes appeared to fix on a spot just below his temple near the eye. Next he started to sway and hold on tightly to Yami's hand, almost a plea not to let go. Yami's body temperate started to rise and the room began to spin around his head. When next he opened his eyes, Kaiba and Yami were in a dark, dark tunnel or vortex, wind and particles from the air swirled around their bodies.

"Kaiba, Kaiba can you hear me." The only response Yami received was tightness around his hand as the two traveled back in time to a place buried deep in Kaiba's mind. Without warning the darkness became light, next dropping Seto and Yami into the room of Bakura where they floated unseen just under the ceiling and above his head.

Ooooooooooo

The past, Bakura chambers . . . .

Ooooooooooo

"Yami, what the hell, can they see us? My head,"

"No, Kaiba." Yami looked around thankful Kaiba's mind didn't drop them in a dungeon. He recognized the servant of Seth the deviant sex slave, Bakura and realized he wasn't much different from the Bakura of the present.

"Now I remember, we are in the room of Bakura, he's Seth personal servant. Bakura has a special job. He makes sure my cousin is entertained and that his harem is filled with young men and women. Bakura is a very dangerous man. There were problems . . . "

Kaiba still held on tightly to Yami, this floating sensation stimulated his sense of balance and he felt as if he would fall. Could his mind really be this powerful to take him to the past, or was he just in another one of Seth mind games. "Bakura, did I hear Yami call that whores name? The CEO opened his eyes completely and gasps at the sigh below.

"Damn it, he's here!!" Bakura set cross legged on a bed of pillow, draped in a splendid rope of red silk. The contrast to his dark skin was quite striking to behold. Unlike most robes this one had no sleeves, only slits starting from above his shoulders and ending at his sides. Through the slits you could see his well defined muscular arms, decorated with bands of gold. But some things never change, it was the slave's hair that Seto would always remember, that pale blonde silver mane worn long over his shoulders. Just spiked enough and it was still soft. For a moment Seto thought about his first time with this man. It was then that the BEASTMASTER appeared and he shuddered at the pleasure the thief gave him. It appears not much had changed.

Bakura ricked of jealousy and hate, he could not be consoled. It had been three days since Jou's piercing and Seth's entire underground kingdom were having sex. All except Bakura who wanted his kittens back. How dare that selfish priest take them away and not let him 'fuck,' yes, 'fuck' the boy. Nothing but a slave from the lower regions and now Seth was talking about making him a royal courtesan and giving the twins to him because he smiles around them. 'Never,' though Bakura. 'I will not allow this, my prince. You can't take my love, Kareem.'

Suddenly, tiny feet could be heard coming down the hall. A small head peaked around the heavy curtain which served as a door and he stared at the man, his lover sitting on the pillow. His eyes were emerald green and positively glowed with affection at the man. A huge smile spread across Kareem's handsome face. Slowly he faced his lover and waited for his command.

"Bakur, Bakur . . . . I am here . . . here, your Kareem is here." He threw himself into the arms of his lover. "I missed you so."

A wicked grin spread across Bakura's face and he moved swiftly to the drapes, pulled them shut and took the boy to the private chambers in his rooms. Down Kareem was slung onto the soft pillows, happy to know his lover would make passionate love to him, but that was not to be. Viscously, Bakura slapped the silly child and held him down to slap him again, repeatedly on his face. The emerald eyes lose all their sparkle and he wept as he tried to shield his face from more attacks.

After Bakura slapped him a third time, he began kicking the boy in his side. Kareem stopped fighting because he believed he had deserved his beating. "Why do you beat me, why?. . ." Blood ran down his nose and his lip started to swell. Bakura smiled at his handy work and spat on the floor near the boy. It was an insult, and signified his displeasure with service.

Kareem only cried harder and curled up into a little ball holding his legs tightly. It didn't take long for Rahman to miss his brother or feel his pain. Tears running down his face, he left Jou in his chambers and found Kareem weeping in Bakura's private room. Rahman started to scream and call for the guards, but Bakura covered his mouth with his hands and silenced any words the boy thought he would say.

"If you scream, I will damage him even beyond your repairs. He will never serve anyone again. Or perhaps I will take him away, sale him to a traveling merchant. No one would ever know. He would make a beautiful little whore on the water front and be an old man before the year is over. Rahman allowed his body to relax in Bakura's arms and the thief let him go.

"Kareem, Kareem, my soul, my heart" big brother lifted his loin cloth and wiped the blood from his baby brothers face and licked the tears from his blank eyes. . . What have you done, Bakura? Why have you beaten my Kuri? We are royal wards of the court. You have no right. . . . Rahman wiped the tears from his own eyes, and gathered Kareem into his arms. We are to be given . . . given to Jou as a present."

"Given away, I would kill you both first! Royal wards, more like royal sluts. Perhaps we should end this now and go to Seth. Let him know what you have been doing behind his back."

Never before had the twins been treated so badly by Bakura, he had gone mad with hate and looked to take his revenge out on his brother. Tears threaten to fall again as his fear grew. Seth, who had always loved them, spoiled them both. . . . Maybe he would understand. Could he really explain the hold Bakura had over his baby brother or would he hate them as well? Seth didn't share his special passions with anyone and he was unforgiving to those that betrayed him.

Kareem scrambled out of his twins lap and ran to the shelter of Bakura's arms. Holding on to his red robe he looked into the eyes of his brother who stood in shock at the actions of Kareem. "Please don't tell Rahman, Seth would stone my lover and we would be punished or worse." Those were the laws.

"He's a dog, Kareem look at our lovely face. I will not have him treat you so. .. so." Bakura smirked as he lifted the tiny boy into his arm. Rahman legs long and slender wrapped around Bakura's waist and he cried into the man shoulder. "I will not let them hurt you; I have been a bad lover. Please forgive me and my brother, Baku."

Emerald eyes full of hate bore down on brown orbs fill of lust. Rahman watched as the thief sucked on the tender flesh just under Kareem neck, which he willingly offered to him. Little brother tightens his hold squeezing his arms around Bakura neck, lost in his lover embrace. The mark would pain him for days.

Rahman watched as his brothers clothes fell to the ground around Bakura's feet and next the red silk robe followed. He was already rock hard. In one mightily upward thrust Kareem was embedded on his shaft and Rahman closed his eyes falling to the ground as he tried to block out the screams of his brother. "Swine," thought the older twin. This was not love but rape.

But the games had just began, Bakura ease out of the little hole and lowered the sobbing boy to the floor. Kareem was happy to be home, his tears were of joy. He kissed the tears on his cheeks, his eyes never leaving the heated glare of the other twin. Bakura loved the hate and fire that flowed from the brat. It reminded him of his old days on the streets when every moment was filled with violence. "Yes . . . . I'm home." He smirked and eyed the other twin. Holding out his hand he reached for Rahman and led them both to his pillows.

Yes, his plans for Seth were moving along just fine. He would have everything and Seth would have nothing. "I am your master Rahman; you will do as I command." His eyes shot over to Kareem would was already laying on the pillow waiting for Bakura. Bakura took Rahman's nipple in his mouth and twisted the other nipple roughly between his fingers. Rahman refused to cry.

"Ooooo . . . so strong we are . . . . on your knees" Rahman held in the tears and from this one act he became a man. Somehow he would rescue his brother and free them from this mad man. Each thrust through the pain he thought of ways in which Bakura should die. When it was over his moans were not of pleasure but of sweet revenge.

Seto closed his eyes to the thief and tried to block out the cries he heard. No this was not a trick it was all too real and it explained the relationship Seth had to Bakura. Yes, did it also explain his sordid attraction to the thief? Just looking at him as he repeating took pleasure in the boys he felt his loins tighten. Am I practically to blame for Seth's actions? I need to see more. "Yami, come this way I sense a presence." As Seto floated on the winds of time, his mind drifted back to another time of lost innocence. He thought about the time he truly left the boy behind:

OOOOOO

FLASH BACK

OOOOOO

Seto was running a little late for his Saturday night sessions with Yuki, he was feeling generous and stopped off at a small boutique shop to buy her a dress. The truth is told he had never seen the slender woman in street clothes, only the frilly gowns Baby-kins provided.

Now for Bakura, yes Bakura the man to first take his innocence, taking the boy to mountains of passion only in dreams could be real. Even now Seto's manhood grew in size just thinking about the things Bakura made him feel. Boldly the boy adjusted his penis to set comfortably between his legs. His walk was arrogant and included a slight thrust of his hips forward along with long sensual strides which only increased his popularity among girls, women, men, and boys. Tonight he would whip the fool, and allow Bakura to bathe his body, massage his ass and lower hips. The whore always enjoyed touching his smooth flawless skin. Seto felt generous tonight, he was one step closer to destroying Gozaburo, and his personal servants were good to him.

He entered the room with a light step placing the packages on a sofa and began to set up his laptop, not paying attention to his surroundings, a mistake he would never make again. "Hello, my son, looks like you have work planned instead of pleasure."

Seto jumped and turn, "What the hell are you doing in my room, with my whore?"

Gozaburo chuckled, "Your whore, I believe this is my business and my property. I'm not dead yet. Oh, and beside you have to use a bitch to own one." Gozaburo eyes narrowed to dangerous slits as he waited for his sharp son to react.

Next to Yuki in another chair set Bakura with his head down and that over sex-up mass of flesh called Baby-kins was laying on his clean bed. 'I will have to change rooms after tonight,' thought Kaiba.

Gozaburo stood behind Bakura and grabbed his long golden mane and pulled it back which forced Seto to look into the face of his betrayer and lover. "Do you know this whore? It appears clients are missing his services and he stays only in this room or where ever you take him. So is it ass you crave my young son." Gozaburo took a long sip of beer and passed the can to Baby-kins who guzzled the remaining of the can down. Bakura bit his lip, apparently he had been bragging about his special assignment. So word had travel back to the boss.

"Why would I spend special time with any of your whores? It is because you insist I see this one every week, that I even come anymore. She means nothing to me." Seto eyes bore in on Bakura, it was because of his ass this arrangement was falling to hell.

Yuki started to cry. 'How could he be so cruel,' she thought.

"Nothing, you say!" Gozaburo pointed to the package on the sofa and instructed Baby-kins to open it. "Baby-kins, get over here," the mindless old slut was polishing her large toes and Seto flinched as she rolled by on heavy feet to open his gifts. She held up the soft blue dress, it was simple and has a touch of innocence Yuki would have enjoy. Yuki gasps at the sight of the dress and at that moment felt loved. She also promised her undying loyalty to the boy, who cared in his own twisted way.

"Goza, it's too small for me and why would I want lubri-cant. I'm pretty loose already." She throws the bag and its contents in the trash and padded back to the bed.

"Idiot," screamed Seto. He didn't care; he had been caught in a trap. Gozaburo slapped the boy hard.

"Don't you talk about my Baby-kins, you little shit?"

Seto spit the blood and tooth out of his mouth. He lay on the floor mad as all hell.

"Now that everybody knows my boy like boys we will have to change that. Won't we Seto. Yuki sense you can't do your job correctly and give my son pleasure I have decided to send you to the pit (a place where old whores go in foreign lands, they usually last three to six months)."

"Please master, I'll do anything, not the pit. Please."

Gozaburo smirked his eyes rolling around and landed on Bakura, "Do you know this man? And is he a friend of my son. All you have to do is say yes? Yuki looked at the blue dress in the trash can and she imaged her body inside of it. It was a picture she would take to her grave. She remembers all the games and books she got to look at. Her eyes drifted up to Seto whose face was unreadable and hard. 'I've never been given a gift in my life and although the dress would never grace her body Seto's loyalty was engraved in her heart."

"No!!!

"Get out of my sight." Two men came from outside the hall and drug the girl away.

"Ahh, but this little whore sings a different song. Gozaburo opens Bakura's palm which held a bundle of bills he greedily processed. You see for a handful of money he explain your little game and told me of all your pleasures. I promised him a good life and all the drugs he could sell."

Seto still refused to acknowledge the fool, his mind preparing for the worst.

"And now I promise you a good lay. Baby-kins he's all yours."

Two men quickly removed Seto of his clothes before he had time think. "Come to mama, I'll make it all right for you."

Gozaburo laughed and Seto had a look of terror on his face. He grabbed the money from Bakura and handed him over to the two men that had undressed Seto. Take him away. Seto realized he needed to step up his game. Each time his body connected with the flesh he thought of ways in which to silence Gozaburo forever. Oh, never would he be left so open. The events that followed harden his heart, gone was the boy and out came the man.

Bakura had not changed in the past or present.

Oooooooo

In of Flash

Oooooooo

The two floated down a long hall and Seto was led by the scent of Jasmine. Soft whimpers and cries could be heard as they approached a small garden. It was the same garden with the pool Seth allowed Seto to look at before. Yami reached out and touched Seto arm. "Are you sure you want to go in there Kaiba? " Yami now remembered everything and he was not sure if Kaiba could handle the truth of his past.

"It's too late to back out now, Yami? I must get to the truth all of it."

Ooooooooo

The pool

"Brother, what are we going to do? I'm so afraid." Serenity laid in the arms of Jou, unable to stop the torrent of tears from falling down her face. Bakura in a moment of kindness or a reminder of his power allowed Jou to see his baby sister. It was a way of letting him know who controlled his life. Even if he told Seth, his lover, Jou knew Bakura could harm her within minutes of the betrayal. He just couldn't risk her life.

"Brother, I have been informed to give you a message, but it is so cruel I can't bear to say the words."

"Tell, me sister, I must know? Has he touched you?" Jou caressed her swollen cheeks and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"He said you must leave his master or he will . . . . he will. . ." the tears started up again and the grief stricken girl buried her face in his arms.

"Mother has been taken from our home and father is missing. I don't know where our cousins or friends are anymore. No one is allowed to speak your name. If you do not obey his command, I will be sold and …. Brother, he evil. He frightens me and stares at my body when I bathe. Please I can't. . ."

"Hush, I am not worthy to be called your brother. The things I have done. How can we trust he will let us go? I am so ashamed. " Jou lips trembled as he lay his head on top of his sister beautiful dark mane. Only a few weeks ago they had been happy and laughter was all they knew.

"I am so sorry my brother; I am selfish, for I thought only of myself and not the pain in your heart. I know you have suffered greatly at the hands of the BeastMaster. I have heard of his cruelty. "

One of the guards came forward and roughly pulled the girl from Jou's arms. "Come your time is up, my master calls."

"Jou, Jou . . . save me. . . . ." those were the last words Jou remembered hearing his sister speak as they carried her away. Bakura lied and she was sold.

Seto floated down to the boy, before Yami could stop him. He reached out and touches his cheek.

"So you are Jou, my past Joey." For a moment Seto marveled at the simple beauty that was Joey. The sun had beached his hair to a pale gold and it shimmered on the cool breeze, Seto touched it. His nipple rings excited he CEO and he wondered if Joey would like a ring on his perk little navel. I know you can't see me, but it was you who called out my name. You, Jou, suffered so my Joey would live.

Jou stood up and walked over to a palm tree. He wiped away something from his cheek, but he didn't know what it was.

"Seto, please come back, you'll only hurt yourself more. "

"No, I have to get him to understand."

Seto leaned up against the tree without going through it and whispered as best as his spirit would allow into Jou's ear.

"I can't help or stop the things happening to you. But know all the pain and suffering you feel now, I will not let it go to hell. I will not let him have Joey. You will be loved. Your sister today is happy. She is a great dancer; I guess it is in the blood. All the boys want her but Joey is very strict. She is beautiful and happy. There is no pain or suffering in her life."

Tears rolled down Jou's face and a smile graced his lips. He lifted his head up to the air and called out his sister's name. "Thank you,"

Seto chocked back a tear and believed with all his heart the boy understood. And know he understood exactly what he had to do. Find Bakura. Bakura was the key to all of this shit. Find that miserable thief and he would find Joey. Just as Bakura betrayed Seth, he would seek his revenge on Seth again, of that Seto was sure. Not only was the hatred directed at Seth it was an arrow aimed straight at Seto's heart.

"Yami, it's time to go back. I know what I must do." But getting here was an not the same as getting back. . . . .

Oooooooooooo

Sherabo: Hears sobbing from the bathroom……..open's door….Malik… What's wrong my little psycho

Malik: you always give the best stories to Seto, now that damn Bakura……I am way more bishonen...sniffs

Sherabo: Oh, we'll work on it my little psychotic killer, I promise

Oooooooooo

I didn't mean to right you a novel but my muse just wouldn't stop, so please review, I want to know if it was really worth it. See you, WOW, what will Seto do.


	9. Chapter 9

I swear on a stack of duel monster cards I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this sensational insane misuse of Kazuki Takahashi wonderful story called YU-GI-OH. I admit I should be institutionalized in the shadow Realm for some of things I am about to write. And you should join me for reading them.

PS: Reviewers are exempt from all charges; I need you to continue this insane quest of entertainment I am on. Help me to continue the madness. For I would never wish to be normal again, this is cool.

I have decided to show you one of my dark sides of Seto, his sensual nature and where it really comes from, Seth my dark prince... I write a lot of flash backs and present/past in this story, so hang on and open you mind to psych. 101. Jou/Joey is Joey Seth/Jou Seto/Joey, You know the drill. Without further ado I present.

This is not for readers under sixteen due to the graphic nature, so you have been told. Now read on and have fun.

**Beast master**

**Oooooo**

Chapter Nine: Rice Boats

**Oooooo**

Two solitary beings set perfectly still in a small room, both drawn to the side of someone special in their lives. Yugi's eyes never left Yami who now lay helpless in the circle of a pentagram drawn by Isis. Isis watched over Seto, not out of deep emotions, but simply because he was important to so many.

Somewhere in the ancient pass, the two young men were together in spirit, locked away in Seto's mind. It was a time filled with anxiety and unbearable tension.

"Isis, he's so still and cold," sighed Yugi, "I don't like this."

"Yugi, you must trust the pharaoh," said the priestess, "Atem is very experience in these matters."

"My head understands he is a pharaoh and wise in matters of shadow magic, but this involves Seto who is so stubborn I'm not sure if he will listen to Yami." Yugi's hand out of habit reached forward and stroked the spiky golden bangs on Yami's forehead. Yami eyes twitched underneath the lids. "Isis, my heart is heavy and I know he needs me. I can feel his touch and it beckons to me for help."

Yugi could not sit in the pentagram but he leaned as close to Yami as the priestess would allow and continued to stroke his brow. "To me he is only Yami, my lover and other half. I'm worried Isis. Can you tell me everything will be alright?!"

Isis knew there was strong truth in Yugi's words and it caused her great concern. _'Something was not right,' she thought. 'Kaiba's arrogance could easily upset the balance of time.'_

Isis eyes drifted over to Kaiba. She could easily sense his distress, yet chose not to alarm the young duelist. It was enough he had Yami's, heart to content with. Kaiba was fighting something and it appeared Yami's struggles to calm his fears were in vain. '_I may have been mistaken to put Seto in this dangerous situation, Ra help him to understand, that this is a battle he cannot fight alone. I can only hope that they are trying to get back,' _she thought?

"Yugi, just how much can you feel?" Isis spoke sternly, "I've started to worry and my thoughts and energies have to be focused on keeping Seth out, but Seto is fighting the pharaoh. If the pharaoh is trying to get home we must find and assist them. Seto must be stopped. Try and talk to my lord."

Yugi placed his hands on top of Yami's which rested on top of Seto's in a tight embrace. He placed his other hand on the millennium puzzle, and it started to buzz. _'Yami, where are you my love? I know you can hear me._ _Touch me as I touch you in my heart, taste me as I sense your desire, and feel me in your thoughts. I'm here for you Yami, even in this dark abyss of Seto's mind._' Those were his thoughts to Yami and Yugi pushed them through the puzzle with all his strength. The puzzle blazed with a light that lit up the room. The pentagram moved and Yugi felt the pull of his lover in his mind. Shadows floated around the four souls and Isis began to chant to the God's.

Yugi moved his hand from the brutal heat of the puzzle and place it on Yami's heart. He moved inside the awesome circle, danger had become a side affect worth the risk. The two became one and Yugi pulled him close. "Isis he's trying to come back, but Seto won't let him. He's lost in the illusions of Seto's mind. What should I do?"

"Don't let go Yugi, keep your touch with Yami, you are his only hope, his strength and guide to this world." Isis broke her chanting for a second to respond to Yugi. "Don't despair, my friend, you are a source of strength and you along have the power to bring them back."

"Isis this is not a game of duel monsters, I could lose them both forever," Yugi shuck with fear, but he held tight to his lover and continued to pull him forward.

Isis continued to chant, but this time she pushed at Kaiba's mortal soul in an effort to shake up the CEO.

She felt the barriers break in Kaiba's mind and immense pain and desire for someone on the other side caused great confusion in his heart and mind. He didn't want to leave the boy alone. Using the power behind the puzzle and the necklace Isis called out to the CEO.

"Seto let go, my prince. You have to return to this time, please. You cannot help him there. Yugi will guild you both, as he has touched Yami. Let go, my prince. Come back to me." Isis gave one final push and almost passed out at the emotions coming from Seto. She lay in a semi-conscious state. It was now up to Yugi to guide them back.

Yugi's entire body glowed with the power behind the pentagram and it pulled him off the floor. The little duelist floated above Yami and Seto, his connection now included both souls. Eyes closed Yugi lifted his arms to the heaven and broke the power of the circle. He asked the shadows to return his lover and guide him home. Seto felt back on the floor, sweat pouring down his face; one eye slid open as he watched the body of Isis lying beside him.

Yugi floated down to the side of his lover and held him tightly in his arms. "Yugi that was very brave of you and dangerous."

"I don't care. Are you ok?" cried Yugi still shaken from the ordeal.

Isis was the first to speak for in these matters she was the wisest. "Seto you have the key to this horrible story. I glance inside your past for a moment and there is a young man in distress who appears to be important to your past self."

Isis took a deep breath. "Seto he is in grave danger for Seth wants this boy and craves him with a passion so strong this soul has broken time barriers to find him. It will take all the power you have to drive this soul out of your heart and mind."

Isis voice became low, "Evil has crossed over Seto. His mind was not always so twisted. I fear your friend does not have the strength to survive alone. He will not be able to resist the vile intentions of the dark side. The darkness that is in your heart will fester and cause great pain for this person you love unless you save him. " She whispered, "I 'm so sorry."

"Yami, I don't understand. Joey could die?" Yugi now in the comfort of his lovers lap, shuttered at the thought of harm coming to his friend. "He only wanted to make a little money for a date with you Seto."

The small group shocked by Yugi's accusations attempted to gather their own thoughts. All agreed Joey was in trouble. This journey belonged to Kaiba so the next move was his to make.

"Sorry, you have no idea just how sorry my life is," howled Seto. '_Damn this, I just can't destroy Seth without harming myself. Has it all come to this horrible life I have been forming for the last six months? The scares on his back, workers whispering in the hallways, so tried he could hardly keep his eyes open during the day, money missing from accounts, strange clothes in his closet, and most of all Joey's fascination with sex. Seth had taken this obsession to another level; he had the power to materialize in the flesh for short periods of time. Even now I don't know just how much he knows,' sweat poured down his face.'_

"Find Bakura, he has a brother named Ryou that goes to Mokuba's school. I want him now," barked Kaiba. "You will not have him Seth, even if it cost me my sanity_. Never_. . ." Bakura appeared in the past and present. He had to be the connection Seth used to go as he pleased.

**Ooooo **

**Outside town, near the docks, and rice boats**

**Ooooo**

**In an abandoned factory on the docks only the rocking of the waves could be heard as the rice boats sway in the water. The boats belonged to the families that worked for businesses along the docks. They slept unaware of the turbulent events that were about to unfold in the next few hours. Ships further down the docks loaded cargo, some of it legitimate, others drugs and slave trade. One dim light glowed in a room and a curl of smoke could be seen rising from the top of the old building. Voices drifted with the night breeze and filtered outside, yet silence still remained.**

"Why brother did you leave me here?" The young boy cried. "I want my mother!!" People did the cruelest things at the expense of debt.

A young boy was the offering to pay a debt. He would not be missed because he belongs to the streets, docks and hell spots on earth. His clothes were rags and the house he lived in with his mother was made of cardboard. Every winter of his thirteen years of life, mother made a game out of changing the roof on the little rice boat that never floated. For a new roof, a bag of rice, and the right to keep the boat at the end of the dock, the boy was taken away. The end of the dock was commonly referred to as 'hells gate.' This is where the hopeless lost the last bit of dignity they had. The family now down to mother, brother, little sister, and little baby would live another four to six months. Just long enough to bargain another life away. Welcome to the docks.

He was tied to a bed in the corner of a dark and dank room. Belts and heavy chains held his body in place. His legs were tied with belts and spread outward from post to post. His arms were bound with thin ribbons to the head post. As added security a chain was wrapped around one ankle and held by the bouncer.

"Shut up you little brat, I've had about enough of your crying." These words were harshly spoken by the crazed bouncer to the young whore. Actually the boy really had very little experience in whoring; he was one of the new boys Seth had acquired a few days ago in one of his searches in the poor part of the city. Seth loved to go slumming and Bakura knew where all the dens of evil existed. Nothing at all had changed much over the centuries for the couple now that they were united. Parents or relatives still gave their children away for money. It seems everyone had a price in hard times.

"Now, now don't be so cruel, Duffy. You heard Bakura, he said we had to be gentle and not damage the merchandise." A mousey bald headed man spoke up. His name was Toby, an old retired security guard with a weakness for gambling and young virgin boys. Toby's debt to Bakura was unimaginable. The arrangement shared by both men served each other's needs completely. Bakura provided Toby with whores and the old man did whatever dirty work Bakura needed. No questions were ever asked.

"Yeah, I'll be gentle but there is only one way to handle these little whores." The bouncer, called Duffy adjusted his bugling stomach over his flabby genitals and started to mimic riding a rodeo bull. "It's real 

easy, just slick the dick, point the stick, and ride hard and fast." His laughter bounced off the walls and the others added their own versions of sex techniques. All of which were nasty, cruel, or painful.

The boy screamed at the words, as he withered against the belts and chains that bound him. Soft whimpers could be heard on the other side of the door which only intensified the fears that radiated from the captives in both rooms. Although the boy could not hear the others he was not alone in his despair.

Four slightly drunken men set at a table and continued to play poker, while cracking crude jokes. It was a crude version of strip poker but instead of stripping, the boy was the prize. The game wore on and a mountain of paper cups, cigarette butts, and empty sake bottles littered the floor and table.

"Hey, no cheating, Duffy," grumbled the short balding guard. His words were slurred from the sake. _'I'm going to win this game, I want that boy, damn it,' his daydreams a thought._ He spit tobacco between his rotten teeth; some of it landed on the man in front of him.

"Where'd you get off calling me a cheat, you old bald fart. Ya can't even see where to stick it away." The short bald guy name Toby, pulled a gun out of his back pants pocket and pointed it at Duffy, the bouncer.

The other guards hid under the table as Toby started to wave the gun in the air, his aim was off. Too much sake and glasses hanging off his nose did not help the situation.

"At least I know where mine is," spit out Toby. This comment sent the two other guards, Zip and Bull, rolling on the hardwood floor; forgotten as they rolled from underneath the table. For a moment the poker game was forgotten. The men were pissy drunk and nasty.

"Ahh . . . man, put that shit away. You know I didn't mean ya' no harm. We just are having a little fun. We are all going to get some; you just ain't going to be first is all?"

Zip still partially under the table peaked out, eyes on Toby. Thank goodness he had laid down the gun.

"Yeah, don't be so touchy Toby. Did you see that blonde dish in the other room with the tight blue leather pants?" Zip who hated bloodshed tried to calm Toby down. "Man, those twins, shit just thinking about them got my juices flowing. Duffy said you like them young, right."

"Yeah, but he can't talk to me that way," mumbled Toby. Toby was trying to take the safety off the gun; this shit was not over in his mind.

"Listen," growled Duffy, "Just get ready for seconds because this puppy is all mine. ." He greedily groped his genitals and roughly rubbed his hands up and down while he got harder by the minute. "Yeah, get ready for a treat, puppy, ruff . . . ruff."

The boy passed out after one look at the mass of flesh between the man legs.

Water brought the chained captive back to life and Duffy only laughed while he poured sake down the boys throat. The two other guards stripped him of all his clothes, and drooled at the perfection of his young body, so hairless and smooth.

Meanwhile the soft whimpers suddenly escalated to cries and moans from the room next door. Toby walked over to the back door and peaked in a small hole. He wanted to make sure the other captives were not getting into any mischief; the puppies were stirring. The twins he desired were leaning over the blonde beauty, known as Goldie Locks. He sighed as he set down at the table, dreaming of something unattainable.

"Come on man, we gotta finish our game so we can party," spoke Zip. The boy started to whimper again as he came too and sucked up the wine Duffy continued to pile down his throat.

"Yeah, we ain't got a lot of time and Bakura will be back soon. It's not every day we get sake and boys," thought Duffy, while he sucked up spit and wiped his mouth at the same time. Damn he was a work of art, of the worst kind.

**ooooooooo**

**The other room…….**

**Oooooooo**

Small hands ghosted over Joey's back in an attempt to wake him up. He was the only person still unconscious and it frightened the twins to see him so still. Besides this one looked nice and he smelled like flowers. The attraction to Joey was immediate. "Wake up, Nii-chan, wake up."

"Ahh . . . what the hell . . . Where am?" mumbled Joey. Slowly his eyes focused on a set of twin amethyst eyes. Quickly the eyes closed and two sets of feet patted off to another side of the room, dragging a chain behind. The two boys huddle together in the corner and warily watched Joey both shaking with unguarded fear, hoping he had some answers.

"Hey, what are your names? I'm not going to hurt you." He smiled at the boys. "Damn my head feels like a boxer's nightmare after getting a good ass kicking."

One boy who appeared to be younger buried his face on the chest of the other. Hair brighter than a fire sunset fell over his bare shoulder and almost covered the entire body of both boys. Joey had never seen such beautiful hair in all his life. The boys were breath taking. Both boys wore white silk loin cloths which contrasted perfectly against the golden perfection of their skin.

"You, Goldie Locks, over here! " Duke drew his attention away from the boys and hopefully back to reality. "Man you really put up a fight back there at the house party. They had to drug you." Duke rubbed the bruises which started to form around his ankles with his hands. "Damn these shackles are too damn' tight."



Joey looked down at his legs and realized he was in a similar predicament and howled. "Seto where are you!!"

"Who the hell is Seto? That was some big ass nightmare you had, talking about Beast master and crying and shit. Man chill out." Joey ignored Duke as he focused on the chains around his ankles.

"Bakura wanted to beat your narrow ass, but the owner told him to drug you. I think he got a thing for you." Duke continued to massage his swollen ankles. "Man you one lucky dog."

"Are you insane, look at us!" yelled Joey. He was completely frustrated and scared.

"Yeah, but he told Bakura if you got one scratch on your pretty little ass, he'd kill them all. Don't you remember anything? Tall, handsome as hell, dark sunglasses, dark chestnut hair, and expensive suit; I'd let him do me anyway he wants."

"Screw you, I don't remember him, but I know you. We were dancing together. A . . . Ahh and after we finish that old fart started with the touching and making me turn around in circles." Joey turned red.

"Well, they were bidding on who would buy our services and you freaked out. Man you are such a dork." Duke sighed. "How naive are you? Those guys got money and I want an easy life," he sighed.

"Hell yeah, I wasn't going to go with that old goat. That wasn't in the plan. Damn the money. I got to get out of here. You are talking about slave trading man."

"You got a problem, man. We could make a lot of money together, so don't be so stupid. Where did you think you were anyway?" hissed Dice Boy.

"You don't get it. Where are they going to take us?" Fully awake Joey's eyes fell on the twins who were now softly crying. "Shut up you scaring the boys. You think they asked to be here?"

"I'm not your enemy boys. How old are you anyway fourteen, fifteen at the most?" Joey smiled and continued to speak softly. Al and Ali were stolen from their poor old grandmother one week ago and taken to Seth. Someone owned him money, so instead of losing an arm the man sold his brother's sons. Seth couldn't believe the beauty of the twins and kept them hidden away. He would get a lot of money and set up good relationships in the Far East with this sell. The boys were untouched and very precious to Seth. '_Yeah, pretty much like his Kareem and Rahman_,' but he would not make the mistake of loving them. These boys were all about business and big profit. These twins would be the key to his operations overseas.

Ali the younger lifted his head up and looked at Joey with watery eyes and pouted. Ali brushed his big brother's long hair from his face and placed it gracefully down his back. His hair was held up high with a black ribbon, yet the ponytail was still long enough for him to sit on. Instead he wove it around his shoulders and the end of the braid rested on his slim legs. Ali played with the tip of his brother's braid, it was a nervous habit he had from the time they were two years old.



As a small child they were able to read each other's mind. So he silently spoke to his brother. "Al, can he really help us?"

"Oh, my god what was that!!" Duke was on his feet and strained to look through the peak hole. His chain gave him access, but his ankle started to bleed with the stress. "Ahh. . . This hurts . . .!"

**Oooooo**

**The poker game**

**Oooooo**

The screams from the other room sent chills down the boys back. Joey covered his eyes and ears. The twins joined in with screams of their own. Everyone was temporarily petrified. Somehow Joey leaned over Duke's back but only received a smack from Duke as he pushed him away from the hole. The chains rattled and pulled from the wall and bed post.

"Man you don't want to look," Dice Boy sighed and held Joey's face between his hands as the blond boy started to tremble. "I'm telling you it's not something you need to see."

"Let me go man, I gotta see what is going on and get the hell out of here. And what the hell was that..?! Now the screams were intensified with loud laughter and breaking of glass or something being thrown against the wall. The glass that broke was a window pane.

"Man the guards outside are fighting over who is going to screw the boy. Or I think who is next. I can't tell, but it's bad. You don't want to watch." Dice Boy forced Goldie Locks to sit down. "I think the poker game is over."

"Shit man we gotta help him. Poker game . . . . Joey had to clear the fog from his brain; you mean that those shit heads might be betting on us next?" Joey eyes flashed with Kaiba fury and a healthy dose of fear. He was in trouble up to his ass, _'Why didn't I listen to Yugi, shit on me_,' thought the boy.

"Hey, have you notice we are all chained to the walls and locked up in this room. There is not even a pot to piss in. All you doing is making it worst, just chill, man." Duke sat back and looked away at the twins who were going into shock, the tears had stopped falling.

"Chill, my ass, I'm not going down like that. I got someone special to go home to. I ain't a piece of meat and I ain't a whore!!" The words were hollow and floated on the air.

"Shut up!! Who do you think you are mister high and mighty? I recall you out there grinding your ass against my cock and we both came. Man your throat is endless, when I get my tongue going. Don't tell me you don't feel it to. 'Goldie Locks and Dice Boy,' hottest show in town, come watch them get it on. We pulled in the bucks, and that is why we are here. Oh . . . and don't act like you don't remember. So don't tell me that shit, about your great life at home. You are just like the rest of us. You take the tips home every night to. Just because we don't know who you screwing doesn't mean you ain't. I saw that 

little spiky red/blonde haired boy, with the big eyes. Yeah, he looks at you all freakin' like a lover and waits every night. Is he your little bitch?" Duke was pissed, but he refused to add ashamed to the list.

Joey cowered under the words because _Duke was right. I could have gotten a job at Joe's Grill flipping burgers. He had his own demons to fight and look at the mess he had gotten into. Did he secretly enjoy the feel of Duke's body's as they grinded each other until they were lying on the floor panting. The sweat, the scent, the solid muscles of Dukes firm thighs as they rubbed against his softer legs, made dancing with Duke easy. Duke knew how to hold him close and move his body until they became one._

_The men chanting 'GO, Goldie, Goldie, yes. . . The fifty dollar bill the last guy stuffed down the crack of his ass, while he lay on top of Duke, too exhausted to move. Yeah it felt so good the feel of the green paper trapped. Duke knew how to make him give and perform and it felt good. Duke also knew how to kiss.' Joey was weightless in his arms when he bent his back to the floor. Dice boy called it drowning.' _

"_No, that is not who I want, its Seto!" _The words were hollow and he sank down to the floor; silent.

"Look man we gotta stay calm and I don't think they will bother us. We have been saved for something special so . . . . It's going to be cool." His heart softened a little for Joey and the twins. "Didn't mean to hurt you, I think you got moves and I like you a lot, Joey. I ain't ashamed of what I do; it's what my life is. Never had a mind for school, but if I find the right sugar daddy I'm going to open up a shop and make a shit load of money. So I guess I'm sorry."

"Nah . . . it cool. I like you too; well you sure make me hot anyway." Joey blushed. "Sorry."

"Just let me think ok." Duke rubbed his chains, hoping they would just fall off. "To bad you ain't got a lot of money, I'd go after you for sure." Duke winked at Joey. The boys had a moment of peace.

The screams scattered the nonexistent windows and the smaller of the twin fainted. Al's face was covered in tears.

"Ali, Ali wake up!" cried Al. shaking his baby brother frantically.

"Hey, somebody's coming, get down and be quite." Duke whispered to the small band of captives. "Sush . . . . I wish I could sleep. Leave him be, man."

Within moments the door flew open and the unconscious body of a young boy was thrown inside the room. He hit the floor with a loud thud. The boy's skin was thick with the smell of sake and old men's musk. Toby smiled at three set of eyes full of fear and longed to turn around and go follow the boy inside but he closed the door and went back to his partners.

Now that the boy was gone they didn't have any toys and eyes kept drifting towards the door. In less than five minutes the boys could hear feet and chairs moving; they were coming back.

"Shit," Duke moved to cover Joey's mouth; he knew the blond was a hero and would do or say something foolish. "Don't do anything man, these are some sick bastards. Don't need any heroes," he tried to whisper the words to his friend.



A moment passed and you could sense the evil intent in the air as the four men stumbled inside.

"You killed him . . . he's just a boy like me and how he's dead?" screamed Al.

"Damn it," Duke didn't think the twin would be the one to upset the drunken fools.

Duffy turned around and faced the voice and smiled. "Ahh . . . more treats." The bouncer advanced on the twins and Joey tried to stop him, but his chain only went to the middle of the room. Duke couldn't hold him back.

"Leave him along, you pig shitt!!" Joey growled and stretched out the full length of his arm but it was not enough. Al wrapped his body around that of his little brother and cried loudly.

"Not you again," barked the bouncer. It was the same bouncer Joey met when he interview for the job. He smelled of sweat and fresh semen. Joey cringed back against the wall. The guy was drunk and the blond was chained. He had nowhere to run.

"Scum bag, don't even try it. You touch me and you are as good as dead." Joey had a habit of pissing this man off; he only hope the bouncer's fear of his boss would keep him away.

With lighting speed Duffy curled his spongy hands around Joey's neck and proceeded to squeeze the very life out of him. He could feel his body go limp and blackness threaten to overwhelm him. Slowly the lights were going out.

"I told you I would have your ass one day and the day is here. You think you got something special. Well you're just another piece of tail to me." Duffy was insane.

"Somebody do something, he's going kill him," cried Zip.

Toby had his hands around the big man's massive stomach but he couldn't move him. Duke bit his arm but that only caused him to tighten his grip on Joey's neck. Blood trickled from Joey's nose. _'I can't die like this. Seto . . . where are you?' _The boy passed out completely.

Toby howled like a sick dog and wouldn't let go of Duffy stomach. His hands were slipping off the sweat drenched skin. _'He's going to get us all killed,_' were the only thoughts in Toby's drug out mind.

Max could hear the screaming and ran down the hall to the holding room. "My god, what the hell is going on in here?" Duffy had lost his mind. Max tried to peel the fingers from around Joey's neck to no avail. He did the only thing possible. Stepping back about four feet he shot the fool in the leg.

'BOOM'

"AHHaayyyyyyyy. . . my fuckin leg. You shot . . . shot me. . ." Duffy fell to the ground holding his leg while Toby tried to stop the bleeding.

"He called me a pig Max, pissed me off." It was only a flesh wound, but he withered in pain and began to howl for assistant. The bullet went clean through.



"Guess what you are not only a pig, but a stupid ass pig. Zip gets some clean water and towels. MOVE IT!" Max was beyond caring. "Where in the hell did Bakura find a group of slime balls like you? No on second thought, you don't have any balls, just little nuts, all dried up."

"Shit," I give you a boy and no, you dumb shits have to get drunk and go after the bosses prime stock. You want to die!! Not only do you try and molest his best merchandise, but I find you trying to strangle his treasure; his private shit."

"Bull, unlock all of the boy's chains, damn look how tight they are, Bakura is going kill every one of you dumb asses." Max cradled Goldie Locks in his arm and tilted his head back giving him a little air to breathe. "Come on boy wake up."

His eyes scanned the room with complete disgust. "It looked like animals had been let lose. Yeah, in thirty minutes you have turned this into a whore house on the docks. Why don't you just put up a sign, that says open for business!!"

"I leave you idiots alone for an hour. One shitty hour and you sign your death warrants. I give you a boy and you damn near kill him." Max knew he was in trouble too.

"Boss we were just having a little fun, and . . ." Zip wined, returning with the water and towels. He stumbled and almost fell on top of Zip.

"Give that to me," He took the cool towel and wiped the ugly bruise around Goldie's neck and he started to cough. 'Thank God, clean up the little one and get some clothes on the little whore, _now!_ Toby clean up that room, all the bottles and whatever that shit is on the bed.

"Boss what about Duffy," slurred Bull. He was still very drunk.

"What about him, I don't care if his leg falls off. Do you realize what you guys have done? Get him out of here. I don't ever want to see his face again. Get that pig out of my sight and my building."

"Zip has the little one woke up?" Max's eyes lovingly watched over Joey. This boy was the bosses pet. Seth made it perfectly clear this boy was his and his alone. He wasn't really going to sell him, just shake him up. And besides the boy should have been safe in here with the others, yet he should not have left him with those other fools. These boys were going to be sent overseas to men of wealth and power.

"I thought I said to guard the boys, not hurt them. Damn it, Bakura will be here soon. We got a lot of work to do. Bull, Bull!! Where the hell are you!!"

"Hey, boss your cell it's ringing," said Toby.

"Oh shit, its Seth-sama," nervously Max flipped open the cell phone and answered. "Seth-sama what can I do for you?"

Bakura was the one who answered the question. "Hey, ass hole it's me Bakura."

"Man, we got a little bit of a problem," stammered Max.



"Problem, yeah, you want to live to see the sunrise. I suggest you fix it, man." Seth's party earlier in the evening was a huge success, but his time outside Seto's body was fading fast. He needed to check his merchandize before he faded into the dark abyss of the CEO's mind. Soon the possession would be complete. It was just a matter of time.

"Bakura I need a little time," pleaded Max.

Seth is getting out the car; this place smells like trouble. Where are my guards? We are at the front entrance and I don't like the look of things. What's going on?" barked the former whore.

"A . . . Ah, we had a little trouble, but I got it under control boss." Max was shaking like a leaf on a tree. "Was that a gunshot we heard?" Bakura words startled the manager.

"Well, Duffy got out of control with one of the boys, so I shot him," spoke Max.

"Max I know that's not all," he could sense the anxiety in his voice, "you got five minutes before we get there."

"Boss I need more time, he touched the bosses pet."

"What! If Goldie Locks is harmed, I suggest you shoot your brains out as penitence." Bakura laughed, his beautiful long hair shimmered in the dark.

"Then I hope to hell he's dead," cause somebody is going to go down if he's hurt." Bakura smirked. Yeah he had not had any excitement in a long time. The blood in the air smelled like raw honey, sweet.

"Five god damn minutes before your life is in danger," the words were hissed into the cell phone.

-Flip-

"Gun shots," smirked Seth. "It's that the weapon that penetrates the victim with the little holes that bleed. I hope he is still there, I want to see. That was so selfish of him not to wait. I've only witness the destruction from afar."

Seth wiped his dark shades and replaced them back over his blue eyes. "Perhaps we can shoot him again. How I love this new century." Seth was fascinated with weapons and most curious about guns. Seto had an impressive collection at home. He loved to see the blood drip between the fingers when the action heroes were shot on TV; often they would try and hold in with their hands guts and other vital organs the gunshots made.

"If that is your pleasure, my lord," whispered Bakura. He adjusted Seth's silk tie and nipped his ear lobe. Bakura snaked his tongue around Seth's tender ear lobe, which caused Seth to chuckle. "If it is your desire than kiss me properly, my deviant whore."

Bakura loosen Seth's tie and boldly unbuttoned Seth's shirt down his well defined chest just short of his belt. The silk draped over the belt and created a picture of seduction. Bakura marveled at the definition of six solid muscles straining to be touched. He squeezed a nipple between his fingers and kissed the 

other firmly, but with care. Seth blocked entrance into his mouth and teased the whore with gritted teeth. Finally he parted his lips and Bakura moaned deep in his throat as he explored the priest inter lip. The kiss ended with Bakura's lips sucking on swollen nipples. Bakura loved this century and the attention he could give his priest. Throughout all his lives he belonged to Seth; even as the poor whore who seduced Seto as a young teen; the boy was his master.

Seth was flushed and slightly aroused; well he wanted to play. He grabbed Bakura by his silver mane and snatched his hair painful back exposing his long hot neck. Seth could see the veins pulsating and the need to hurt the whore rose within in soul. He sucked greedily on one vein cutting off the thief's air supply then snaked his tongue around the thief's collar bone, drawing blood. Bakura eyes rolled back and he surrendered to the danger. For a moment he saw lights. Seth released his hold on the man and licked the swollen vein, apologizing for his excitement. Bakura pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the blood from his neck. This would leave a very ugly bruise, much to Bakura's delight.

Bakura started to button Seth's shirt but the priest brushed the talented fingers away, "Nay, leave my chest open. The air is cool and it hardens my nipples. It is a feeling of great pleasure, like the desert breeze of home. Do you remember our life together in Egypt, my little whore? Our life together was filled with danger and beauty surrounded our waking hours. Now that you have tasted me again, do you remember the passions we share? You were my life."

"Yes, my lord." Bakura arranged his hair on his shoulders and allowed it to rest against his cheeks. Seth loved long hair.

"Yes you do remember my taste. Come, I may have need of your services soon."

Bakura smiled and licked his lips. He would never tire of his lord. "Come Bakura, I grow impatient with this waiting." Ten minutes had passed by.

Bakura opened the door. Goldie Locks, Dice Boy, Al and Ali were blindfolded and striped from the waist up. Their lower body was covered with silk white loin clothes as per Seth's instruction and Joey was dressed in a kimono open up to his waist. It reminded him of his chamber of delights and brought pleasure to the priest.

'_Damn, what's this sensation I feel_, 'thought Joey, '_I can hardly breathe. It's the flowers, his scent is so_ _familiar, Seto. No it's the man who watches me dance.'_

"Hush," barked Max, "I don't want any more trouble from you brats." Joey gridded his teeth, and fought the chill in the air.

The guards were standing in a corner, looking like the idiots they were and this did not amused Seto at all. "Why are these men in the same room with my pets? They smell like rotten fish, Bakura. Is this what I spend millions on? " Seth was angered.

"Seth-sama, Bakura, see everything is fine." Max moved from leg to leg trying to mask his fear.



There just wasn't enough time to hustle the men out of the room. He could only prey the evidence of the party was destroyed. The young rape victim was hidden in a closet. He was barely alive.

Seth held up his hand and motion for everyone in the room to be still, he heard whimpers coming from the bed in front of him and decided to see what was wrong.

Seth glance at his beauty and smiled. '_So sweet_,' he thought. '_Ah. . . Seto you are so predictable. He is_ _prefect in every way_. 'Causally, he touched Joey's cheek making lazy circles around his firm jaw line.

His hair blond, with silver highlights excited Seth; although Jou's hair flowed down around his shoulders it was still living silk. "Mmm . . . why did you whimper and call out to me. Don't be afraid," Seth voice was husky and filled with desire.

"What do you want with me?" whispered Joey. "Stop touching me, I've got a boyfriend and he's going to kick your ass. Why are my hands tied and my feet in chains? Please I want to see your face."

"I bind you to better train you to my will; it is simple to understand. I don't want to lose you." Seth whispered and peaked from underneath his sun glasses. He wanted to see this boy in light not darkness. Every line in his face and body fascinated the priest.

Just like the very first time when Jou was brought to him fighting the two guards, defiant, but afraid, and eager to learn. Seth chucked and leaned closer to Joey's face. His breath caused the hairs to rise on the boy's neck, and Joey flinch at the touch. "So you belong to a man, a boyfriend. Has he made love to you my treasure? Has he made you scream his name when he fills your hole?" Seth blew warm air around the boy's neck and lightly kissed his Adam's apple. The touch was so soft it freighted and delighted the boy. "Tell me, my treasure, has he scented your body with his own musk. I only smell your innocence."

Joey's face turned crimson at the seductive words, "It's not your business what I have done with my boyfriend, Ahh. . . lover."

"Oh, you amused me greatly. I can tell by your scent you are still a virgin. _'How interesting_,' thought Seth? _'So my dark prince what are you saving him for and why,'_ Seth smiled.

Seth returned his inspection to the delicate knot that jumped so lightly up and down his throat and this time nipped at the tender flesh, "I will make you quiver with anticipation of my phallus inside your hole. You will beg to be filled."

"Stop it please," cried out Joey, but his words were not very convincing.

The man spoke differently, almost musically luring Joey into his trap. Just for a moment Joey could smell the scent of musk and spice which belonged to Seto. The boy leaned into the sounds and scent coming from the stranger that watched him dance. '_Why does he excite me_,' though Joey. 'I remember how I swayed to the music because I knew his eyes were watching me.'



"How can you belong to this man and he has not claimed you. Perhaps I will make you mine," his eyes followed the pulsing vein around his neck.

"What is this? His neck had been injured." Seth's eyes bore down on the dark bruises forming around his neck. "Who has dared touch my treasure?" He saw red.

Zip, Bull, and Toby headed towards the door, but were immediately headed off by Max, facing a gun pointed at whom ever had the nerve to rush him.

Toby whimpered like a baby and immediately told what happen, but the punishment was not strong enough for Seth. "I want to see his body. I want to nail him to the wall and strip him of all his human flesh and feed him to the dogs. I'll fill his worthless body with holes from the gun. Yes find him, now!"

Immediately Max sent the guards out to retrieve Duffy's who by now was getting treatment somewhere for his bullet wounds. It would be daylight before the boys found him and carried out Seth's orders to save face.

"Are you hurt were you touched or violated in any way?" Seth didn't wait for an answer, but reached under the kimono and fingers Joey's moist opening. It was like a little cherry and Seth played with the soft tissue until his finger slipped inside. Just a tip for now, I can feel you twitching for so much more.

"That hurts, stop it please." At first he cried out but the cry became a moan.

"Stop, I think not, your body begs me to go deeper. So you like to be fingered. That is good." He pulled his finger away from the blushing boy and turned to another set of moans.

The soft whimpers of two young boys drifted on the air and Seth smiled. They were even more beautiful in distress. His blue eyes slid over to Bakura.

Bakura turned towards an all too familiar sound and gasp as his eyes took in the sight. "My . . . my Koi's. I don't understand." Swiftly he turned to face Seth. 'How_ did he not see these boys earlier in the room?'_

"Nn. . . Nnn so you like my two new beauties. I acquired them a few days ago at the docks. They were sitting on a rice sack."

Seth left Joey and beckon Max to bring forth the twins. He sat down in a chair and waited. Slowly Max removed the blindfolds to reveal two sets of teary eyes; but not before he led the brothers over to Seth. The chains were also removed from their legs and replaced with gold bangles and bells. Soft bands of bright ribbons were place around their neck and wrist. The colors and purity of the white only intensified the brilliant red hair flowing down each other's back.

Bakura's body tensed and he clutched his hands in tight balls along his side. His eyes misted with tears. "Kareem and Rahman, it's impossible." Bakura was overcome with emotion he felt like someone had just ripped out his heart.



The smallest of the twins openly watched Bakura's every move. He wasn't afraid of the whore and spoke to him boldly. His voice so soft and sweet it touched Bakura's very soul. "Please I want to go home, will you take me mister." Bakura clutched his chest and gasped again.

Seth howled with laughter. "Oh, yes my little one, he wants to take you home, but not to your mother. Well, my whore of whores, do you like them." Ali's eyes never left Bakura glaze. Just like Kareem he wanted the comfort Bakura's embrace would offer.

"Come," beckoned Seto. He took the black ribbon from the Al's hair and watched as his beautiful red mane fell down past his tiny waist. Ali hair lay in waves about his shoulders and back side. Both boys stood in front of Seth, one facing Bakura and the other stared lovingly up at Seth.

"You are like the nectar from sweet fruit of my country," Seth smiled and caressed the silky stresses. His long and slender fingers held the heavy locks in his hands. He continued to purr words of endearment into Al's ears, which only inflamed Bakura. "See Bakura, Al skin is golden and shimmers under the light."

Seth gentle started to massage the boy's genitals; he had already started his training. As if on command Al climbed up into Seth arms and Ali's tears rolled down his cheeks; his eyes never left the thief.

Al opened his legs a little wider and allowed Seth access inside. Unlike his brother he liked to be fingered. Seto eased his fingers underneath the white silly cloth and Al whimpered as Seth gently played with his opening. Ali started to shed fresh tears; he didn't like the games Seth played. Seth simply glowed at the anger he saw in Bakura's eyes.

'_How dare he touch my Koi's? It's as if they were sent to me down through the ages. I remember Kareem my little lover.' _Tears flowed down Bakura cheek. He held out his hands and Ali walked into his arms.

'_So it is true_,' thought Seth, '_it is more than lust I see in his eyes for the twins. Just like my Rahman and Kareem no doubt. Was Bakura responsible for their lost innocence? All the lies and deceit, my slave's disappearance are they not truly his crimes. Your hatred of me, mine of you is immense. I shield that part of your past but time will force you to remember everything.'_

Seth grew angry as he remembered the past and he pushed his fingers too deeply into the boy, which caused Al to scream out loud. Ali buried his face in Bakura's chest and eyed Seth with great fear.

"Hush my little beauty, you will be fine. I wondered to a time of great pain, forgives me."

"Take your hands off him Bakura," Seto growled. "These beauties will be sent to the far east."

"No, my lord, my prince," Bakura was clearly frustrated. "Please let me have them, I will do anything you ask."

"You will do what I ask, I have no doubt. Ali get over here. He is not a good man." Seth smirked as the little treasure reluctantly left Bakura's embrace and lean up against Seth's leg, after he walked the small distance. Ali trembled and asked to go home again.



"But why would I give a whore something so precious, Bakura." Let's make money and I promise I will find you someone else just as nice." Seth toyed with the whore's emotions.

"No, I want the twins," sobbed Bakura. He was down on his knees.

"Silence, my time is short and I don't have time for your winning." Seth looked at his chest and he could see the color fade from his pale skin. In about one hour he would be just a thought in Seto's mind. If Bakura saw him in that state if would spell danger for his existent.

"What would you have me do, my whore. Am I not enough for your bed and pleasure?" Seth enjoyed the confusion and pain Bakura experienced. Bakura wept tears. '_Yes it was almost time for him to pay for his crimes. Seth was sure beyond doubt Bakura had betrayed him.'_

"Do you remember my royal wards, Rahman and Kareem? Do you remember my displeasure at finding them soiled? Later . . . later . . . Do you remember the pool of blood I found them in locked in an embrace together? In my chamber of delights, on the night I would have given them to my bride as a wedding present. I would have given them the world and showed them such wonderful delights. But alas they were taken from me. DO YOU REMEMBER THAT?"

"I don't understand what you are trying to tell me. I belong to you Seth and no other!" Bakura rose and grabbed at Seth pants leg.

"You're just an animal in the end that gives me sexual pleasure. Learn your place and act like a man."Seth snarled at the broken whore.

'_Yes, you have betrayed me in the past and I have no doubt you will do so again. But the ending will pain not only me, but you as well.' _Seth mused.

"Look at what you will never have and pray for my forgiveness. Max take them to the ship. Don't forget the tall one; he is also a part of the shipment. Prepare my quarters and take my treasure to his new home. Make sure he drinks the sweet wine I have prepared especially for him."

"Max take the twins to my chambers, I have changed my mind in regards to the sell." Bakura locked eyes with his master. A tiny ray of hope appeared on his face. Perhaps I will see just how much they are truly worth. Seth kissed them both full on the lips, just too irate the thief.

"Thank you, thank-you," Bakura bowed low.

"This is not for you. Know this Bakura; if one hair is harmed I will not hesitate to end your life. Your death will be a torment to last forever. Every day I will torture you with unspeakable pain. Do not underestimate my power Bakura."

Bakura's eyes followed Max and the boys out of the room and down the hall. It pained him to see another man near his lovers.

"Maybe I need to take them to the room. Just to make sure they get there safely," his voice quivered.



"No my whore, you have to see to my needs, just as I will see to yours." Bakura drove Seth back to the Kaiba Corp building and he entered through a passage Seto was unaware existed. Next Bakura pressed a button and a private elevator took Seth to his home. Seth found old offices sealed away by Seto, years ago. These offices belonged to Gozaburo during his whoring days with babykins.

Bakura locked the Priest in the office and left. Seth watched and made sure the man left the building; he would not have his life compromised. Once the thief was gone Seth cut off all access to the floor. It was time for the transition. He set in the circle of a pentagram, drawn on the floor and started to chant in the ancient Egypt tongue of priest.

"God of darkness, I am your humble servant, grant me rest that I may sleep to wake and serve you. Protect me as I descend into the dark shadows of your fire."

The only thing left on the floor was the expensive suit, dark shades, watch, and a black ribbon taken from Ali's hair. Seth's material existence was no longer; he returned to the chambers of Seto's mind, his private resting place and waited. He no longer needed Seto's sexual desires to come fore. Seto was weak and the dark side enjoyed great freedom. The priest waited with excitement for the day he would have complete control and not play these silly games. For now he would trust in Bakura to watch his treasures and wait for Seto to completely fall apart.

The scent of Jasmine was in the air.

**Oooooo**

I hope this chapter will make up for the long delay.

Support the Beast and review. He needs your love!!

This chapter is dedicated to all those that have reviewed and supported this difficult work of fiction. It is because you email me to get off of my ass and update that the story lives on. Thank you so very much.

Sakura (aka L-sama no Miko )sekhamet dragonlady222, journey maker, brightest start in the night sky, skoolgurl, chibvampireRene, Raeshi,silver wing tamer, miyoYukimora, biacth formhell, seto's wifey, penny, seto's white rose ,salenkaiba,sacredphoenix,yaoilover,chibichan,tommylover,blackdragon707,

Bows to you; review

For those that have made this story a favorite and on your alert I double bow to you. Request, suggestions are always cool. It means the world to me. So I felt it is time to say thank you so much.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, but this story is all mines.

**Recap**

Hey there, it's been a while and I will leave it at that, but for those just joining this ride I hope you read this chapter and decide to read the entire story. Seto has a dark side, or a past that he refuses to acknowledge. It's a side of him that existed alongside the pharaoh Atemu or Yami as we know him. He lived for pleasure and pain, very cruel, until his heart was soften by a gentle boy. This is his story and how he has journeyed over the passage of time to reclaim his lost love, his life, and regain all that was taken. Yet his cruelty has grown and he is more dangerous than ever before. In order to exist, he has to destroy Seto his present self, so the battle wages in Seto Kaiba heart and mind. Should he embrace this part of his soul and become lose in sexual desires and pleasures forsaking the feeling of others. Seth has found Joey and believes him to be his lose love, now he wants to take his virginity, just like he did five thousand years ago to the slave Jou. Will Seto save his innocence boyfriend or will he become a slave to the beast that resides inside . . . . So it continues with Seth gaining control or so it seems.

Oooooooo

**Chapter Ten: Memories**

Seto Kaiba was not a young man known for wasting energy sleeping. He required less than most and functioned throughout the day on caffeine alone. He opened his heavy eyelids to a soft light in a darkened room and shivered as the cold air assaulted his slender frame. Being cold in the early morning was not unusual because he often tossed his silk sheets and cashmere blankets on the floor; but this cold was different. Seto lay on a hard wood floor, completely naked. He sat up and surveyed the room only to find a pile of unfamiliar clothes at his feet. Before touching the clothes he examined his body for signs of what may have happen, but he was not bruised or bitten in anyway. You could still see the faint scars on his back, but at least there was no evidence of new wounds.

"Shit to hell . . . my head, what the hell is going on?" Seto spoke to the walls. Tentatively he grabbed at the clothes and slipped the tight pants up over his hips and buttoned the tight leather vest over a silk shirt. The pants were a bit tighter than he normally wore them and the soft Italian leather against his skin was missing. This was definitely something from a local store, and not of his choosing.

'_Damn it, this has to be Seth's doing; only he would dress so seductively and allow me to see it for the embarrassment this would cause. I don't remember a damn thing and he knows it_,' though the CEO.

'_This room, my god I think I'm in one of Gozaburo's old offices; the one he ran his illegal trafficking from. How in the hell did Seth know about this? I've got to get out of here.'_ Seto's thoughts ran wild as he hurried down a long hall and into a private elevator, the source of some long ago buried memory. His own private offices were not far away. Seto knew his time was running out, because Seth was gaining more control over his life and flaunting his victories without fear in front of the CEO.

Breathless and filled with anxiety Seto slumped down into his huge leather chair behind the desk he worked from. He never felt so out of control in his life. 'Damn it, I need help to win this,' a thought which unnerved him the most, and 'weaknesses'.

Sakura his personal assistant waited for the frazzle CEO to at least have one cup of coffee before she intruded on his thoughts, he looked a mess. "Kaiba-sama, this package was delivered before dawn this morning. You also have a private message from Yami and Yugi Motou. Bakura, your business associate called after trying to get in touch with you. He's been called out of town on private business and will not be available for the next few days," she spoke softly and waited for his stony reply.

"I'll take that package and get Yami on the line, immediately. I don't want to be disturbed. You can cancel my appointments for the week; I will be out of town on personal business. Refer important calls to Mokuba Kaiba," spoke the senior Kaiba.

"Is everything alright sir?" Sakura handed the CEO a fresh cup of coffee and took the liberty of asking a personal question. "Perhaps I can be of help."

"I don't pay you to pry into my health, Sakura. If you have no other business to discuss dismiss yourself from my presence," Kaiba's headache had returned. He only hoped the demon could be held at bay. The feeling of helplessness wrapped around his heart and for the first time Seto felt lost. He tried to regain some of his dignity and glared at his secretary.

"Fine, sir, I will see you in one week's time. I will patch the call through immediately." Her voice was sharp and professional. Just for a moment the love she felt for the boys slipped thru; an emotion the secretary would have to keep inside for the brothers she had grown over the years to care about.

Seto snatched the package and slammed the office door. Next he swallowed the coffee and opened the package as fear griped his heart. Inside the package Seto pulled out a pair of creamed colored Egyptian linen pants and a matching shirt of a slightly lighter shade. He slipped into the pants and found they stopped just short of his belly button and were held together loosely with a wide sash around his hips. The top button in the front started midway down his chest leaving a large expanse of his nipples exposed. The collar ran deep and was trimmed with a fine golden thread. The sleeves ruffled at the end of his slender wrist. Seto could have easily been an Arabian prince visiting the states with his dark hair and deep blue eyes.

'_Ok, Seth I know you've making a fool out of me, exposing your will and desires, but I will . . . . '_His thoughts were interrupted by the speaker phone and the continuous ache in the back of his head. He could almost hear laughter. Without fully understanding how he knew Seth was watching.

"Kaiba-sama, Yugi is on the line," spoke Sakura, still upset but not really surprised, by his nasty attitude.

"Kaiba, have you found out anything? One minute you were giving out instructions and you told us to meet you at the teen club down town; but you never appeared." Yugi was disturbed; it wasn't like Kaiba to miss any appointments.

"Look Yugi find that boy Ryou and maybe you can be of some use. Other than that, just stay out of the way." Kaiba's head started to hurt, and the laughter grew. "I don't need this right now!"

"Seto Kaiba, this is not only your battle, so back off. Joey is our friend and we don't need your permission to help him out of trouble." Yami howled into the receiver. He could be just as ruthless as Kaiba.

"Listen Yami, I've been up all night looking for clues . . . . Just find that boy. Look for offers in the local papers for young dancers, boy dating services. . . . You know," Kaiba sounded unconcerned. But Yami was not a fool and he would not be pushed aside.

"You're trying to push us out with these games, but it won't work, Kaiba. We are dealing with dark magic, spirits thousands of year's old and long ago buried secrets," anger showed in Yami's voice but for the moment he accommodated Kaiba. "Okay Kaiba, I'll let you lead, but if I haven't heard from you by this afternoon, I'd do this my way." Yami slammed down the phone.

It was apparent to Yami that Seto was being a fool. He fought against powers that he didn't believe existed which put his smart ass in deep trouble. The pharaoh only hoped this time around he could save the souls of both Seto and Seth. But experience also told him one of them would most likely die, or buried in the shadows for all eternity.

Seto stared at the silent phone and called out to his secretary. "Bring my car around!!" He left the building through a private exit and drove to the only place he could get answers, the priestess.

Oooooooo

"Welcome Seto Kaiba, to my home again," the grace yet beautiful female version of Kaiba parted the curtains and allowed him into the incense filled room. "Can I get you something to drink?" her voice was deep and musical.

"I didn't come for a tea party. I want answers now," he barked.

Isis smiled and sat down on a soft cushion. The long white robe of her families' crest settled softly around the slender curves of her body. She always moved with the grace of a goddess even while performing the simplest of acts. Kaiba's voice or presence didn't intimidate the priestess, so she motioned for him to set across from her on a floor cushion. He grumbled but after a few minutes complied.

"Listen witch, I want to go back, back to the past," his voice commanding and condescending.

In another time and place she would have obeyed the CEO without question, but this act was not to be or foretold to the priestess as the right course for him to take. Even though certain events she could not reveal, it was important Kaiba saw the path laid out before him. Reluctantly she spoke, "I do not see Yami and it would not be wise for you to travel that road alone. Only he can guide you."

"It is not a request, but an order from your superior; one I expect you to obey," he barked.

"Trickery doesn't suit you, my priest and I have free will to make my own decisions as decreed by the Sun God, Ra. I answer only to him in matters of the past and future. Perhaps you have forgotten my status," now Isis commanded Seto's attention.

He bowed his head not in defeat but to only gather his thoughts and approach the situation differently. The priestess could sense the war in his mind and asked the questions he would not. "Prince Kaiba, do you want to see the boy again? His presence has captivated your very senses, and stimulated lost desires. You think he is the key or is it simply to take Seth's treasure in exchange for yours. This battle will not be won so easily. Surely you understand that he would not let that happen. The answers are not where you chose to seek."

"How dare you presume to understand my intensions!" the CEO's voice flared up in indignation. He rose and hovered over the tall woman.

"It is because you came to me that I presume to challenge your very existence and seek to stand by your side in victory," her glare more intense than ever. "You see I have a role to play also, my prince."

"I don't understand . . . . Are you saying you know what is happening to me?" he hissed.

"No!" she answered, Isis was still very calm.

"I must know. . . I need to know about him . . . he's important . . ." Seto voice died down to a whisper.

Seto couldn't go forward with the past blocking all coherent thoughts from his mind. Isis decided to appease the distraught man before he completely fell apart. "The story I will tell you is one that has been passed down through the ages. It is cruel and painful; but I will trust in your strength to understand." A slender hand reached out to the man and motioned for him to return to the soft cushion. Seto rubbed the sweat from his brow and waywardly took up position in front of the woman on the floor again. He watched every move she made.

Another soul also settled in the CEO's mind, temporarily halting the pounding in his head. Seth watched the priestess and listened. 'Bitch,' he thought.

Eyes locked in silent understanding Isis began her tale.

"Seth was a boy who always had a strong attraction to objects of great beauty. His love of unusual things could be found in the beauty of a silk flower or the delicate surface of a golden urn. The boy's love of nature was raw and innocent. He could smell the scent of animals' miles away and track them down. Some said the sun and moon set at his bidding and the sky's wept whenever he cried."

'Nonsense,' thought Seto.

"Nonsense, you say," spoke the priestess out loud, amused that he did not believe this to be so. 'Seto was exactly the same; he collected the rare and unusual and lived by his own set of rules, defying all that was holy, including the existence of the Gods,' she thought.

"Just stay out of my head, witch!!!" Kaiba had to have the last word.

Isis rose and reached into a small cabinet in the wall; it appeared she was looking for buried treasures. First she scented the room with fresh incense and next pulled out a small box, studded with fine and rare jewels. Seto eyed the carvings on the box and felt a connection to it. His eyes lit up in recognition of a lost item of long ago.

"Do you recognize this treasure?" Isis asked.

Kaiba refused to answer, because he knew she would say it was a relic of the past and he knew it belonged to him. 'Damn it,' he thought. "Yesssssssss!!!!" He screamed out loud.

"Fine then I will continue my priest." She took the box and placed it in her lap. "As Seth grew in age his appetite for not only pretty objects grew, but turned towards people. As he came into his sexual awakening his love of the flesh was immense and he explored everything. No one dared to stop his activities so he became wild and cruel. The books and pictures left at his disposal were beyond his years, but he explored them anyway.

He became a hunter of both girls and boys, but the whimpers of the young boys, the firmness of their tender loins excited his senses. The raw animal musk which imitated from the boy's body drove the boy over the edge.

Soon the priest tired of the whims from the girls and the false orgasm they were taught to make. It disgusted him so the girls were taken away and sold to slave traders at the docks. Seth kept the beautiful boys with skins of alabaster, pure as the ivory on the trunks of the majestic mammoths; dark as the ebony glistening on polished marble pillars. Seth loved masturbating in front of mirrors or aiding in the act with other boys. He would bring his slave to the burning in their loins and make them plea for release and fulfillment. Often the boys would cry and whimper for the touch of his hand on their cock. His training was flawless.

At the age of fourteen Seth's harem consists of males who were at the mercy of his sexual pleasures. The boy hunted the lands for slaves and often paraded his new captives on chains made of gold and silver for all to see. He became known as the Beast master. Cruel and ruthless, yet the boys were never hungry or in need of shelter. Years passed and on one adventure his personal male servant and whore found a boy of renowned beauty that changed the course of history.

It was written that such a boy existed and would destroy the Beast, but to see it come to pass with such force was unexpected. Jou was his name and he complemented the priest in every way. Tall, but just under the priest chin his body fit neatly against the priest.

As Seth was the darkness, Jou was the light. Seth eyes glisten with the moon light sky and Jou's eyes danced with the sunrise. Dark and bronze from the Egyptian sun Seth skin sparkled. Jou's was softer and slightly tinted as the sands that blew over the lands. Have you ever closed your eyes and felt the softness of silk cloth running though your fingers. Seth often described Jou's hair as the rarest of silk and brushed it lovingly with his fingers. Some say he would sit for hours by the water's edge and curl his tresses around his fingers. Jou would lay with his head in his lap, content but he never truly smiled. The boy always had sadness in his heart and it reflected in the blank expression on his face." For a moment Isis stopped speaking and contemplated her next move.

She opened the box in her lap and handed Kaiba a stone tablet. He almost dropped the five thousand year old drawing.

"Ahhhhhhhh. . . . that's . . . It's impossible," Kaiba gasped. He was looking at a picture of the priest stroking Jou's slender neck and shoulders. It could have easily been Joey at the poolside lying in his arms day dreaming. He flinched at the sight, but clutched the tablet to his chest. Isis continued and allowed Kaiba to keep the tablet; after all it belonged to him.

"They say the beast master never shared this boy with other men, nor allow him to stay in the harem, but kept him close. Jou was a treasure that pleasured the monster and tamed the beast, but this bliss was short lived because others were not so happy. Seth had two wards that he loved as his own sons or whatever his cruel heart called love. It was his desire to give them to Jou, because they made him smile. Bakura, Seth's male servant wanted the twins and would stop at nothing to get them. You see he covert them, just as the Beast desired Jou."Isis spoke above a whisper and Kaiba's interest started to grow.

"Bakura," whispered Seto.

Isis nodded in understanding, Kaiba was starting to believe. "Yes, he is the same. The same twisted soul that stole your virtue in your father's house. Bakura's soul has travel down the age of time; he could never leave his master, they are bound together by evil and blood lust. The sexual desires they shared were strong enough to wake a slumbering priest. Don't take this lightly." Isis voice had taken on a sharp edge. Kaiba needed to see he was not the one at the head of the conference table, but a player.

'I think not . . . . ,' thought Kaiba. "It is revenge and hate that has brought them together," voiced the CEO.

"Perhaps," she removed another tablet, but did not give it to the CEO. With sadness in her heart Isis continued her tale of woe.

"The twins shared a dark secret with the whore; one that could cause the act of beheading if discovered. Seth so involved with his new toy and pleasure slave did not see what his twins and Bakura were doing. The chambers of Seth had turned into a playground for the dirty whore and Seth could not see the shame and evil that surrounded him.

Seth spent hours between Jou's legs, making him climax over and over and drowning in the feel of the boy's thick cock down his throat. The smell and taste of innocent still assaulted his senses. Jou would softly call his name and scream when he climax, tears of shame still running down his cheeks. A part of him needed the cruel beastmaster and he didn't fight his growing feelings for his master. The beast master spent little time in his harem and chaos flourished. His slave Bakura became jealous with envy and completely out of control. He lost sight of his role as servant and he believed the right to take what he wanted was his own.

Yet in his love for the boy he still could not escape the cruel nature of his dark soul. Jou was not allowed to bathe with the others and would often spend time in his private gardens waiting for his master. Sometimes Seth would use the golden rope and tight Jou to a pole or bed for hours. His pleasure in the boy had no bounds.

On the eve of the twins passage into manhood one of the twins disappeared, but his robes where found in a pool of blood in Seth chamber of delights. The other twin never spoke again and some say he died of loneliness. Some say he lay in his brother's arms but survived the tragedy. Parts of the story are in pieces at this point, but it is said Bakura was found wondering the desert mad and insane; driven from the palace never to look upon the face of his master, again. Some say he murdered the twins, forever hiding all the secrets. The bodies of the twins were never found and Jou disappeared or escape." Isis paused lost in thought.

"Darkness covered the land for over one hundred years; such was the grief that surrounded the pharaoh. Now five thousand years later, the beast master is awake; he is saturated in evil. I can say it was Bakura, it was the boy, or it was time, but the reasons are not clear, only the fact he is here," she spoke.

Isis handed Kaiba another tablet and closed her eyes.

"Noooooo," screamed Kaiba. He threw the tablet against the wall, but it only glowed and fell to the floor. The portrait of Seth in the exact flowing pants and loose fitted shirt showed him setting next to Joey. Joey had the same sadness in his eyes as Jou by the water's edge. Seth had won.

"Have courage my priest," she sighed. "The boy cries out to you. Joey is connected to your heart. Is that not so, do you not love him? He is not aware of his past life with you, as it should be . . . too much pain. But this boy has a power stronger than any magic or priest tricks."

"What!" Seto's head started to ache, his brain burned with a fire so intense he wanted to scream. Isis should have paid more attention to Kaiba's physical being, but she was still caught up in the telling of the ancient story. Seto was slipping away, slowly.

"It's his love for you Kaiba. Your answers are not in the past but here in . . . . ." the priestess words were cut short by the madding laughter of Seth.

"Hah. . . Ahh. . . Ahh . . . how dare you betray me for this weakling?" A dark and sinister voice vibrated off of the walls breaking into the ancient story being told by the priestess.

"This can't be. . . . Ra . . . ." She flinched and rocked back on her legs. "The seal it's been broken," Isis whispered. She knew the dark lord walked the earth, but to come and go at will, posed a new danger. To actually see him chilled her soul.

"Seal . . . did you think I would remain a prisoner forever?" Seth's laughter weighted heavy on the priestess heart.

Isis remembered the ritual that locked away the Beastmaster's soul and the promise made by her family to keep him sealed. Yet after five thousand years he was free.

"You've become soft in this time or isn't your hope to change that which you cannot." Seth stood up towering over the priestess. With one swoop of his powerful hand he lifted the woman off her feet and held her high in the air. His hand wrapped around her slender neck and he squeezed gently; enjoying the look of terror on her face.

"I can't kill you, but suffer my hatred and feel my raft. I will not suffer betrayal," Seth hissed in the freight girl's ear. His grip was strong.

"Enough. . . . I tire of this." The words hissed from his mouth. "I want you to see your precious boy as he fades away in the darkest corner of my mind; never to return to the living." Isis fell to the floor unconscious.

"My time has come again and I will have it all. . . . Hah . . . ha-ha . . ." Seth adjusted the hip band on his pants to a dangerously low level just above his loin. The shirt he unbuttoned to the stud on his navel; of which Seto didn't realize he even had a piercing. He ran his hands down his legs enjoying the soft weave of the expensive fabric. Still laughing, Seth left the home of Isis.

The air was cool against the man's skin. Eyes turned as he walked; hips slightly pushed forward, one hand in his pocket. Sex issued from his presence and heads turned admiring the gently sway of his hips. A few of the young boys caught his eye and he flirted with their innocence, yet he didn't have time for play.

The beast master was on a hunt and his prey lay in a hotel room minutes away, waiting for the delights Seth had in store for him. He wanted his precious Jou back and if it meant taking the boy name Joey in the present then so be it.

Oooooooo

Ahhh . . . my body lust . . . . . a smile widen on his face as he turned the handle on the door.

Oooooooo

Sherabo: "Wow it's done!!!"

Joey: "Wake upppppppppp……."

Review and the update will follow. . . . Thanks for the time. . . . . Love you,

This is a special Thanksgivings present to the beast master fans.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Wow: Don't beat the author this is a labor of love, so without future ado . . . Oh . . . underage stop. . . this is truly mature craziness not for k or k+ thanks . . . It's the darkness that surrounds Seto and we call it Seth his sexual nature is explored. **

**Recap: **The beast master was on a hunt and his prey lay in a hotel room minutes away, waiting for the delights Seth had in store for him. He wanted his precious Jou back and if it meant taking the boy name Joey in the present then so be it.

**Chapter: 11 The Hotel**

Oooooooo

'Mmm . . . I love this new century; it is filled with such wonderful sights and sounds. Even now I feel the heat in this hovel and there is no fire. Yet some things don't change and the heat from his skin is pure honey, it warms my body . . . I feel it even now.' Thoughts ran throughout his mind.

'_Can you hear me Kaiba, my love?'_ Seth walked into the lobby of the hotel and smiled at the discomfort of his other half. He could feel him struggle inside his mind. _'I have found your mate and I've decided he will satisfy my desires.' _

Seth's eyes fixed on the door of the hotel suite directly in his path; actually it was the entire top floor a penthouse house with the finest of luxuries; Bakura understood his taste. Two guards bowed low and opened the door so he could enter. Inside another servant waited and offered Seth a cloth to wipe his hands and freshen up his face.

"My pet did he sleep well, has he not stirred or had need of anything." Seth spoke calmly to the servant although his heart raced, with anticipation.

"Sire, it has been quiet, except for the soft purr coming from the room." The servant took the cloth and gave him warm linen scented with lemon to powder his face and hands. His eyes were fixed on the bedroom door and the scent coming from inside, _fear, _and it was a scent he enjoyed.

"You have done well, my servant." Seth tossed the boy a coin and motioned for him to go to his room. Where is Bakura, my whore?

"He is with the twins, my prince." The servant bowed again.

"Call Bakura and send him to me in two hours time." Seth entered the room.

Joey's eyes were covered with a fine silk cloth and that was about all. He was completely naked; his body hidden under a silk linen cloth. The drape stopped just above his knees and tied in a sash around his narrow waist.

"Who's there," the boy spoke. He could smell flowers and realized it was the man that watched him dance.

"Mmmm . . . my pet you're awake and I' m ready to play." Seto removed his dark shades and walked over to the bed admiring the quivering body and the slight blush on his skin. The bruise around his neck was gone and his body once again glowed with perfection.

Joey pulled on the silken chains tied around his wrist. "What the hell is this?" He was truly scared. "Just let me go, before my friends start looking, freak." The boy's arms were tied to a bed post, and his legs hung freely which gave him some mobility.

Seto enjoyed the discomfort and confusing thoughts coming from the boy. The game was moving along nicely. "Does it matter who I am? You belong to me." Seth continued to watch the boy and set down next to him. Without permission he leaned in close and touched Joey's face with the tip of a finger nail. Lightly but with pressure a small white line appeared as he marked him. The line thin and pink started from the corner of his eye and ended at the base of his neck. Cooling air kisses followed the line and Joey shivered at the sensation. The stranger's touch was oddly familiar and the kiss comforting as he licked the trickle of blood on his neck.

'This can't be happening to me. I only wanted to make a little money for a present and date. Please Seto are you looking for me . . . . Please find me.' He thought.

"My boy friend is rich and powerful, he'll kill you if you touch me." Joey tried his best to sound threatening.

"HAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA . . . so refreshing" He threw back his head and the laughter from the bottom of his throat chilled Joey's soul. "It too late I have tasted you, and I am pleased." Seth licked the tip of his nail and growled. He wanted more.

"Please my eyes," Joey moved his head from side to side. He could still feel Seth's kiss and the swelling around his neck. It wasn't unpleasant.

"Everything has a price; what will you give me for sight?" Seth trailed more kisses down towards his arm.

"I don't have anything, you're the sick bastard. Just be lucky Seto doesn't kick your ass." He suppressed a moan. His skin started to tingle.

"Seto, it's my name you will soon cry out." Seth removed the silken cloth from the blond's eyes and waited for his reaction and it was priceless.

"Seto it's you . . . it's you . . . . Oh my god . . . . Please I was so afraid . . . . Untie me!!! All the words tumbled out on top of each other.

Seto couldn't speak. The Beastmaster allowed him to look much to his amusement. He was helpless as his puppy struggled against this other self. This monster in his mine, or freak from his past.

"Seto you have no idea what I've been through. I don't understand. Say something . . . I'm scared." Tears threaten to fall and Joey froze as he looked into the blank eyes of his boyfriend. Where was the fire?

"Don't you understand? I'm not this Seto person. I am Seth, the Beastmaster, your lord and master. You belong to me. Say goodbye to your weak boyfriend." Seth laughed and closed his eyes. When he opened them, a strange aura surrounded Joey. The expression on Seth face softened and a weak voice spoke.

"Joey . . . listen its Seto . . .!" Seto spoke. "I'll find you . . . I promise."

"Seto . . . he's crazy," Joey searched the man's face and realized it was the eyes of his boyfriend.

"I'll save you Joey, I'm coming puppy," Seto voice faded to a whisper.

The man called Seth reappeared and glared at the confused boy. "Did you enjoy your little chat? It was your last."

"Where is he? What have you done with Seto? Joey pulled and strained against his bonds. He kicked with his legs trying to break free. "I'll kill you."

"Oh such fire, for the man who hasn't made love to you; but I'll change that, my pet." Seth chuckled and tickled the blond underneath his chin.

"I'm not afraid anymore. Seto come back. You can do this." Joey searched the man face. It was so like his lover, but cruel and murderous behind the eyes.

"Yes, give me a fight; I like your spirit, so like my lover." Lost in thought he pinned for Jou. This boy had his body; but Jou's beauty rivaled the gods and his spirit tempered the Beastmaster's heart. When Jou left all the sanity left in Seth's heart followed him and the land was drench into darkness.

Seth reached behind his back and pulled out a small blade. Joey's eyes doubled in size and he froze on the spot.

Seth encircled his waist with a strong arm, "be still and I won't hurt you, for now." He cut the scarves, and held the knife to Joey's arm pit. "One slice and I could server your arm, so don't try anything to anger me." He could feel the blade and a small trickle of blood roll down his arm.

Seth's head disappeared underneath his arm pit, a haven of erotic favors; especially the savory scent of fresh blood mixed with the natural musk from the boy's skin. Fear dripped in buckets down his arms and sides and Seth pulled at the fine hairs. He lowered the knife and took his fill.

"You are like the sacrifices of the lambs held every ten years in my country. It's called the feast of Ra. We take knifes blessed by the gods and slaughter the first born white lambs of the New Year. It is an honor. Ever part of the animal is used and the blood is drained and left warm for my beast. My dragons grow strong with the nectar."

He threw the blade across the room and moved his kisses to Joey's lower chest. The bruises were deep and painful.

"Dragons . . ."

"Mmmm . . . we will fly again . . . . But I hunger for you." Seth smirked and moved back up to his face, leaving a bloody trail. "Your eyes are like golden fire which burns in the mines of my home. My craftsmen make the finest ornaments to adore my boys. I will be your teacher; it will give me pleasure to break your will. Your body will crave only me."

Seth forced his bloody tongue down Joey's throat and the favor of salt calmed him. Seth eased his hands up and down the boy's sides and hips warming and lighting fires where ever he touched. Joey had never been control so aggressively, and he enjoyed the possession.

"I want Seto please bring him back," Joey cried. "I'm for him." He didn't understand the words of this man, but somehow he was connected to his boyfriend and Joey was lured by his very presence. He wondered if he would be able to resist.

"Look at me. Your mind cries for a fool, but your body burns for me. Mmm . . . should I take you from behind on your knees; it would deepen my thrust and bring much pleasure or should I take you on your back and watch as I push those loins open?" Seth removed his shirt giving Joey a full view. His loins ached for release; it was time.

The boy tried not to response but this was Seto's body and he couldn't stop looking. His eyes locked in on the blue jewel attached to his navel and he wondered when Seto acquired a piercing.

"Turn over, I've made my decision, and you must give me a reason to be happy," the words a whispered command from the priest lips.

At first Joey pretended to ignore the priest. "Perhaps I should get my knife; or would you rather I play with my new toys."

Joey turned over on the bed and flinch as the mattress sagged down. He closed his eyes in fear and listened while a drawer was opened next to his head.

"Are you afraid, my little pet?"Joey felt his legs being pushed apart. His flesh started to crawl and sweat dripped on the sheet between his legs, or was it something else. "You should be afraid: I'm not a gentle lover."

His hands reached underneath and he held the boys fullness enjoying the weight in his hand. Instinct drew his head down and he licked at the soft sack between Joey's legs with a practiced tongue that sent Joey over the edge. So soft and growing firm; he could feel the golden jewels tighten and he drew them both into his mouth, he was pleased as he continued to pull them deeper down his own throat. Pain and a disturbing heat burned in the boy's stomach. He couldn't stop the cum from seeping out of the tip of his throbbing sex.

Seth held the boy's trembling legs apart and with his free hand he toyed with his virgin hole. Seth moistened his fingers with spit and slipped one in just beyond the opening. If gave him pleasure to see the boy's muscles push it back out.

Joey grabbed the sheets and moaned, fighting the pleasure he started to receive. He titled his butt up and Seth smiled at the gesture, which was so natural. "So . . . just like my Jou you like the feel of my fingers in your ass." He smiled and continued to tease the boy.

But the next sensation didn't feel warm or soft it was hard and cold. Seth pushed a little toy into Joey's ass and pushed a button at the base of the vibrator. He jumped when it started to shake. Joey cried and reached behind to pull it out.

Seth griped his arms and turned him to the side to study his face. "I was told this would bring you much pleasure." He didn't understand the tears, but he secretly enjoyed the pain in the boys face. 'Should I even care, he's not my Jou.' He thought.

"Take it out, please . . . ." Tears flowed down his cheeks and he bit his lip. For a moment Seth looked into the deep hazel eyes of his lover. He saw the desert sands and the beautiful jewel head ban he wore around his temple. His hair lay in long waves on his shoulders and continued down his back.

"RA . . . Jou, you've come back . . . . " Seth released his arms and pulled the boy to his chest. "What sorcerer is this?" He continued to bath in the scent that belonged only to Jou. Spices the twins rubbed daily on his body filled the air. "JOU!!!"

He held him close as his body continued to shake. Seth reached behind and gently pulled out the vibrator it was coated with the sweet juices of Jou. Seth laid the toy down and attended to the needs of his lover. He held the boy till the shaking stopped his mind in another century. "Jou, Jou is it possible?"

"Please let me go . . ." Joey whined.

Reality hit home and Seth pushed the boy back down on the bed and out of a lovers embrace. He was in a hotel room and Jou was in the past. He slapped Joey and hurled insults at the tricks played on his senses. That was a dangerous move and would require punishments.

"SILENCE!!" Growled Seth, his voice shattered a small mirror on the wall.

Joey closed his eyes and waited in fear for the next move of the Beastmaster.

Seth looked at the vibrator and held it close to his face. It smelled of Jasmine and musk. He lowered his pants and pushed the object deep into his body. With the same hand he pushed the button and marvel at the warmth as it traveled up his spine and down his legs. He turned it up to high, and sighed as thoughts of Jou invaded his mind. For a moment he was content buried in pillows with his lover underneath. "Damn them to hell."

Seth strapped the toy to his hips and reached in the drawer for another toy. He pulled out a whip, with a golden dragon's head and it was wrapped with blue silk along its length. It would cause pain, but leave not a single scare.

Joey opened his eyes and watched as the Beastmaster slung the whip in a wide circle over his head. He could feel the air like a cool breeze ruffle the bangs on his head. The whip wrapped around the bed post and cracked it. A chip flew to the floor. Joey screamed.

"So you have the power to bring up images of my past love. Is this to torture me or perhaps you've got help. That troublesome priestess . . . . Seto is this your ideal to toy with my emotions?" The night stand toppled over, just from the power of the angry priest's voice.

Again he cracked the whip and this time it whistled, while stinging Joey's shoulders as it returned. Joey wanted to curl up, but fear rooted him and he bore the sting in silence.

"Then watch as I take what is yours and make him mine," The Beastmaster tore the fine linen pants from his loins and readjusted the vibrator for maximum penetration. It felt good in his ass.

"HahHHHHHHHHHH . . . . I haven't had this much fun since I beat Bakura, my whore master. Perhaps I'll just wait and let him watch." Seth was out of control and the Beastmaster had taken possession of his senses. Jou and all his memories were his to keep and belong to no one else. 'How dare they play with his heart?' He thought.

"I would have given you my love and we could have walked this century together. But now you would seek to destroy me as the others in my past. Pray you are innocent of that crime and I will not sell you to a whore house when I am done." He raised his hand again.

Seth refused to be calmed and he remembered all the hate that surrounded the disappearance of his lover. He remembered the deep sorry and years of loneness that followed. He remembered the deep sleep and waking up in this century. He remembered with complete clarity his purpose for being alive.

"Will you also share his pain and pleasure? On your knees, now!!! The Beastmaster was back, the sexual animal of five thousand years ago was loose.

The sound of the whip rang threw the air and on the wind we could hear a cry.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

R/r we have a story to read and I have the words to write, enjoy…..


	12. Chapter 12

I swear on a stack of duel monster cards I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this sensational insane misuse of Kazuki Takahashi wonderful story called YU-GI-OH. I admit I should be institutionalized in the Shadow Realm for some of the things I am about to write. And you should join me for reading them.

Explicit sex scene, violence and language, mature subject so be warned.

IF ANY OF MY OLD FANS ARE OUT THERE, PLEASE REVIEW I PROMISE THE STORY HAS AN END, SO HANG IN THERE. This is a personal favorite so I will finish it, JUST NEED A BIG PUSH. If you are still reading this I will continue. Love ya. Review and give this author a little love.

Seto has a dark side that wants to take control. Seth is a sexual deviant and uses sex in everything he dose. Now he wants to still Joey and rule Seto life in the present. Will Seto be about to stop him. Mmmm let's see. Love ya

**Recap: "Will you also share his pain and pleasure? On your knees, now!!! The Beastmaster was back, the sexual animal of five thousand years ago was loose.**

**The sound of the whip rang threw the air and on the wind we could hear a cry.**

Chapter 12: Rebirth

The whip vibrated through the air yet missed Joey's trembling body by inches. The blood lust in Seth's eyes terrified the boy down to his soul; he continued to scream, although the whip was silent.

"Seto," he screamed. The visions of Seto's eyes occupied his mind. Joey's life had become one big nightmare.

"Foolish boy; he can't help you, he's weak." Seth abandons the whip and approached the bed. He grabbed Joey's legs and forced them apart.

"Look how you quiver for me." He pinned him to the bed. Seth pushed his knee against Joey's thigh and he cruelty silence Joey's pitiful cries with a kiss, a kiss tainted with his own blood.

"Please, I'll do anything . . ." he cried. "Bring Seto back to me . . . I want to see him."

Seth laugh and untie all the bonds holding Joey, he removed his knee from the boy's thigh, amused.

"I'm waiting boy. What will you offer for such a request?"

"Anything," Joey whispered moving away from Seth's reach or so he though. He licked his bloodied lips and hoped for release.

"SAY IT! You know the price. You know what I desire. Seth drew circles around Joey's trembling lips. His fingers were soft.

"Anything," the boy whispered.

Seth snaked out a hand and twisted Joey's nipple roughly. "SAY IT . . . I can't hear you? My little whore has lost his voice."

"Stop playing games, you're the monster." Joey realizes he had nowhere to run.

"Playing games is an art," he flattens his hand against the other nipple and pushed it roughly into the boy's chest. Joey closed his eyes against the pain.

"Say it!"

"My body . . . take me," these words were painful to say.

"Louder!" Seth twisted the boy's nipples again, and the tears ran freely down Joey's face.

"Say it!"

"Take me," Joey cried. "Take me."

"Your obeisance is refreshing, but you will be punished for making me wait." Seto removed his hands from Joey's nipple. The boy sigh, but he wanted more.

"Open your legs," the words tickled Joey's ear and he whimpered.

"No!! I want to see Seto," Joey resisted but he was becoming weak with desire.

"Open them now and pleasure yourself."

Joey lay back on the bed and parted his thighs. "I have to see Seto," he couldn't stop his body from moving nor did he want to.

"Open your eyes. You're a whore that dances for money. Don't play innocent. I've seen your hot body."

"You're insane."

"Do it, now."

Joey moistens his fingers and with one hand he held the base of his cock and with the other he rubbed it up and down. Moans escaped from his mouth, he was so very sensitive.

"Mmm . . . . Give in to your desire."

"No . . . ."

Seth covered Joey's hands with his own and growled deep in his throat as he listened to the boy's moans.

"Seto," he cried. "You promised to free him."

"And you promised to give me your body." Seth pushed his fingers inside Joey's mouth and rolled them around the boys tongue. It was impossible to resist, so Joey sucked on them greedily. Seth tickled the roof of his mouth and he shivered. This boy was a quick and eager learner.

"Good boy." Seth kissed Joey's shoulders, neck, and arms marking his body and awakening desires. The man's experience mouth and fingers unnerved Joey and he lost control. Soon his corrupt body succumbs to pleasure and he whimpers for more.

Seth removed his wet fingers and began to play with the boys exposed entrance. Joey didn't know when it happened but pillows were placed underneath his hips. Seth glided two fingers in smoothly and moved them gently in and out.

"See how your flesh eats and warms my fingers. You want it."

"No . . . noooooooooo" I want Seto only. Joey pressed against his hands, it felt so good.

"Admit I've awaked the man in you. Look at your sex,"

"Look!!"

Joey opened his eyes he could see the cum covering the tip of his penis. It twitched violently.

"I haven't touched you and you want to come."

"Seth slid his tongue into Joey's mouth teasing the flesh inside. He was still wet and warm from Seth's fingers and Joey moaned loudly against the sensation. Seth's tongue was thick and hard, the boy could hardly breathe. When Seth pulled his tongue out Joey cried and whimpered pitifully, he to burn in this man's fire.

"Oh my little whore, you're so greedy. What do you want, maybe another finger or two?" The dancer felt the slight pressure as Seth pushed deeper inside his tight walls. "Open up for your master. Let me see how beautiful you are."

"I can't . . ."

"Have you forgotten our agreement? Perhaps I'll let Seto watch.

"Come my prince Seto and watch your little whore; he's so responsive." Seth smirked while Joey panicked, he couldn't stand the thought of Seto seeing him like this.

"No . . ."

Seth enjoyed this game, he'd never thought this new Jou, Seto's boy would succumb and beg for sex. It would be a tender rape, but rape all the same. He knew Seto would hate the uncontrolled desire his boy felt for him.

"Yes . . . . He's mine." The Beastmaster lowered his pants and exposed his engorged penis. He coated it with scented oil.

"What do you want?"

"Open your eyes. Seth whispered against Joey's ear. Tell me what you want. Seth rolled his hips and Joey watch intoxicated by the man's size. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"SAY IT. SAY IT!!"

"Time is of little importance to me." Seth smiled and remembered the past. There were no drums or silk robes or subjects to witness his fun, but the exotic passion was the same. Seth pushed his fingers in deeper and hit a secret spot buried deep in Joey's pulsating body. The boy's hips left the pillows and Seth removed his fingers and waited.

"Say it."

Joey's lips trembled as he thought about Seto and the erotic shame in his heart. His penis twitched pitifully and continued to drip. His hips moved and yet he wanted something bigger, harder and painful inside his moist walls. He eyes moved down to Seth groin and like a wild animal lust claimed his body. 'I want to be fucked . . . . Hard. . . . and by him. I've always wanted him. I've danced licentious for him and only him,' these thoughts clouded the boys mind and feel his soul. Duke was right; Joey enjoyed grinding his body against the other dancers. It was in his heart.

Seth smiled "Call my name,"

Confused and frustrated Joey began to cry. Tears rolled down his face; he didn't know the man's name. He only knew his need. He raised his hips and asked out loud. "Fuck me"

……**Afternoon …….**

Later Seth stood in the small bathroom and combed his hair to perfection. He thought about the sleepy boy in the next room and wondered if it was too soon to wake him. Seth's appetite was endless. Without warning a sharp pain to his head almost brought Seth to his knees but he maintained his balance and focused on the mirror. Seto started back at him and the Beastmaster smirked.

"Welcome my prince. How did it feel to have your soul ripped out and exposed? Did you enjoy his shame or did you witness his pleasure. Coward, I let you watch his first climax. He called my name. How did it feel?"

"_Bastard,"_ the words rang out in Seth's mind. The mirror shook.

"Don't be nasty my prince I'll treat him well. He's my Jou after all. He will know my body, my needs once he's trained."

"_Dog, you can't have him." _Seto's will was fading. Every moment, every hour his evil half grew in strength, now he'd defiled his boyfriend.

"You're too late. Would you like for me to describe our afternoon. Oh, I forgot you were there. Oh I love this time, the men are so delicious."

The mirror cracked.

"Oh, you've grown in strength, but it's not enough. The witch, Isis can't help you. Well study and learn your little tricks of magic, I find it amusing and childish at best. I'm here to stay. In a few days even the gods will kneel down at my feet and you will be only a memory that I will bury in the deepest chambers of my mind."

"_Why don't you just kill me?"_

"That would be foolish for us both, we are the same."

"_I'm not like you. I would never rape him."_

"SILENCE**,** you still pretend to be so innocent. Don't deny your lust for power and revenge. "

"Now leave my sorrowful self, I have a lover that needs my attention." Seth through a bottle at the image and laughed as it scattered.

Seth turned around and there standing in the doorway was his lover. "I need to use it," he fell into Seth's waiting arms.

"Ah my little whore, you shouldn't be up. It's too soon." Seth lifted Joey up into his arms easily. "You must be in pain."

Tears rolled down Joey's cheek. It was true he felt helpless. Seth allows the boy to relieve himself and next settled the boy in a tub filled with soapy bubbles and warm water. Quickly he washed the boy and settles him under warm sheets. Joey never said a word. The image of Seto's face brought shame to his heart. When he climaxed he opened his eyes and knew it was Seto who stared back. His eyes were blank and filled with remorse.

'How could I betray him with this body? I wanted this man with all by heart and still I beg for his body. My nasty flesh wants him now.' Joey's thoughts betray everything he believed. It didn't matter what Seth needed, he'd give it to him.

"You smell of sweet musk. It pleases my senses." Seth licked Joey's ear and nibbled on the tender flesh surrounding his ear. A shiver ran across Joey's back and down his side. 'I thought shivers ran down your spine like in love stories, but this man, this beast.'

"Ump . . . stop it," his words held little conviction.

Seth's teeth latched onto a pulsating vein at the base of Joey's neck. His hands fondled a nipple shamelessly. Tears gathered behind closed eyelids, yet in spite of the assault Joey's arousal was growing. He felt the blood gathering in his groin and it hurt; relief was in the touch of one man.

"Mmmm . . . you want it." Saliva pooled down Joey's neck. Everything about Seth was warm and hot.

"You . . . you hurt me."

"No my little whore I'm marking you as my own. No man would dare to touch you." Even his words burn the boy's skin.

"I'm not your whore. I'm Joey."

The sheets rustled under Seth probing hands and he cradled Joey's penis in his hand.

"Mmmm . . . . Only a whore would want it so much so soon. "Joey bit his lip in shame. It was true. Seth pulled his hand away, but Joey covered his large fingers with his own and forced the Beastmaster's hand back in place.

"Ah good, my little whore." The boy flinched he was shocked by his actions. This craving was unnatural.

"Good you understand well. I'll reward you." Joey shuttered in awe. Seth's hands covered the length of his sex and he stroked it roughly.

"Turn over. Yes on your stomach and raise your hips . . . good boy."

The strokes became fast and hard. The boys mind shattered, he had trouble focusing on Seth's demands. And fell back on the bed.

"Did I tell you to relax?"

"No master," Joey could feel the rustle of sheets and cool air on his back side; he was completely exposed and naked. Seth pulled the boy down to the side of the bed; his hips rested on silk sheets and his knees almost touch the floor. His ass dripped with moisture and his legs hang low. Joey wiggled in anticipation. Seth smiled at the beautiful sight. He moved closer to the boy and put one knee next to his hip on the bed and leaned over his prone body. Seth trailed his tongue over Joey heated back and stopped at the mark on his neck.

"Say it."

Joey could feel the man's shaft playing with his entrance and he moaned.

"Say it."

"I'm not a whore" the boy whined.

Seth teased the boy which his huge penis. He pushed the tip in just beyond the tender folds and gently rocked from side to side; such a sweet torment.

"Say it."

"Fuck me."

Seth slammed inside and Joey screamed in pleasure and pain. He was broken.

…**..Nightfall……**

"Bakura I trust the shipment is secure and underway." Seth glared at the devious face before him. Bakura seemed nervous.

"Yes master, the ship left the harbor almost an hour ago. I tried to contact you, but your secretary said Seto, I mean . ... Well you weren't available." Bakura started to pace the room.

"I was worried master, the boy is he ok?" Bakura looked over Seth's shoulder at the closed door. He wondered if the twins were in the room also, because when he returned they weren't in the quarters assigned. Bakura was frantic.

"The boy is fine, he's not your concern, and perhaps you have another worry. Is there something on your mind?" Seth enjoyed the game.

"Come are you not happy to be with your master?"

"Yes, yes."

"I remember your devotion and sexual appetite. You always found ways to amuse me. Do you remember old friend. "

"Yes, Yes."

"My greatest joy was a gift from Atem, Rahman and Kareem. My little twins; I loved them above all others."

Bakura started to sweat, "Master why bring up such painful memories?"

"Did you know I used back magic to search for their lost souls?" Seto whispered.

Bakura fell to the floor. "That's forbidden."

"It took many lives before I found their souls and still I look for buried memories."

Seth clapped his hands and a door open. A servant gently pushed the two young boys inside. They were beautiful beyond reason. Each had long flowing red hair and bronze skin.

"Come my pets. I've missed you."

"Master . . . master." The twins screamed.

Both scrambled over to Seth and took up their post on each side of his generous body. Ali the youngest climbed up onto his muscle thigh and rested his head on Seth's chest.

"I was so scared in that awful room with those peasants," Ali pouted.

"Now . . . my pet you did well and I'm pleased."

"But they were dirty and unrefined. That one touch me master, it was awful. "Ali pointed at Bakura and spit on the floor. Al the oldest ran over to Bakura and kicked him rather hard in the groin. Proudly he returned to Seth's side.

"That's for being familiar with my brother, scum."

"Hah. ... Ah… so perfect my beauties. The years have made bought of you more delightful. Wouldn't you agree Bakura?" Bakura held his sex shaking from shock not pain.

"Did you enjoy our little game at the docks?" Seth continued to smirk. This was too much fun. Bakura looked at the twins he was speechless.

"Master I don't like him, he's evil." Ali continued to speak.

"Mm . . . . That was not always so" Seth glanced at Bakura who couldn't hide the expression of shock on his face."

"I think you may have loved this man. Time will show the truth.

"Never," the twins spoke together.

Seth continued to speak but his eyes never left the thief, "I've decided to keep the twins but there is a client that desires to glaze upon their beauty."

"Is he old and wrinkled," Ali the younger brother interrupted.

Seth frown, Ali was a handful but he brushed the comment aside. "He has considerable wealth. You will service him for a while and as a reward I have new names for you."

"But I like my name and I'm not going anywhere." Ali spoke.

Al walked around the chair and yanked his brother's long ponytail pulling Ali off Seth's lap.

"Ungrateful brat," he slapped his brother hard on his face. "We will go where ever Seth sends us and answer to his call. But first you need to be punished."

Ali eyes filled with tears as he watched Al walk over to the closet. He pulled out a box and closely examined the contents inside; a wicket smile splash across his lovely features.

Ali stood in terror; Al could be very mean when angry.

Al stripped his brother of his clothes and pulled a large paddle out of the box. "Down on your knees; you lowly animal."

"Brother please,"

Bakura moved toward the pair, but Seth's words cut him down."Stay still or die, touch them and I will cut out your eyes." Bakura froze.

Al swung the paddle across Ali's butt and smiled as he listened to him scream. His tender flesh wiggled and Seth smiled. He raised the paddle to strike again but Seto stayed his hand.

"Enough!"

Al frowned, "Now go and ask forgiveness, you stupid boy," Ali walked over to Seth and wiped the tears from his eyes but he stumble on his clothes on the floor and fell to his knees. Now the tears flowed in earnest.

"Honestly you can't even walk straight." Al helped his brother up and examined his slender legs and knees.

"Master I'm so unworthy," Seth beckons to the boy to come closer, he examined his knee and butt. Ali lay across Seth's lap and the Beastmaster applied sweet oil to the tender flesh. Ali wiggled in delight and whimpered when Seth fingers lingered around his sensitive folds.

"You spoil him too much." Al whispered.

"But you are my favorite." Seth mouths the words to the older twin; who smiled broadly.

Al blushed and waited. His turn would be next. When Seth finished Ali's punishment the boy's face was flushed and his body heated. "Now accept your new names; Rahman and Kareem."

"I will be called Rahman," Al proudly stepped forward. "You spoiled little brother will be called Kareem."

Seth laughed and agrees with the arrangement. Go my beauties I have much to do."

"Can we go and comfort the other. " Al smiled wickedly. "He's lonely."

"Yes," go and care for my little whore. He is precious, guard him well." Seth smirked.

"Yes, my master."

"Well Bakura, It seems after thousands of years the soul remembers. At last I will find the truth."

Bakura moved to the door. He needed air.

"Bakura, your face has lost all color." Seth laughter filled the room. "Come my thief, have you forgotten how to play?"

R/r:

I wait your reviews and comments I hope this sleeping animal has your blessing to continue it's been a long ride. Let's do it!!!!! Thanks for the time you took to read this story.


	13. Chapter 13

**Beast Master**

I swear on a stack of duel monster cards I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this sensational insane misuse of Kazuki Takahashi wonderful story called YU-GI-OH. I admit I should be institutionalized in the Shadow Realm for some of the things I am about to write. And you should join me for reading them.

PS: Reviewers are exempt from all charges; I need you to continue this insane quest of entertainment I am on. Help me to continue the madness. For I would never wish to be normal again...ahhhhhhhh...

Due to the warm response of my first fan fiction, I have decided to show you one of my dark sides of Seto, his sensual nature and where it really comes from, Seth my dark prince I write a lot of flash backs so be prepared to jump a lot. Joey really isn't in Seto past but I need him so we will just call him Jou. Seto/Joey Seth/Joey /Jou Violence/sexual content . . .

*Chapter: 13…. Turning Point *

"Ah Bakura there was a time when you lived only for my pleasure. You would decorate my rooms with sweet palms, and the scents gave me great pleasure. I rescued your sorry ass from the slums and whorehouses of Egypt gave you riches and provided you with the joys only a pharaoh could offer. I'll send you to the darkest hell in a heartbeat, if you continue to defy my actions. Your quivering body speaks of your deceit. "

Bakura whines his mind was tormented by the sight of his beloved twins; it was difficult to breath let alone voice coherent words.

"Master, why do you torment me so? You are my one and only love. It's you who cast my affections to the street. I am forced to beg for the smallest of favors. Yet I worship you always." The hairs on Bakura's neck start to burn into his hot skin.

The priest found it to be quite amusing to watch Bakura squirm and listen to his half truths.

Seth continued to play with Bakura's emotions. It pissed the priest just to think Bakura had the nerve to deceive him. It was time for his tracery to be exposed. 'But I'll make him sweat,' Seto thought.

"You dare to judge my actions; come here thief," Bakura feared for his life, but on trembling legs he moves his feet one in front of the other until he stood in front of his master, praying his rage would subside.

Only Bakura knew of Seth's mission to destroy Seto and gain complete power over his fortune. It had made the priest increasingly disagreeable and dangerous to be around. It took all of Bakura's courage to control the shaking in his legs.

Seth walked around Bakura and watched his every move. Bakura lowered his head he felt like a slave on the auction block and suffered uncontrollable fear as Seth touched him roughly at various places on his body. He finally stopped and whispered in his ear, but not before biting Bakura's ear lobe and drawing blood.

"Do you remember the harem of boys which existed for my pleasure and the games we played; many of which you created. Whatever I've become it's by your hands. Whatever I feel it's you that has fueled my degenerate soul. Now I've become a true servant of the darkness with a weakness for the flesh and a desire to become immortal." Seth's voice filled the room; his musky scent scented the air.

Bakura lost his fluids and moaned as the mess pooled at his feet. "Damn it," he moaned, while watching Seth through silted eye lids.

Seth snaked his long arms around Bakura's neck and pulled the old whore close. Next he pushed Bakura's bangs from his sweaty brow and pinched his warm cheeks. "You seem to be out of control." Seth nodded to the mess at his feet?"

Seth sinks his teeth into Bakura's neck, the thick crimson blood so alive it makes him moan. Bakura leans into Seth's touch, and his trembling continues to grow.

"I can feel the temperate in your body, it's invigorating. One would think you're hiding or lusting after something. Do you have secrets?" Casually Seto threw back his head and laughs; he licks the blood that trickled down Bakura's neck. It was warm and called to the beast that resided deep in his soul.

Bakura shifted his eyes downward he needed to think before he started to spin his lies. "No my lord, I am always heated in your presence." The lies started too rolled off Bakura lips, but the farce became harder to maintain it had been so long since he'd played the games. He was a man harboring great secrets and he knew his life would be gone in one swift stroke of Seth's blade, if the truth spilled out. 'I'm a dead man walking if he continues to probe.' His strength to hide these dangerous thoughts was waning.

Seth was completely absorbed in the mental beating he delivered to Bakura. His robe brushed against the whore's trembling legs. "Bakura I see irritation or hesitancy in your eyes. Have you lost your vigor?"

"No my lord," Bakura whispered.

Seth eyes never left the whore he could feel the heat from his piercing blue orbs bore into Bakura's back and sear a burning hole to his soul. It had been a while since Seth has such fun.

"I'm bored, amusement is what I desire." Seth pointed to a treasure chest that Bakura noticed earlier when he'd entered the room. "Bring the chest, it has traveled across time. Let us continue to play."

Bakura lifted the lid and underneath an array of soft velvet cloth he removed varies items; exquisite needles from Japan, jewels of brilliant colors from the mines of Africa, bracelets and rings from India crafted in varies sizes used to adorn the penis. His fear grew as he wondered to who the recipient of Seth's toys would be. 'Did Seth have plans for his precious twins?'

"Master I'm only surprised to see such exquisite instruments in a hovel such as this. It's been a long time since I had the pleasure of piercing young and tender flesh. Bakura silted up again Seth's leg and kneed down at his feet. His tongue was rough and moist as he licked the toes of his master starting with the slender baby toe and finishing with the larger digits. Next he flicked his ankles with quick movements of his tongue pausing at the sensitive bone near the heel. Bakura's tongue wet with warm saliva feather licked Seth's leg up to the back of his knees.

"Yes, yes you remember my weakness!" Seth sighed breathlessly, his heart beat wildly. "Suck my nipples and make them stand tall like the great temples of old. Pull the nipples between your teeth. Yes . . . . It's been so damn long." Bakura made loud sucking sounds and spit tickled the fine hairs on Seth's legs as it drooled downward. Neither knew when it happened but they were both naked except for the silk loin cloth that partially covered Seth loins.

"Now take my shaft into your mouth, squeeze my balls underneath tightly with your hands. Yes . . . your mouth it's so nasty."

Seth's need was matched by Bakura's skill; for a moment both were absorbed in sexual bliss. Their desire for each other consumed their bodies and once again Bakura was taken back to his old ways. He didn't give a damn about anyone but his priest. With his free hand he started to pleasure himself, exposing his enormous organ for Seth to see. Seth as if on cue opened his eyes and glaze at Bakura's lower body; his legs were spread wide open and he stroked his organ roughly with his free hand and continued to pleasure the priest. The room reeked of masculine odors.

Seth loved watching the blood as it coursed through the intrigue network of veins on Bakura's shaft. The servant's skin was stretched to its maximum.

"Mmm . . . . I always said your wickedness could turn a good hearted man to sin."His penis dripped with pre –cum and fresh blood vessels popped out on Bakura's forehead; he was about to come or so he thought.

Seth smirked and his thoughts drifted to the previous nights with Joey. "Ahh . . . my little lover . . . ."

Without warning Seth leans forward and grabs Bakura by the base of his penis. He applies strong pressure.

"Master," Bakura screams.

"Haha . . . . Calm yourself, I will tell you when you can come. . . . ."

Seth gestured for him to open the bedroom door and the twins tumbled inside the room, they were leaning against the frame listening. Joey stood silently behind them. He was still trying to access his feeling for the priest. He longed to feel Seth arms around his body.

Bakura stuffed his erect shaft as best he could back inside his pants, ignoring the pain Seth's cruel sexual taunts caused.

"Get in here and kneel before your master," Bakura yelled his eyes were glazed over with desire and every muscle in his body was twitching with need.

"Be gentle with my boys," Seth barked, he knew Bakura would do anything to relieve the pain between his legs.

The twin's stood up and proceeded to tip-toed inside but once Seth smile they ran to his side. Obediently Rahman and Kareem took up positions at Seth's feet, their eyes wide and filled with delight. Kareem kicked Bakura's ankle before he gave Seth another smile.

"Master what is that?" Kareem pointed to the bright chest that lay near Bakura's feet. "Is it a present for me?"

"Quiet, Kareem," Rahman thumped his brother's head, "you're too spoiled."

"Ha . . . ha my beauties," Seth stroked their heads affectionately. "Do you trust your master in all things?"

"Yes . . . . Yes. . ." they both echoed.

Seth opens the robe around his waist and exposed his chest. He next gestured for the twins to look upon his beautiful navel ring which lay in a bed of downy hair on his lower stomach. They touched the sensitive skin underneath the ring.

"Does it hurt," Kareem frowned; his concern for Seth's care was real. Much to Kareem's delight Seth let them finger his nipple rings.

"I'm fine my beauties, but one day you will honor me by letting me take your bodies and join with mine, with a ring similar to this. This will be our seal that you belong to me."

"I don't understand," Kareem purred. "You are already my lord and master."

"He's going to stick his penis in your ass and make you scream." Rahman stated his hands placed on his narrow hips.

"But my hole is too little," Kareem pointed to Seth's semi-erect penis lying between his legs, tears gathered behind his eye lids.

"Rahman, don't torment your brother." Seth brushed the small droplets away. "Remember your lessons; there is always pain with pleasure, besides I would never harm you."

Kareem was once again happy because to him Seth's words were like sweet candy; he believed and trusted his lord in all things.

"**Bakura** bring the jewel! Today is Joey's day to receive my blessings. He will experience pain, but his rewards will be great," Seth whispered to the twins and blessed them each with a gentle kiss on their slender necks.

"I'm not afraid," Rahman puffed out his chest.

"I bet you'll cry, but I won't shed a tear," Kareem took up residence on Seth's knee. It was his favorite place and he didn't need permission to use it. Seth's semi-erect shaft rested between his small butt cheeks and Kareem was content.

"Naughty little boy," Seth winked at his actions; the boys were shameful.

Both boys picked out rings, and a jewel, from the box. They were happy.

"Joey!" Seth purred, but Joey ran to the bedroom, he was in utter shock. He hid under the covers shaking uncontrollably.

"Master maybe you should call him 'Jou', it's his new name."The twins howled with laugher and followed Jou into the bedroom. Next they ripped the silk sheets off his body exposing the love slave hiding underneath.

"Jou don't worry, it's only a little pain; look at the topaz jewel Seth has chosen for you, it's so shinning. It will look fantastic against your bronze skin and honey wheat hair, don't' be afraid." He didn't know which twin spoke, because he was still hiding underneath the pillow.

Kareem jumped on the bed and kissed Jou fully on the lips. "Look first you get the nipples hard with ice and make a little hole with the needle. Then you slip the ring through the hole and wipe off the blood. But it doesn't take long. I'll be right here next to you."

"Who told you that," Rahman suspiciously questioned his younger brother.

"I just know," he mouths back.

All of Kareem's talk of ice and needles only caused Joey to retreat further back underneath the bed covers. He was beyond scared; goose bumps dotted his spine. Seth motioned to Bakura to get the binding ropes and before Joey could protest anymore Bakura forced his arms over his head and tied his wrist together, next he twisted the rope around one of the post at the head of the bed. His legs were forced open and both twins took up post holding down his feet by holding tight to each ankle and Bakura tied his legs to ropes that were tied to chains that were attached to the floor boards underneath the bed. They were adjustable. Bakura places a pillow underneath his butt which raised his hips and lower stomach upward.

"Mmm . . . how lovely . . ." Seth purred.

"Stop it what are you doing, please Seth don't do this!"

Joey's whining only aroused Seth more. He leaned over Joey's body and covered his mouth with a kiss, snaking his erotic tongue along the walls of his young lover's mouth. Joey's tongue quivered in fear and danced away from the slippery invader. But Seth locked his own tongue around the boy's and bent him to his will. Joey began sucking Seth's tongue like a baby latched on to his mother's nipple, demanding more. Each suck brought him to the brink of a self gratification, completeness. Seth saturates every inch of Joey's throat with his essence. Breathlessly Joey gives in to the sinful nature of the act. It's so easy to be a whore, to be tame by the beast master.

"Mmmm . . . ." Joey moans, and cries when Seth pulls his tongue out. Joey bites his lip and continues to cry for Seth's tongue. Seth nibbles on Joey's neck and travels to his lower lip. He thrust his tongue deeply down Joey's throat and the boy arches violently only the sound of the chains moving fills the air.

Satisfied Seth motions for the twins to take a nipple into their tiny mouths, while instructing them how to make Joey hard enough for the piercing, it's delightful for them. Raheem takes his assignment with great concentration and he masturbates with his free hand, Seth chuckles. The twins smile as they watch Seth expertly twist Joey's nipple with his long fingers. Joey arches off the pillow only to be pressed down by Bakura's large hands. Bakura licks his lips and smiles as Joey's hips undulate freely to a sexual beat directed by Seth's mood.

"Ah . . . my little lover should we do your nipples or button." Seth purred and leaned over Joey's ear. He blows inside Joey's ear and the dancer moans wanting something, but not knowing what.

"Let's do his tongue" chirred Rahman between sucking.

"No, I think we should do his penis?" cried Kareem.

"You dirty boy, I must punish you later," Seth winked.

"Bakura bring the ice and warm the needles!" Seth whispered instructions to Bakura and a sadistic gleam covered his face. He places the instruments next to Joey's head and watches as the priest licks the beads of sweat dripping down the boys face. Joey's body is overwhelmed and every muscle in his body grew taut with a strange desire.

Bakura pulled the twins away from Joey's nipples and motioned for them to sit at boy's feet. Bakura moved in between Joey's open legs and positioned his hand at the boy's opening. Seth nods and the needy whore pushes two fingers deep inside Joey's ass. Joey screamed from the intense pain, yet soon he moaned in pleasure as Bakura continued to play with his jewels and finger his delicate hole. Joey whined for more and he doesn't care who watches. His excitement skyrocket to every nerve in his flesh, as Bakura find that wonderful knot of pleasure. Surround by four males he didn't care what happen only that he wants to be penetrated so badly. Joey's thoughts were beastly and filled with unrestrained lust . . . .

Seth quickly pushed the needle through Jou's left nipple and laid a few cubes of ice around the freshly skewed flesh. He did the same thing with the other nipple and Bakura continued to finger the boy's dripping opening. Jou thrust his willing body upward and Bakura stroked his inter walls roughly with his long fingers. The twins watched in ah . . . .

Joey would have screamed but a cloth dipped in wine was placed in his mouth. "There . . . there . . . my pet, suck on this; think of it as my shaft." Tears rolled down the dancer's cheeks.  
"I want some, master, please . . . please" the twins cried.

Seth removed the needle and inserted a gold ring through the freshly made hole. He snapped the ring together and added a beautiful topaz trinket to the ring. Joey screamed through the cloth, but not when the ring snapped but when Bakura added a third finger. His hips flew off the pillow as he fell over the edge in bliss. Seth turned and watched as his servant continued to finger his little lover and he encouraged him to go deeper and faster. Sweat poured down Joey's thighs and gathered in little pools between his balls. His errection beat against his stomach and the twins moans out loud; their virginal bodies caught up in Joey's erotic actions. Joey had doubled in size and the burning in his loins was electrifying. He started to choke on the wine filled cloth.

"He's going to pop," Rahman whispered.

"Can I have some," Kareem asked. "I wanta' pop too. . ."

Seth merely smiled; Joey's ambrosiure was his alone. Seth pushed Bakura away and took Joey's straining penis in his mouth. Next he sucked up the climax between his lips, along with all the heat and passion that flowed through like a warm stream.

Bakura was wild with desire and jealousy; he crawled on his knees to a corner and sucked up the sinful droplets that dripped from his blunt fingernails. The room grew silent as everyone watched Jou climax in Seth's mouth. His body heaved up and down and finally relaxed completely exhausted. His panting filled the air with sweet music. Seth cut the ropes smiling at his lover with great satisfaction. He was please with the total submission of Joey to his will.

"Now you bare my mark. Let no one claim you!"

Next Seth wrapped the boy's chest in cloths and chamomile leaves. He cradled him close and spoke words of comfort to the boy to ease his pain. Seth promised him a night of pleasures as his reward and he'd let Seto watch.

"No," Jou whimpered, "only you, please master. I want only you."

Kareem and Rahman finished of the bottle of wine while Seth comforted Jou. "Kareen you call my lover _Jou_."

"Well it sounds better than Joey, are you mad."

"No my clever one, now rest we have a long day tomorrow. We will leave this place and I will treat you to pleasures beyond your wildest imagination."

Within the hour all three would be soundly asleep. Seth turned his attention to Bakura who was trying to get his sex drive under control, still huddled in a corner.

"Bakura, do you know what the morning brings?"

"No, my lord, I love you."

"It's the last day Seto will live as my equal. I have taken all his power and dominated the one he loves. It's the last day I took leave of my pharaoh and turned to the black arts. It's the day my heart stopped beating and I lived only for revenge. It's the last day of your life as my treasured whore over five thousand years ago."

"But that's in the past my lord. We are together again?"

Seth held out his hand and Bakura kisses his palm. Seth fisted Bakura's long braid around his wrist almost pulling the hair out of his scalp. His next words were vicious and filled with anger.

"Do you understand betrayal my love!"

"Ah . . . . My hair," Bakura cried out.

"Perhaps I should remove it from you head. You've always been so vain." Seth smirked.

"Seth, I am yours, always . . . ah . . ."

"We will see . . . we will see," Seth released the whore and ordered him to clean up the mess. He watched him closely.

"Leave, you have your orders, tomorrow . . . . Midnight . . ."

Seth smiled and turned towards the bedroom door. "Ah . . . . The night is still young."

00000000000

But I'm so excited to make it threw, Give me some love this took forever to write. Thanks for reading and support this work… Review/Update. . . . Hand in hand…

Love ya…..

How'd I do Sakura …worried….

*A/N: Hey I never thought to carry a story to this length and this is the turning point: The title asks the question: Should Seth be allowed to continue? Should Seto come inside and end this? AH…. Who would you like to see Bakura with and who gets Joey/Jou? What is your turning point?


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I swear on a stack of duel monster cards I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this sensational insane misuse of Kazuki Takahashi wonderful story called YU-GI-

**Disclaimer:** I've added art and I don't own the rights, thanks to the artist for the fantastic work that gives vision to this insane work of fan fiction.

**A/N**: I admit I should be institutionalized in the Shadow Realm for some of the things I am about to write. And you should join me for reading them.

**Chapter 14:** Redemption

Cooled by the night air as it drifted inside the open window the five thousand year old pharaoh tried to relax and organize his thoughts, especially concerning Seto and Joey. Time was running out and Joey was still missing. Kaiba was sitting on his ass, which only magnified the trouble. Kaiba to the bitter end would deny the existence of unusual events; especially those involving Mokuba. Yugi didn't understand that the chances of ever seeing his friend again were slim; fading by the moment, he had to do something fast.

He turned toward Yugi's bed and restrained his hand from waking up his aibou. It would have been so easy to draw Yugi into his troubles, but he didn't want to worry him unnecessarily. '_Who am I kidding_,' Yugi was always there to quail his fears, supporting him with his pure heart and now was not the time for hesitation. Leaving the window seat he moved to Yugi's side and reached out to touch his lover only to look down into the most beautiful pair of crimson orbs he'd ever seen. Yugi's gentle look conveyed more than words could ever say; he'd found perfection in his embrace. Yugi would stay by his side forever he'd walk into any danger and ask questions later.

"Why is it you always take my breath away little one, my abiou."

Yugi blushed at the gentle words. "Why didn't you wake me, I can always tell when you are troubled. Perhaps this will help." Yugi leaned over and planted a small kiss on Yami's cheek.

"Um . . . food for the Gods, nectar," Yami responded. He lifted Yugi out of the bed and carried him over to the window seat and proceeded to nibble on his ear; that soft spot just behind the golden high-lights in his hair.

"Mmm . . . could my lover be more alluring," he whispered in his ear. Yami closed his eyes and remembered a distance time in the past. He held a feisty lover with large crimson eyes and flaming red hair in his arms. They were in the middle of passionate foreplay and the Pharaoh was called away by his advisors. The young lover swore to never forgive him if he left for some damn meeting with incompetent advisors and arrogant priest who were only after his infinite wisdom. The Pharaoh returned to squeezing the boy's nipple with one hand and opening his lovely cherry stained lover's hole with the other. Soon he would ease inside just past his fleshy ring. Yugi would cry, and signal with a nip to the other's shoulder to continue. Quickly Yami would thrust inside hitting the boy's hot spot and Yugi would wrap his legs tightly around Yami back. At the same time he'd squeeze Yami's shaft with the muscles of his inter wall. Warmth would spread and the dance would begin. It was at that mind blowing moment Yami was in heaven. 'Let the empire burn,' Yami chucked as he opened his eyes to Yugi. After five thousand years the flame only rose higher.

"Umm . . . . I know what you're trying to do and it won't work. Let's get dressed and we can get out of here and talk about whatever is troubling you." Yugi kissed Yami's head and pushes gently out of his embrace.

"Yugi it's after midnight,"Yami took one more delicious bite.

"So we don't have much time to save the world and the life of my best friend," Yugi winked and proceeded to undress Yami only to dress him again. After that was accomplished, Yami joined Yugi for a cup of hot chocolate down stairs. Grandpa was in Egypt so it wasn't necessary to leave the house for a bit of privacy.

"You blame yourself for the disappearance of Joey and Kaiba's stupidity; but what can we do?" Yugi moved from his chair and took up residence in Yami's lap. "Kaiba sent us on a wild goose chase and Gods know where he is or what he is doing. He's a CEO, but a complete moron when it comes to common sense. I can't just sit and wait while Joey slips away and Kaiba sinks further into madness."

"These are actions brought to this world by my demented priest; he's the one I have to stop." Yami's skin grew hot under Yugi's touch. It angered him to see his aibou and friends in danger.

"It's my fault too. I knew that job was dangerous and I didn't stop him. Joey only wanted to buy Kaiba a present with money he earned." Yugi sigh.

"I hope you never try anything so crazy." Yami spoke sternly. Yugi ignored the last comment and jumped down from his comfortable perch. It took a moment to muster up his confidence before he spoke. Yugi had an idea and decided now was the time to share it with Yami.

"I have a plan; Game Shop here we come. Remember when Bakura took us to the shadow games and we became our favorite monsters. It was real and in order to leave we had to duel. If it wasn't for the Dark Magician's help I don't know how I would have survived." Yugi's excitement filled the room with hope.

"It's true we have a connection to the past, but the lines are very dangerous." Just the other day Yugi used his love and power and he pulled Yami and Kaiba through time. Yami refused to finish he didn't like where Yugi was going with this plan.

"I will not put you in danger, aibou."

"I'm not afraid. We have to find Kaiba, destroy Seth, save Joey, and save the world." Yugi gave Yami his come to me lover smile.

"Yug,"

"Joey is my friend; I've made up my mind, and beside I have some strong magic of my own." He walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a small box. It contained personal items of Seth's and Jou's that Isis had given him earlier in the day.

"Ra, impossible I know that box; it belongs to my priest and contains pieces of his soul. . . . Where did you get this?" Yugi had never seen Yami so animated or at least it had been a long time. It was just a box filled with trinkets of a time long ago. It's true the priestess reluctantly handed him the box with unshed tears swimming in her eye lids.

"Isis," Yugi answered.

"It seems I'm not the only one with secrets." Yami whispered. "What did she say?"

"When the time is right I must give it to you, for only a Pharaoh has the power to unlock the mysteries inside." Yugi beamed. "Protect it with your life, swear."

Yugi cleared off a small table and placed all the items needed on the table; his millennium puzzle, Yami golden crest, Seth box, and two decks of cards.

The couple spent thirty minutes pouring over duel monster cards until they found the right combination; a matching pair of Kaiba's and Joey's deck. These cards were the most precious possessions a duelist owned, and in ancient times these monsters walked freely among the citizens.

"Yugi, this is dangerous playing with such strong willed monsters, especially Kaiba's."

In answer to his fear, Yugi mind smack his lover and began arranging the cards on the table. He took two cards out of the decks and placed them side by side The Blue–eye White Dragon and Joey's Red eyes. At the tip of the puzzle Yami place the Dark Magician to watch over the couple. Yami began to chant ancient words found written on the inside of the box Isis had given Yugi. The first spell design to bind the two together had been cast.

It didn't take long for the Blue-Eye White Dragon to appear looking for its master. It roared at the indignity of the situation for in its wisdom it only took a moment to understand everything. Instantly the dragon wrapped its wings around the other and took flight. Both dragons disappeared on the winds of time, but not before transmitting vital information to the Dark Magician.

"Yami, wait . . . ." Yugi grabs a jacket and caught up to the other as he ran down the street.

"Curses, it is as I suspected. We may be too late." Yami called to the other. "Hurry Yugi, Dark Magician led the way!"

Oooooooo

It didn't take long for the couple to reach the hotel in which Seth was staying the problem was getting in without being detected. Let's face it what in the world would two teenagers be doing in a five start hotel and worse after hours and worst on a school night. Determine to save his friend Yugi did the first thing that came into his mind; diversion.

"Just follow my lead," Yugi walked up to the door man and started to scream out the dreaded word. "Fire . . . Fire." The two quickly slipped inside and rushed up fifty floors, to excited to realize they could have taken the elevator.

It was easy to slip inside the room especially after Yugi picked the lock. It was the scene that shocked the lovers. Lying in the middle of the magnificent floor lay Kaiba; both looked at each other in awe. Yugi reached his side first and placed his ear near the CEO's chest. His breathing was labored, and unsteady.

"Yami, he's burning up with fever and I can't get a pulse," Yugi started to panic. "Kaiba wake up!"

Yami moved next to his lover and studies the face of Kaiba. He was fully clothed in white leather pants and a crimson red silk shirt. His hair was pulled off to the side devoid of bangs and a strong sexual scent covered his boy.

"How can we be sure this is Kaiba?" Yami asked.

"You can't . . . ." Bakura stepped inside the living room smiling. I guess you know about my priest, Seth. "HAHAHAHAHA . . . . . ."

"Yugi get back, that's Bakura, Seth's servant. He walks in the shadows and feeds on the weakness found in others. If he's here we will assume that is Seth lying on the floor. What have you done with Kaiba, retched creature of darkness?" Yami stood protectively over Yugi; his voice came through hard and loaded with authority.

"Ahhahahah . . . . I'm so honored you remember me, but I'm just a slave, servant to a priest." With his beady eyes Bakura scans the room for possible escape routes, even in this time Yami was not a man to trifle with.

"AH . . . . Kaiba you say; the weakling who can't control his emotion. He's a man who has others fight his battle and still loses his lover in the process. He's nothing but an empty shell in which my master resides . . . . ."

"Liar" Yugi cries, "What have you done with Joey?"

"Questions, so many questions . . . ." Bakura kneels over the handsome face of Seth and brushes his lips with his own. The kiss is sad, yet beautiful. He looks at Seth with adoration and longing and for moment he is in another world. He remembers rubbing oils from the Far East over Seth's smooth skin and scenting those secret places that were his alone to touch. Until that boy with the golden hair came Seth's body belonged to him.

"Bakura . . . . Please help us put an end to this nightmare. We must correct the balance of time and restore this soul to peace."

Disturbed from his daydreaming, he flinches, "Peace . . . . What a hellish thing to say. . . . You mean to send my worthless, thieving soul to some dungeon in Bakura's mind. Cast Seth into the Shadow Realm. Restore Seto to his former self all in the name of peace. FOOLS to think you will demise me so easily. Do I look like Mr. happy ass? Well I'm not!"

Bakura continues to admire his master and lover, a tear stains his cheek. It's filled with regret for what he has done. Like a sly cat he slips his tongue between Seth's closed lips and taste the warm inside. It's beasty and sinful even in this near death state.

To shock to move Yugi watches the exchange with fascination. Next the thief moves to a bar and pours a shot of strong whiskey in a glass; it disappears down his throat. He pours another and he offers his reluctant guest a drink which Yugi refuses, but Yami takes a cup of the strong brew.

"Just like the old days. Please have a seat; I have a story to tell . . . ." Bakura points to a love seat with a smirk on his face.

"Silence you fool . . . ." Yami demanded. "Why should we listen to your lies?" Bakura continued to laugh, already on his third shot.

"Chill man . . . You need a good lay. How about a threesome," he leers at Yugi. "I've got moves to make you see lightening."

"Yami!" Yugi screamed terrified.

"The time for your trinity is at its end. Have you forgotten I am also a traveler from another time, but unlike you I have the permission from the Gods. You have used black arts, and manipulated the minds of innocence people for your own personal gain. I will not permit this travesty to continue," Yami commanding voice caused Yugi to jump and Bakura to flinch.

"You won't get away with hurting my friends," Yugi added, his voice rose from squeak to super squeak.

"How sweet . . ." Bakura grabs his stomach; he's just amused. Little did the boy know he was also a slave in ancient Egypt; a special little kitten owned by the Pharaoh. History claims at the end of his life Yugi was buried in the same crypt and afforded all the honors of royalty. "Oh, how I tremble with fear, the mighty Pharaoh's whore speaks." He bows down in mock honor, much to Yugi's horror, not understanding the man's words.

Yugi kneels next to Kaiba's still body again. He checks his breathing and feels nothing. "You're one evil son of a bitch and I hate you. Yami do something I can't feel anything."

"Don't piss your panties, he's not dead." Bakura's words are slurred.

He throws his long white ponytail over his shoulder glad it's still in tack, and remembers s . . . . .

**Flashback . . . **

_The fight he'd just had with Seth left him winded and another drink was in order. If the geeks had arrived an hour earlier the scene would have been quite different. After Seto's session with Jou and the twins, the young one sneaked into Bakura's adjoining room with tears in his eyes. Bakura assumed the Beastmaster had taken him at last. He was freaking mad; murder in his heart for the second time against his master. His heart ripped out again. The red-haired beauty climbed up into Bakura's lap and explained that they were to be secreted away and worst to separate owners, within the hour. _

_Seth never mentioned he would personally supervise the trade. As a matter of fact Bakura had already made arrangements with a side adventure of his own to a small hotel with the twins. _

"_I don't want an old man in my hole," he pouted, "I want you to do it." Bakura smiled and just like his old lovers he took the boy with brute force. Afterwards, he sent the boy back and explained he should go as planned and leave the rest to him. Bakura played the businessman and pretended not to notice the merchandise was gone when he returned to Seth's room. Seth explained his new plans and waited for a reaction. Bakura though he had deceived his prince, but Seth could smell the fresh blood on the little slave and attacked the thief; who'd sully his treasure. He proceeded to strangle the thief and Bakura found an opening and struck the priest with a book end. He'd never forgot the look on Seth's face as he slumped to the floor. The Beastmaster was smiling._

_Bakura took his cell phone which contained all the information he needed. Next he opened Seth's pants and pulled out his junk, it was the last time he'd get to play with . . . . . Bakura took a needle and pierced his master's jewels with a poison. He watched as the venom emptied out of the vial and traveled steadily into the blue veins. With love he pushed Seth's junk back inside his pants and prepared to leave. He was disturbed by the intruders Yugi and Yami, so he ran to the bedroom. _

**End of Flashback . . . **

"It's a slow acting poison which brings out madness. There's no cure. . . . After all he was my lover and master, and it would be a shame to kill such a precious beast. Maybe you can lock him up in a golden cage . . . . . . ."

Suddenly Bakura slang the shot glass into the air. It hit the ceiling and showers the boys with bits of glass and golden drops of water. The room cried. "Why my priest, I only wanted to serve you!" Bakura backed away from the stunned couple and disappeared out of the hotel into the night.

"Bastard . . ." Yami screamed.

"He's getting away" Yugi was torn between leaving Kaiba's side and running after the thief. Yami moved to his knees and placed a comforting arm around Yugi's shoulders because he started to tremble. "Yami call the doctor, we gotta save him."

"Doctors will not be of use, in the black arts," Yami whispered.

"So do we give up?" He grabs Kaiba's hand in a rare act of affection. It was ice cold. Suddenly Yugi regretted all the jokes made at Kaiba expense. "What about Joey?"

Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed Yugi's small wrist. Terror grips his soul even with his lover at his side. He screamed and becomes trapped in the glaze of the deepest dark blue waters he'd ever seen.

Yami uttered two words, "Welcome back"

OOOOOOOOOOO

A/N Guys I am so proud of myself I've updated stories . . . I know shame on me that I've treated you so badly, so I hope this chapter puts me back on your radar. Enjoy this chapter which I dedicate to all you beasties . . . . Review, favorite, follow, but most of all have fun . . .


End file.
